


Path of a rebel

by Pan_2000



Series: Warrior's Way [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, crossover - Fandom
Genre: A bit of a crackfic, And gets permanent at Chapter 20, At least the third chapter, Badass Finn (Star Wars), Badass Leah, Crossover, Drug Dealing, Female Character of Color, Finnrey starts from Chapter 11, Gen, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Mockery of literally everything wrong with society, Plenty of minor characters from other works, Propaganda, Satire, Star Wars References, Supernatural Elements, They Live References, Twilight Spitefic, Vampires vs Werewolves, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: In a world dominated by supernatural creatures, the remnants of the heroic Resistance try to reassemble and defend humanity again. A veteran leads two female rookies in their first serious mission, against a powerful Nazi cell.But he isn't the only threat lurking around.In their path, they will meet a wolf, but also their heroes.And together they will fight against evil.





	1. Major Massacre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts), [nicky_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/gifts).

> I wanted to make this and its prequel one story, but I changed my mind because the very first chapter of the prequel had a much darker tone than the rest of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Massacre starts rebuilding his army.
> 
> Kitty, Nicky and Dex try to stop him and get in a house to rest.

Blinka Work Camp. Work here makes you free. 

Or so the gurads say. Because they have slaves working to death and whipped. 

The troops are about to execute some slaves for no reason at all. 

When a tank comes inside. 

And a hybrid between a very muscular man, a rhino and a bull emerges from the armored vechile. 

The guards eagerly salute the monster. Some even bow down to him. 

And the guard chief approaches. "Sieg heil, Major Massacre! We missed you! What happened to the rest of our leaders? Still imprisoned?" 

"Sadly, yes. I couldn't save them. But I hope I can help them escape in time." 

"Me too! After we become powerful again, I want us to free Her Majesty. When we create the Five again, we can destroy both the Resistance remnants and those dreaded Hellspawn who are ruling the world."

"The Hellspawn? Have the Jews taken over again so quickly?"

"No, Major. I mean the real Hellspawn. Vampire covens and werewolf packs are wandering all the time and monsters are murdering our species."

"Because it's awesome when your men murder their species. You know, I am not afraid of no dogs and bats. But... how did the monsters grow strong? Do they get a new leader? Because, I swear, the Prince is dead." 

"I have no idea. You cut off a head, two take its place."

"Me neither. But you said the Resistance is destroyed. Right?"

"Sir, I just implied so. But yes. They aren't strong enough to stop us now."

Speaking of the Resistance, they are driving to find and destroy Major Massacre. Or, more precisely, three single rebels. Dex, Kitty and Nicky. 

When nighy falls, they are weary. They find a house where only an attractive blonde woman lives. 

"Hello, strangers! I am so very happy to see you! Would you like to rest?" 

"Absolutely!"

Dex is suspicious. "Why so much hospitality? Do you know us or something?" 

"Yes, you were on T.V. recently. And I have to say, I am amazed by your performance." 

The house is full of decoration. Golden lamps and silver tables, multicolored rugs and a big fireplace.

But there is something missing. Kitty looks around for a bit. "Something is wrong... ok, no crosses could mean she is an atheist or something... why do I care? Religion doesn't exist for people to murder each other." she thinks. 

Nicky points out something. "I don't see any mirrors. Why?" 

The woman drops on her knees and starts crying. "Because I feel I am ugly! I hate looking at myself! Whatever I may try to do, I can never be perfect!"

"Well, I am not perfect either. But... guess what! I am fine with myself and so should you be!"

"By the way, you are not ugly at all!" Dex adds.

"Oh, thank you, handsome! My name is Mina, by the way. And you must be Dex, Kitty and Nicky. I have a bed for guests. It is for two. Kitty, Nicky, you may use it."

"And Dex?" 

"He will sleep with me."

"No. I prefer the sofa."

"Really, Dex? It's not as comf..."

"I don't care!" 

After a while, they all sleep. Mina goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. There, she goes to the only mirror in the house and sees... 

_Absolutely nothing but the background._

"I finally have him where I want. Soon, he is going to be mine and mine alone. _Forever and ever!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	2. The bat and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina tries to take advantage of Dex. However, an unexpected ally enters the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a crazy crossover between many franchises. I hope you like it.

Kitty and Nicky are sleeping heavily. 

Dex... not so much. And he can hear their snoring some rooms away. But it's not only the snoring that keeps him awake. He simply doesn't trust Mina. 

She has way too white skin and red eyes. 

Speaking of Mina, she suddenly appears right on top of the human and puts a hand in his mouth.

"Tell me, Dex, do you love me?" 

"MMMMMFF!"

"Oh, you want to think about it. You know, boy, I had no mate for a long time. I am all alone, looking for blood at night, to satisfy my insufferable thirst. But this is the first time I have an actual Resistance hero in my clutches. And he looks wonderful!" 

She puts her nose close to his neck.

"Mmmm, I smell... bacon, tomatoes and eggs." 

Dex manages to push her away. "Get away from me, monster! I don't want to lose my blood, don't want to lose my life and also don't want to lose my virginity to a bloodsucker!" 

"Whoah! You are being way too rude to me right now! No need to act like this! Especially when I am not going to kill you!"

"But you _are_ going to kill me! Or, at the very least, do something awful to me! HELP!"

She closes his mouth once again. "Silly, I am not going to kill you! Yes, I may drink some blood, especially from the girls, but I will keep you alive. In fact, I want to keep you as a pet." 

She starts poking his chest playfully. Dex sees she has no free hand, draws his pocket knife he always has in his waist and stabs her.

The vampire winces in pain and clutches her stabbed rib. She disarms him with a swift motion and places her hands in his cheeks.

"I wanted to turn you! I wanted to make you my mate! But this would be a mistake! If you, a mortal, can hurt me now, you would end me as a vampire. No... I prefer to keep you exactly as you are." 

She starts squeezing her hands together. "Weak, stupid, slow, fragile, _human_. I am going to keep you as a personal toy for your entire life!"

Then the bell rings. 

"Oh, excuse me, I have to open." 

And Mina darts towards the door to open it. 

"Hello! Welcome to my house!" 

WHAM! The guest gives her face a good left hook, sending her flying to a wall.

The vampire sees her aggressor as she struggles to get up. She is a Native American woman, with black, short hair and an average frame. 

Mina tries to bite her, but a right hook stops her. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Leah. And I was looking for you for three fucking months, filthy bloodsucker."

"Leah? The one that her own pack kicked out for being insufferable?"

"I left my pack because they were supposed to defend humanity from things like you. And they just let you bloodsuckers murder innocents! They also helped you with that! They have all betrayed our cause! And, worst of all, their Alpha is a pedophile!" 

"Yeah... it's so horrible to make peace with your old enemies instead of slaughtering them. Peace, love, understanding, these are certainly all eeeevil! No, I know the entire story, Leah. What your Alpha did was extremely heroic. He managed to unite two races who were always fighting to the death and stop eons of racism and hate with his love. 

As for you, you always tried to bother the others in the pack with your stories, never appreciated their kindness, ruined everything you touched and were against the idea of finally put years of hostilities aside."

Leah gets pissed. "No, we can't get along. Because we protect the innocent humans you murder. Humans aren't your food, toys or currency. They are sapient beings, with feelings and the ability to think! Why don't you get along with the humans?" 

Dex smiles, knowing that a supernatural creature is finally on his side. He tries to reach for his weapons.

But Mina snarls at the other woman. "Killing humans is no different from eating meat. What's the difference between black people and cattle, for example? Why is it murder if you eat the one, but not the other? Why is it wrong to drink blood to survive?" 

"For starters, don't quote Adolf Hitler. It makes you look bad. Second, you were _human,_ you moron, and you are killing your former species. Third, cattle are sentient and can feel, but they can't think anything far from their instinct, unlike people. Fourth, you can drink some blood without killing an innocent, THINKING VICTIM! AND FIFTH, KILLING AN EQUALLY SAPIENT SPECIES BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE SUPERIOR IS WRONG!"

"So... is meat murder, too?" 

"No, because sapience makes a huge difference."

"This is why nobody wants you, Leah. Because you are a speciesist asshole who can't get over her old breakup and don't hesitate to hate on everyone who isn't you!"

And Leah turns into a big grey wolf. She charges at Mina and gives her some nasty bites. She also claws her hard. Mina tries to retaliate with hooks, but Leah dodges them with her enhanced speed and strikes the vamp with her paws. 

Kitty and Nicky wake up from the noise and try to figure out what's happening. As they have just woke up from a deep sleep, they are in no condition to fight.

Mina manages to throw Leah down and starts choking her. "Damn you, Leah! I am the last vampire you try to murder! After I kill you, I will make you a rug close to the fireplace! And I will look at it, along with my new toy! By the way... where is he?" 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Dex uses his handgun and inflicts three wounds at Mina, distracting her. Leah changes back to human. "I smell other humans, boy! Go to them! Save yourself! I can take her!" 

Mina is still wincing in pain, but turns back to Leah to bite her lethally on the neck. However, the she-wolf is faster that a vampire and the fastest of her pack. So, she still manages to punch her face first, turn back into a wolf and bite the vampire hard in the shoulder, cutting it off.

Then she lands a very powerful claw swipe and knocks her down. She sees that the fireplace is still lit and throws Mina there to burn her alive. 

"Please, help me!" Mina begs. "Dexie, come back! I am sorry if I tried to hurt you! I only wanted to make you comfortable! Please, anyone, HELP!"

And Dex comes. With Kitty and Nicky by his side. Kitty is holding a stake. "Hello, Mina. I learned that you planned to eat us, keep Dex as a pet and called me a cow by using a Nazi comparison. Apology not accepted." 

Dex closes his eye at Kitty. "Save her from the fire. I want you to have the pleasure of relieving her soul." 

So Kitty saves Mina from the fire and then stakes her in the cold heart. "Slaughtered... like... cattle!"

Dex claps his hands. "Kitty... you make me proud. You just killed your first monster."

"I did?" 

"You did. Ok, Leah did most of the job, but still." 

Leah changes back in human form. Then she sheds a few tears.

"What happened, Leah? You would kill her by _yourself_ anyway! It's safe to say you beat her! I am sorry!"

"No, no, no... I am not crying because you didn't give me credit for what I did... I am crying because you _did_ give me credit for what I did.

You know, you also did a good job. Those stupid vamps thought humans are and can do nothing. 

I am actually happy you proved them wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the biggest Twilight fan, but I wanted to make a Leah cameo because she is cool. Hope you like her.
> 
> Next chapter will have more Major Massacre and some more cameos. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	3. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty, Nicky and Dex talk with Leah about her past. Meanwhile, Major Massacre plans to clear the world from undesirables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we will see the POV of all sides. 
> 
> Btw, this chapter has plenty of jabs at Twilight. If it had no toxic relationships, no misanthropy and a good final battle, I would probably like it. 
> 
> So, Leah will describe it from her own POV.
> 
> Also, backstories!

The four rebels are driving to find Major Massacre. 

"Nice car" comments Leah. "At least it isn't too expensive. I hate people who constantly waste money for the sake of it. Especially when they never worked to get it!"

"Me too." Kitty replies. "People must appreciate what they have earned. By the way, what's your favorite music?" 

"I like rock and heavy metal. It's fitting for a vampire hunter like me."

"Heavy metal? Amazing! I also love heavy metal!"

"You know, when I hear the name 'Kitty', I think of a very girly girl. And if she had powers, they would be related to cats."

"To be fair, a tiger is even stronger than a wolf."

Leah leaves a faint grin. "Yes. But, to be fair, I didn't expect a tomboy with enhanced strength who likes Heavy Metal. A question: do you like me?" 

"Yeah, I do like you. Especially after Dex told me about the way you beat that vampire. And you didn't even use a stake." 

"I suppose you would also love a fireman for putting out a fire or a policeman for arresting a murderer. They are just doing their jobs and save lives. My job is this. To defend the innocent from the bloodsuckers.

Have you ever tried to protect the weak from those who abuse their power? Have you ever stood up to self-righteous assholes who justify rape, slavery and murder with their false sense of superiority?" 

"Yes. However, I only fought Nazis and other mundane criminals. I don't remember ever encountering a supernatural creature." 

"We have fought a really ugly supernatural dog, though." Nicky interrupts. "It was fast, but the shotgun did short work of it."

"I came later." 

Leah starts speaking again. "I used to be a part of a pack who did that. I was the first Alpha's ex until he broke up with me and fell for my cousin. To be fair, I was jealous because he would never lose a chance to rub it in my face and it happened too quickly and for no reason. 

My cousin rejected his advances until he turned into a wolf and tore part of her face off. Her scars are permanent now."

"And you used to be a thing with that _monster?_ You are lucky you aren't stuck with him. Then... what happened?" 

"He kept stalking her in the hospital until she was forced to accept him. Somehow, they all hate me because I am the villain of this romance." 

Kitty is about to explode. "Romance? They call this shit romance? This is sick! This is wrong! And you didn't do anything bad! Except when you didn't emasculate him for your cousin."

"Oh, I did take revenge by forcing the Alpha to listen to my bitter thoughts. You see, we all have a mind link. And the Alpha uses it for mind control. To his credit, though, he was a responsible leader and did try to protect humanity. He was just a really abusive jerk."

"So, if he didn't have mind control and competence..."

"... we would have given him the boot. To be fair, one of our pack rebelled and created a new pack just because the Alpha didn't let him murder a baby and pine over an useless woman who wanted to sell her own damn soul for immortality." 

"And what you did?" 

"I joined the other wolf's pack. I needed to get away from that Alpha as soon as possible. I also went for my brother, who kissed vampiric ass way too much, but is also my brother." 

"And?" 

"Jacob, my new Alpha, went to murder the baby... but then he stopped."

"Because it was wrong?" 

"No! Not at all! It's actually because he _fell in love with her. The day she was born._"

All three humans open their mouths simultaneously. 

"WHAT?" 

Dex struggles not to crash the vechile because he was shocked from Leah's statement. "And? Did he get arrested for being a sicko?" 

"No. Everyone found it very romantic. Except me."

"Impossible." Kitty responds. "Either you are lying, or they are all sick fucks." 

"Romantic, I tell you. Said baby was a hybrid of human and vampire and the head vampires went to kill it. There would be a fight, but no. Nothing happened and everyone felt like a hero. As my pack allied themselves with the fucking bloodsuckers and started dating children, I left and started fighting monsters alone."

Dex speaks again. "Leah... what's the strongest evil monster you have fought?" 

"I only hunt and kill vampires."

Dex chuckles. "They aren't the top of the monster food chain. They and werewolves are over Goblins, some skeleton varieties and zombies, but they are beneath dragons, Cyclopses and Chimeras. And _those_ aren't even the strongest monsters." 

Leah is speechless. Nicky and Kitty, particularly the former, have been close to Dex for much longer and they know he is telling the truth. 

Even though they haven't encountered a high-level monster, from what they remember.

At least, not literal.

Meanwhile, in another place, Major Massacre addresses the Nazis. Now they are a number of 500 and they all know how to murder and only how to murder.

"My friends! For years, we were hunted because we made aware that the system had brainwashed everyone to make them their mindless slaves. Sadly, our beloved Empress is still imprisoned.

But still, a member of the Five is still free and ready to fight again to destroy the repulsive system! After we reassemple, we will free the rest of our leaders. 

And after that... we will proceed to the final solution of the problem.

They took our jobs! They took our women! One of them took Her Majesty's man! We will make them pay! We will make them BURN!"

Major Massacre's words recieve thunderous applause.

The alien lifts some big rocks and creates a wall with them. "This will soon be our base. I will call it Storm Fortress! This will be our first step to victory. But it will be far from the last. We are going to get more and more space for our Master Race to live. 

Which means less gypsies to steal and burn, less illegal immigrants to rape and murder, less Jews to rob and deceive. We are GOING to advance the civilization! The last time, the Resistance beat us by luck, but now they are no more! And we can be top dogs again!"

"Heil Massacre! LONG LIVE MAJOR MASSACRE!"

Said Major turns around and facepalms. "Master Race my ass" he thinks. "I was the dumbest of the Five, but I am still smart enough not to believe in some stupid superior genes. Everyone knows that melanine just protects you from the Sun and means nothing more.

However, these guys are very useful when it comes to killing opposition. And I will enjoy killing humans who stand between me, the other Five and galactic domination." 

Suddenly, a scout rushes from outside the place. 

"We have a problem, Major. They are looking for us!"

"Who is 'they', soldier? Are they an army? How many are they?" 

"Only four, sir. One man, three women. One woman is black, another a Native American." 

"Damn those Social Justice Warriors with their forced diversity! They will make people think that it's normal for all those people to be connected to each other." Major Massacre shouts. "By the way, is the man gay?" 

"No. I know him. He is Dex. The gunner who blew up the second Dawn Star. The guy who single-handedly destroyed many of our brave men! But the women... well, I don't really know them!"

"Dex? Oh, that guy... the one who was replacing the traitorous Saber in the gunning chair of that ship when Saber had to fight on foot. To be frank, I didn't expect the Traitor to beat the Persuader and break his axe."

"Nobody in our side did. The Persuader always won their previous fights." 

"Shame that he lost the last time. Thankfully, neither he nor the other strong Resistance members know about us." 

Said Resistance members are still in the car. 

"So, Leah" asks Kitty "what do you plan to do after we beat these Nazis to the Stone Age?" 

"I would probably go to Rome. A vampire is impersonating the Pope and he has a powerful coven to control all the other covens. Since the other members of my pack are way too cowardly to fight them, I will try to engage them single-handedly."

"But... how MANY are they?" 

"About one hundred or so. Many have very strong mental abilities. But if I beat them, and that's a big "if", the remaining vampires will be helpless. I do believe some of the strongest Resistance members could take them after seeing Dex actually doing something against Mina."

Dex smiles. "And, remember, I am still a low-level member. Our leader, who wasn't THE strongest of the team but WAS the strongest man without powers until he got some mild ones, could probably kill Mina in a single hit. He also managed to shoot a mosquito with his blaster. More than once!" 

"I would love to meet him in person." Nicky comments. "He would probably be very helpful with our target." 

"Yeah, his specialization was Nazis until we managed to send them many levels lower in the enemy food chain. He also beat the leader of the Imperial remnants, who had phenomenal powers, which could be very very dangerous if he wasn't a complete moron.

And the other leader of the Imperial remnants, his old master, who was killed but got turned into a colossal cyborg and blew an anarchist chief up."

"His old master?" 

"Yes. The fabled White Jim, the Redbuster. His group was consisted of elites who didn't murder innocents often, but mostly fought anarchists and their gangs. Our Commander left the group when Jim captured an entire village of Romani and ordered everyone to be executed. Even the children!" 

"That's awful!"

"Kitty, Jim was the best Imperial Officer. The real nasties were the Blackbusters. Basically they did the purging and even Jim was sick of them." 

"Dex, after we beat Massacre, what will you do?" 

"Probably separate from you because I have a bounty. I don't want you to be hurt because of me." 

"We two will probably keep helping people. I have no idea how, but we will find a way."

Meanwhile, the news show the quartet's deeds in a negative light.

"A girl was just relaxing with her boyfriend and having fun when a monstrous, sleazy, disgusting wolf broke into the house and ate her! The man, for seemingly no reason at all, tried to attack the woman while she was bravely fighting for her life. He shot her, while the wolf bit her hard and threw her into her own fireplace. 

Then another woman, a black girl, saved the poor victim from the fire, only to pull a stake and lethally stab her. That's at least what I have heard. The woman was a rich one, so they probably tortured and killed her to rob her. 

Don't worry, people, criminals never get away with torture and murder! Our noble goverment will make sure they will all face justice. 

This is Al Astor of the Boar News. Have a nice evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	4. Storming the Stormfront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four rebels find themselves in the nest of monsters. And they are about to give the fight of their lives.

The four warriors stop at a village. They ask where they can find a Nazi base. Of course, since the Nazis value secrecy, the villagers had no idea. Only a child, wounded by a gunshot, knows the location. 

"They started building a fortress behind the nearby hill. I spotted that by accident and tried to run away. One of their scouts spotted me and started shooting."

"How old are you, boy?" 

"Only ten. Why?" 

Kitty grits her teeth. "For no reason. Keep talking, please. So, he did shoot you. How did you manage to come here?" 

"Papa was always protective. I called him and said that I needed help. Before I was shot. He came to my aid with a shotgun. Then he screamed for me to run. 

He hasn't come back to our village." 

"We WILL go find him." Leah promises. 

Half an hour later, in the Stormfront... 

Or at least what's ready of it...

A man is dragged on the pavement from his legs, with the head facing the ground. Two people are carrying him. "Heil Hitler! We have a Pig brought!"

"Have brought a pig." the officer, Nathan Woodd corrects.

"Franz is German, sir. He doesn't know English well! This is perfect syntax in his language." 

"Glad to see there are still Germans who miss the great Fuhrer. So... who is this man? Another Jew to be gassed and fried?"

"No, no, he is a farmer with a shotgun. We took his weapon, but he took our best scout." 

"The bastard shot my child!"

"The kid that came near our base? Serves it right! It could rat out anything to the Jews and Reds! You had no right to shoot an Aryan!" 

"An Aryan my ass! You are dumber than apes!" 

Franz and his comrade smash the man to the ground. 

Nathan smirks. "You shot one of us, huh? You just doomed your entire village. We will make sure to show what happens to those who fight for the corrupt system. Shame that you will not watch the purge of it."

And he raises his pistol to execute the man quickly.

But a gunshot wounds his arm. "Treason! What happened?"

Dex blows the smoke off his handgun. "Justice."

Nathan orders his men to shoot Dex, but Kitty, Nicky and Leah emerge and fight them.

Kitty, having the most experience with Nazis and superhuman strength, fights better than the other three fighters of the Democracy. She manages to punch and shoot several Nazis and carry the hostage to safety.

Franz takes his sniper rifle and aims at her. 

"Now are you a Goner." 

But Nicky draws her shotgun and shoots first. Using shotgun against a sniper is a _horrible_ idea...

However, Nicky has the luck of being very close to the target, who isn't aiming at her. So, she has the advantage and manages to take the kill.

"Mein Leben!" 

Dex uses his Assault Rifle to gun down plenty of soldiers. Even a sergeant drops dead. But a thug manages to shoot him in the arm and then land a very strong punch to his face. He advances to finish him off, but Leah manages to take him out with one punch.

Then she nimbly dodges plenty of bullets and knocks out Nazis with her bare hands. However, she is only used to vampires, and vampires don't carry guns.

Only her superhuman speed saves her from being used for target practice. She grabs a pistol and starts shooting back. She misses the first shots and has to reload. Being fast even for a werewolf, she manages to do so before the Nazis take the obvious advantage. 

Kitty calls Leah. "Leah, please take the man back to our village! I am too slow to escape and know how to fight these monsters!" 

"Ok!"

Leah darts to find Kitty. But some Nazis use their assault rifles and machine guns. Even someone as fast as Leah isn't much faster than a bullet. In the end, a Nazi manages to land a shot. The she-wolf is lucky that the bullet is from lead and not silver. 

Dex manages to recover and hurls a grenade at five Nazis. It blows them to bits. However, it also draws the attention of ten more. Nicky shotguns one of them.

Kitty gives the farmer to Leah and Leah runs with him to safety. Then Kitty charges at the chauvnist hordes and lands a good beating to the Nazi thugs. Punches, kicks, bullets, she uses everything to fight off the enemy. She finally manages to find Nicky and Dex. 

She lifts a big rock and throws it at two Nazis, who run and dodge it. However, Nicky shoots them. And then Nathan Woodd shoots her. 

"You pollute your race hanging out with blacks, reds and terrorists! You are going to pay!" Nathan yells.

Dex fires about a round of bullets at Nathan and fills him with lead. The Imperial Officer doesn't even manage to say some last words.

However, the Nazis have some powerful warriors too.

Major Massacre steps forward and sees the slaughter.

"Seems like some morons disturbed me. And one of them blew up our old main base. I shall smash all of you, weaklings!"

He charges with his horn at Dex and gives him a strong headbutt, knocking him out. Then he lifts a big rock and throws it at Nicky. It hits her and she loses consciousness.

Kitty knocks out the last mook cold. Then she sees her friends heavily injured and grits her teeth. Then she closes her fists and charges at Major Massacre.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The Major effortlessly blocks the first punch and punches the girl back, sending her flying backwards. She manages to get up in time to see Massacre charging to deal a destructive uppercut to her jaw.

She barely dodges it and manages to punch him in the face, making him flinch. Massacre chuckles. "You are strong, woman. But I am one of the Five!" 

WHAM! Kitty is knocked down with a single hook. She coughs up some blood and charges again, but Massacre blocks her next three blows, backhands her and gives her a strong elbow. Then the two trade a headbutt. Since Massacre is even stronger than Kitty and has two bull horns, the impact hurts him much less. Then he knocks her out with a gut punch.

"Pathetic. This happens when your genes are inferior. Soldiers! Seize the invaders! We are going to imprison them until we find a spectacular way to send them to the afterlife!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many people know German, and the joke about every word finishing with -en gets old. So, I just used English with German syntax for Herr Franz. Which means nouns have capitals for first letters, the verb is usually second in the sentence and other things.
> 
> Also, don't bring a shotgun to a sniper fight... 
> 
> Unless you have Nicky's advantages.
> 
> Nathan Woodd is based on Nathan Forrest, the KKK founder. I don't like him. To put it mildly.
> 
> Not all Nazis are punching bags. A great hero needs a great villain yada yada. 
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	5. A daring rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nazis are about to execute the three rebels. But Leah didn't say her last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The showdown between Major Massacre and the protagonists!

Major Massacre leads the three captives in a gas chamber. "I would just kill you all at once... but only two of you are hurting our pure race. The third one earned our hate with actions. So, I decided to only gas the girls. And I will make you, Dex, watch as your friends die. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all." 

"You piece of shit! Let us go!" Dex yells.

"How defiant. You act as if you have the advantage. You don't. And now you will see what happens to inferiors, Jew sympathizer!" 

Meanwhile, Leah manages to get back to the fortress. She uses her enhanced speed and hearing to sneak through the Nazis. Fortunately for her, the guards are so dumb, they can't see any difference between women and cattle.

And she uses her super speed to go from cover to cover. Her superhuman strength allows her to take down bodyguards without them noticing.

And she manages to reach Major Massacre just as he is about to pull the lever and activate the gas.

Before the Major has a chance to react, she socks him in the jaw. Then she ducks a devastating punch and kicks the beast in the stomach.

Massacre roars and charges at Leah, impaling her with his horn and smashing her to a wall.

Then he starts furiously punching her.

But Dex realizes Massacre isn't looking and opens the door, setting the girls free. As Nicky is looking for her shotgun, Dex uses his hidden army knife to slash the two guards before looking for his guns too. Kitty charges at the hulking Major and lands a flying kick at his back. Massacre lashes out and swings his fists wildly. But Kitty dodges them with ease. Leah turns into a wolf and lunges at the alien's throat, biting him. Massacre backhands her and charges with his horns, but the she-wolf dodges the lethal charge

Kitty picks up a guard's machine gun and starts firing at the Nazi, but he manages to survive an entire round. The black woman hides behind a column to reload. She manages to do so, but a muscular hand emerges through the column and hits her.

Major Massacre grabs her and throws her out of the base, making her crash through two walls. Then he charges at her at full speed and lands his strongest uppercut to her jaw. She is launched high in the sky and lands with a painful thud.

Leah darts straight at the muscular alien and claws him. She uses her super speed to dodge the violent blows and lands plenty of scratches and bites to the monster. In the end she punches him twice in the face, ducks a right hook and kicks him in the nuts.

Massacre roars in Leah's face and headbutts her. As she is dizzy, he lands a shoulderbash and a left hook. Then he proceeds to beat her up savagely. 

Dex and Nicky have recovered their guns and rush to help their friends, but they are stopped by armed Nazi troops. As they trade fire, Dex picks up one of his grenades and hurls it at two covered Nazis. It blows both of them up. 

The Nazis retaliate with their machine guns. Nicky tries to find openings to fire her shotgun, while Dex deals cover fire with his assault rifle. 

Major Massacre is still beating up Leah. She has been changed back into a human. "Please, stop!"

"You Indians were always but savages. The conquistadores just wanted to teach you civilization! If you don't accept our superior civilization, you are bringing your destruction yourself! Soon, we will clear the world from the parasites!"

"Calling people parasites for not being you is pathetic."

"For not being me? No, it's because you don't accept our divine duty. It's because you are barbaric! You kill innocent white people who just wanted more room to live! You think you are something more than animals! That's the epitome of arrogance!" 

Kitty can't just sit and watch. She finds her stake laying on the ground. She had dropped it at the first fight with Massacre. And now she is going to use it.

She rushes towards Major Massacre and stabs him in the back, making him yelp in pain. Leah uses both legs to kick the monster away from her and manages to get up. Her face starts already healing.

Massacre is about to get up, but Kitty lifts a big rock and smashes it to the criminal's face. Again and again and again. Until it breaks. 

"Go Leah! The others need you! I can take the fucker now!" Kitty yells as she kicks the giant. Massacre finally manages to get up and blocks the next jab.

He pushes Kitty away and rips a tree to use it as a weapon. Kitty does the same and the two duke it out.

Nicky manages to kill a Nazi with her shotgun, but a bullet almost hits her. Leah goes behind the Nazis and kills them one by one.

After three rounds, Kitty blocks a vertical strike and disarms her opponent before battering him with her tree. 

Massacre's face gets bloody, but he manages to stop the tree with his hands and break it. Then he starts choking her.

"You think you are a warrior? What I see is a weakling!"

WHAM! 

"You need glasses!" 

And with her strongest hook she knocks him out.

Much later, the police arrests Major Massacre, while the four heroes have rescued the hostages the Nazis kept. They decide to go their separate ways. 

"What will you do, Leah?" 

"I am going to Volterra. There is a very powerful vampire coven, which consists of over a hundred bloodsuckers. And they all kill and eat people. This coven almost fought us to the death. But after thorough diplomacy and that cocktease, Bella, showing off a little and hiding us, it was over without a fight.

How anticlimatic. 

And now, they keep killing people, with the permission of the government. Since my pack is now cooperating with the vampires and condone abuse and pedophilia, I will try to take all these fuckers by myself." 

Dex cocks his Assault Rifle. "I am coming to help you."

"No! They will only hurt you! They will only kill you! They are much stronger than these Nazis... ok, except Major Massacre. They have someone who can torture even supernatural beings with her mind. And her brother can stun groups of enemies! And their leader successfully impersonates a Pope after he killed the previous one, can see all your memories, which means your fighting style, and can do anything but laugh!"

"And you are going alone against all of them?" 

"Yes. Because you might die if you come with me. I am specialized to fight vampires. I can take fifteen vamps more easily than an archer with Silver Arrows."

"Makes sense." Nicky notes. 

"Ok." Dex replies. "If you don't want me, I am off to help people in New Berlin. I am going to stop a small drug cartel. How about you, girls?" 

Kitty has a question. "Is this the last Nazi cell?" 

"Yes, but there have been some racist attacks in Netherlands. The culprit is a misanthrope with strange hair. I believe she has supernatural powers. After I take out the cartel, I am going for her."

"No." Kitty responds. "We are going for her."

"Along with me?" 

"No, me and Nicky have a headstart. Come only when you finish for backup!"


	6. The real deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leah travels to take out an extremely powerful vampire coven, they send their defences against her. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Kitty and Nicky go to Holland to confront a being even worse than Major Massacre and his Nazis.
> 
> And Dex targets a drug cartel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no feedback so far, so I didn't update for much time. If I am doing anything wrong, please tell me!
> 
> Also, I am not the biggest fan of Twilight, but it has some good things and potential. Shame that toxic relationships were front and center, portrayed in a positive light. To make a parallel, if Star Wars 9 focuses on Reylo, it's the only way to be shit. Because it is exactly what happened with Twilight.
> 
> Also, don't read this if you are:  
A) A drug dealer  
B) A holier-than-thou jackass  
C) A rape apologist who believes its a pacifist because it doesn't eat meat  
D) A misanthrope

Dex finds a ship and flies to the drug cartel he is looking for. They are selling the Lotus legally to humans to keep them weak and docile, and make some unethical money.

Since the demons took over the world, the surviving Resistance members are either wanted or forgotten. Luckily for Dex, he was the latter. 

He slowly approaches the dealers. "Hello there. I am here to buy some Lotus."

The drug dealers rub their hands. They will send another victim to oblivion and grab his money. Soon, nobody will do anything useful and the dealers will be filthy rich. Who knows, they may even get a country all theirs. For the authorities and their interdimensional empire a country is nothing, but for lowly dealers...

"How much do three doses cost?" 

"A hundred pieces of gold each."

"Very expensive. I have only ten rounds of lead."

Dakka Dakka Dakka Dakka! 

The drug dealers get gunned down one by one. But they have bodyguards with assault rifles, chains and clubs. But nobody has Dex's training, since Dex was practicing for monsters tougher than armed terrorists.

Dex had checked if there was any civilian. He was happy there was none, because he had bought plenty of grenades. They help even the odds.

Elsewhere, in Italy, Leah is confronted by twenty vampire troops. They would bring weapons, but have fangs, are twenty to one and believe they are above all humans and werewolves. 

Leah, without even being intimidated, draws her stake and uses her super speed to stab a vampire before he reacts. Then she punches another one twice before staking him too. His mate lets out a roar with no femininity and charges, but Leah is prepared and dodges a devastating fist before blocking a kick and staking the vampire. 

Jane, the vampire leader, is a cold and calculating executioner. She enjoys eating people, mostly men, and can torture people and even other vampires with her mind. But she only can do this in a single target. 

She doesn't want to lose any more troops, not because she actually cares about them, but because they are useful to her and her superiors. So she uses her mind to torture Leah so cruelly that she falls to the ground and can do nothing but scream. 

"Strong mind, dog. But not strong enough. My ability allows me to be invincible in duels. Of course, you could stand a chance if you had help even from a human kid... but who am I kidding? You left the pack! They don't want you! You. Are. Alone."

**Leah's POV**

Pain. So much pain. I can't think almost anything. I underestimated Jane. I underestimated the coven. I should have brought Dex with me. But at least I am happy he is safe and sound. 

Jane's words hurt me greatly. Even worse than her tricks. She is right. They never wanted me. I am alone. Even when I am in the right, I am always demonized. 

But I am not like that whiny bitch who wanted to have immortality handed to her and give up her humanity.

I! MUST! ACT!

Third Person POV 

Leah doesn't know how she found the strength to become a big she-wolf and move even an inch. But she did find it. She barely manages a step forward.

Jane doesn't lose her composure, she is just mildly impressed. "I have to give you minor credit. But I believe you will collapse before you manage to reach me. The rest can step aside!" 

"I bet ten gold pieces on Jane."

"I bet twenty."

"On Leah?" 

"No, on Jane."

Leah struggles, but manages another step forward. However, the pain pierces her skull and makes her howl desperately. 

And, of course, Jane displays all the emotion of a robot as she see her opponent suffering.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Nicky reach Netherlands. They buy cheese from a shop. But they expected the seller to be much happier. Instead, she and her husband are worried that something will kill them.

"What happened? You look very afraid."

"There is a very very heinous being. She is called Raziel and is the biggest misanthrope of the planet. She believes that anyone who disagrees with her is a parasite and must be wiped off the face of the planet. And she has murdered plenty of people for not agreeing with her. In cold blood.

She strongly believes that people who believe she is wrong are brainwashed by the system and she never does anything wrong, that all farmers and cheese-sellers should die, because they are murderers, while HER murders are justified because of her "us vs them" mentality. 

She has no problem with actual rape, but acts like milking a cow is as bad as rape. She is a speciesist to humans and believes those unlike her are the speciesists. She has a sword as an argument. She sees no difference between the Holocaust victims and pigs, in fact she believes that pigs are worth more.

Her only redeeming trait is that she is an animal lover."

Kitty remembers all the times she faced Nazis. 

"Don't worry, I have beaten up people like her."

Elsewhere, Raziel is speaking to a blond meat eater.

"Do you know that vegan is a word for bad hunter in ancient Indian?" he asks her. 

Raziel draws her sword and cuts off his head. 

"I just proved you wrong." 

And she proudly walks away like she is a war hero.

But she is stopped by Lulu, a well-dressed black woman. "Raziel, what the HECK are you doing? He just told a bad joke and you murdered him in cold blood!"

"Oh, give me a break. He mocked my pacifism."

"So he mocked nothing."

Raziel puts her blade to Lulu's throat. "You think I am not a pacifist? Anyone who is fighting against us is fighting against animals and the planet!"

"If we have to preach that we are pacifists, we should never kill people who disagree with us while they don't hurt us. You are an embarrassment to our movement!"

Raziel punches Lulu in the face. "No, you are the embarrassment! You are too soft! These people are not like us! They are parasites! They have to die for the good of the planet! Where is the old Lulu? The one who believed that black people and cattle are the same? The one who knows how bad slavery is and so is against caging animals in zoos?" 

"I still believe it! It's equality!"

"Then you will realize that I am just striking criminals with karma. They think that just because other animals eat meat and that isn't wrong, it's the same for humans. The epitome of speciesism!"

"I believe eating animals is wrong and so is to murder people who disagree with me. DO! NEITHER!"

Raziel leaves. "I am sorry. I thought you really cared about our cause. But you are not a real pacifist and never will be!"

As Lulu remains alone, she sheds a single tear. Wasn't she pacifist enough? She never hurt anybody, was humble and yet, a cold-blooded killer calls her not pacifist enough for not being as fanatic as her.

"I wonder... maybe Raziel is wrong?" 

Elsewhere, Kitty and Nicky enjoy the cheese of Netherlands. Kitty remarks how delicious it is, but Nicky can't respond because she is busy eating.

In another table, two Goblins are also eating. "Yuck! I don't like solid milk! It tastes like solid cow milk!"

"Oh, give me a break, you eat raw calves but this is beneath you?" 

"Yes, it's beneath me. Raw calves are delicious, this is not! And you know what? Some of our kind eat humans. That's truly disgusting."

"I agree 100%".

Back to Italy, Leah is about to faint and has only went halfway towards Jane. Brute force isn't working, she has to use her head.

The vampires are cheering for Jane as she is about to take Leah out. Leah changes back to a human.

"Please!" Leah begs. "I surrender! I can't win! You and your ability are way too strong!" 

"See, everyone?" Jane gloats. "Werewolves are beneath us! We, the vampires, are the true master race! Now, Leah, you will stand on your knees and say that vampires are the superior species, werewolves are but animals and humans are only food and currency!" 

Leah, dizzy, approaches Jane and kneels. 

Jane orders her to admit the superiority of the vampires, just like the rest of her pack did. 

Leah hesitates. She starts feeling better. "Va... va..."

"Faster! I am looking forward to see an animal finally learning its place. An animal swearing that it won't protect the worthless species from our kind."

"Vampires are the most wonderful species. They deserve to rule the world as the glorious immortals they are..."

With her super speed she draws her stake and impales Jane. Then she turns into a wolf and bites her neck. Afterwards, she reverts to her normal state again.

"... in their heads."

The other vampires, upon seeing one of their best warriors dead, are about to run away, but they still try to fight Leah. She ducks three punches and bitchslaps another vampire before turning into a she-wolf and dodging the beams coming from another monster's eyes. She turns to him and with a swift charge she bites his head off. Then she claws and bites another vampire. 

But another bloodsucker reminds her why they have this derogatory term. He manages a bite in the beast's back and sucks some blood before she shakes him off and then tears his face with her claws. 

Then she pauses for a moment in shock. Because that's exactly what her evil ex did to her cousin when she rejected him. Of course, nobody else had a problem with that and now they are a couple. In fact, everyone but Leah considers them happy.

The rest of the vampires surround her. Even though they brought no weapons, one of them can make a spear out of wood. When fighting a couple of rogue vampires, he managed to bring order by staking both of them. And right now he stabs Leah in the back. Then he kicks her and is about to impale her heart.

But she catches the spear with her feet and cuts it in half. Then she slaps him with a paw. And, to the surprise of everyone, even Leah herself, she manages to say something out of pure spite. 

"You... you should have brought a spear out of silver."

And then she tears his neck off. But his mate gets pissed and tackles Leah. She starts biting her and scratching her. Then she uses her ability, Bio Leech, which allows her to suck the life force of a victim without her fangs. 

She weakens Leah a lot, but the she-wolf manages to fight back and rip her arm off before finishing her off with a ferocious bite. 

The rest of the vampires flee.

Thankfully for Leah, who almost got defeated or killed at least three times.

She keeps advancing towards the enemy hideout. Even though she struggled a lot, suffered badly and had to use her brains and brawn to the fullest, she managed to kill one of the most powerful and vicious vampires in the world. 

She is sure the enemy coven will send something much worse just to kill her for revenge. Because Jane wasn't the leader, but a valuable torturer and executioner with a very very powerful ability.

Meanwhile Kitty and Nicky hear the Boar News. Nicky calls them Bore News now. And they depict Dex as a maniac who is massacring innocent merchants with his assault rifle, along with security and some cops just doing their jobs. According to Al Astor he killed a cop so brutally that the cop was stripped to the bone.

In reality the merchants were the drug dealers and the security were their paid thugs, while the cops were Agents. And the cop stripped to the bone? Even the girls can't figure it out, but he was already_ a living skeleton._

Nicky goes to the toilet and then is about to wash her hands... but the water is black! 

"There is a problem, Kitty. Someone tries to put tar in the water system!"

"We must find that someone... and stop him."

The tar is also spread to many houses. 

It's obvious that this is the work of a criminal... but when Raziel tries to drink some water, it comes full of tar. She crushes the glass in her hand. 

"I don't care who is behind this and what he puts in his fucking mouth. I am going to find and kill them!"

Four hours later, Leah is close to Vatican. She had to take a plane and then go on foot, but she just got outside of Rome. 

Only to find out that her target has got outside help.

An enemy beyond even Leah's abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinks look black for the Resistance. And I mean pitch black!
> 
> Please give me some feedback!


	7. Black Gold and Bloody Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah fights someone who is far superior to her. Can she turn the tables? Meanwhile, Kitty and Nicky figure out the culprits behind the tar and aim to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Chocolate92 for her feedback! I appreciate it much. For you, I have written a small redemption arc for Lulu.
> 
> Also, The_Readers_Writer, I decided to have some small Star Wars elements here... because they can make sense. And in the next chapter, you get to fight a supervillain.
> 
> And if you want to see abusive husbands and pedophiles getting _punished_, you are in the right place.

Leah is surprised. The vampires sent something that she is not trained to fight against, but it is trained to fight against her. 

_A Silver Moblin._

The Moblin draws his sword. "Leah Clearwater, former Pack Beta of a werewolf tribe. You have committed crimes against our forces. Treason, murder of over fifty vampires, breaking a peace treaty due to speciesism and attempt to destroy the vampire authorities. The government considers you an annoyance. And you have to be _put down_ like the _stray dog_ you truly are!"

Leah punches him in the face _hard_, but the brute only flinches, while Leah's hand is hot from touching silver with so much force. 

Then she knees the Moblin in the groin with similar results. The silver warrior smirks. "Is that all you've got? I am trained to fight warriors that can kill thousands single-handedly." 

And he punches her back, knocking her down. Then he repeatedly kicks her while she is on the ground. Leah gets angry and phases into a werewolf. She knows she is no match for the assasin, silver always hurt the Lycans, even those who turn into big regular wolves.

But she is willing to make the enemy struggle as much as possible. And she leaps to bite his throat.

The monster raises his sword in defence and the two hit each other simultaneously. The Silver Moblin gets bitten in the neck and bleeds, but Leah gets stabbed in the chest and reverts to human form. 

The Moblin recovers first by a long shot and approaches the Native American, grabbing her by the neck. "You failed to save yourself. But tell me before I slit your throat, why did you betray your own tribe?" 

"Because they swore to protect humanity and betrayed humans for the vampires. They are the traitors."

"They defected to us. And you should follow their example."

"Also, they have no problem with the murder of innocent people." 

"No human is innocent. They are all worthless animals. And you protect them. You sicken me."

"And they abused me because I called them out of all their crimes and I was the only woman in the pack."

"Yeah, you should have stayed in the kitchen and not be such a bitter harpy."

"And they date babies."

"WHAT? That's serious. You better not lie, or I will gut you and set your intestines on fire. For now, I will let you go, I might have to deal with some people worse than you."

"And the reason I have trouble with the pack? My ex fell for my cousin, she said no and he scarred her face permanently to make her accept him. Everyone BUT me found it romantic. True love."

The Silver Moblin says something about assholes and leaves Leah alone.

So the she-wolf continues her quest.

In Netherlands, Nicky finds out a can of tar. Two masked thugs try to empty it into the water. Nicky shoots the first one with her shotgun.

As he drops dead, his comrade opens fire, but she kneecaps him. "Tell me, why do you use all that tar?" 

"I will never tell you. You have no right to interfere in my business. You just killed my comrade and want me to tell you exactly why we put tar in the water?" 

"I killed one person. You will murder thousands! Why must people suffer?" 

"And why should I tell you?" 

"Because I am going to blow your fucking head off!" 

The thug shits himself in fear and responds. "We are the mighty Black Gold Gang. We use the tar to make new members... we can control people infested with tar or petrol."

"How does it work?" 

"I have no idea." He attempts to shoot her, but she was already aiming at him and shoots him first. 

"Kitty must learn about this." 

Then she destroys the crate of tar and leaves.

A hour later, in the Black Gold Gang headquarters, the head of the gang learns about the deaths. He is not happy. "So, a single woman managed to take out two of our men and stop our usual pollution? Very well! Cementor, come here!"

"What do you want, Tarrus?"

"Someone is attacking my men and destroying my tar. Without tar or petrol, I can't control people." 

"But, boss, can't you just create tar or petrol from scratch?" 

"Yes, I can. But I can't just infuse the entire city with oil! Even my immense power has its limits. But I can control anyone infused with tar or petrol. That said, you and your concrete are very useful. That's why I have you as a second-in-command. And I would ask you to lead sixty of our men and destroy any opposition."

"Why? Does the enemy have anyone with superpowers? If not, I can kill all of them alone. Plus, it adds more stealth."

"Because we don't know the size or the capabilities of the enemy. It might be a powerful Resistance remnant! Or a bloodsucker. Or, worst of all, a demonic horde." 

"You have a good point. After all, if they killed our men on purpose, the enemy will likely expose us. So you are right, we should use some brute force."

In a galaxy far, far away, Finn and Rose are experimenting with a teleportation machine. 

"Finn, if we do it, can we have some fun in my bedroom?" 

"Rose, I prefer to fight a colossal horde of bloodsucking monsters to do anything remotely romantic with you. That said, I do value you as a comrade and a friend. We just... have no romantic chemistry." 

Finn activates the machine and, along with BB-8 who is also there, gets sucked in. He ends up teleporting on Earth... in Rome. And is approached immediately by two armed Agents. "You! You look like the former Resistance leader, Commander Saber. You are under arrest!" 

Finn draws his blaster and shoots both of them one-handed, creating holes in their chests. "I don't know who that Saber guy is, but I don't give a shit." 

Near the machine, Rose is yelling. "Oh no... I lost my hero! I have to find him! I have to!"

But it doesn't work for now. 

Finn and BB-8 are surrounded by more Agents, but BB-8 uses his tazer and torch to attack enemies, while Finn uses his blaster to shoot plenty of enemies dead quickly. One of them manages to get close and raises his axe, but Finn uses a blue lightsaber to cut the enemy in half. 

After all Agents are dead, Finn and BB-8 are exploring the beautiful city, going to a fountain where people throw small coins. Finn steps on the rocks of the fountain, which leads to a second arrest. 

"Are you fucking shitting me? Arrest because I stepped on some worthless rocks? They aren't even living things!" Finn asks the police. They seem like honest cops, so he doesn't try to shoot them. 

But a big she-wolf scares them all off. Then she shapeshifts in public to a human. "I am the Roman She-Wolf, who milked your founders. I command the police of this glorious city to leave this man and his droid alone, or you will feel the wrath of the city!"

After only Finn, BB-8 and the she-wolf remain, she introduces herself to the man and the droid. "Hello. My name is Leah. Sorry for the shapeshifting in public, but I had to save you from such an injustice." 

"But why did you expose yourself to save me?" 

"Because I saw your weapons and skills. You really did trash these Agents of the government. I love humans who are like you."

"Funny. I get very much hate because I am a great obstacle to an abusive relationship, because I am not white, because I left an army who literally kidnapped me while I was a baby, and for supposedly being selfish... even though nobody can really prove the last one." Finn says, his head lowered.

Leah cups his face. "I know exactly how you feel. I am an outcast myself. My ex abused my cousin to make her love him and nobody objected but me. I am supposedly a selfish bitch for that. And I have experienced some racism myself. Tell me, what's your name, boy?" 

"My name is Finn. The army I left used to call me just another number."

"Tell me, Finn... are you in love with someone? Someone who loves you too?" 

"Yes. Her name is Rey. A beautiful scavenger with extraordinary abilities. They are a bit handed to her, but she uses them for good."

"Oh. She must be so lucky to have you. Would you try to die for her?" 

"Of course. I did try to fight a much stronger enemy to defend her. This is how I lost my spine... but only literally. And I usually risk my life to protect innocents. But never mind. I am a selfish coward, after all. On the other hand, some cold-blooded murderers are seen as innocents who deserve sympathy while killing people who never hurt them."

Leah's jaw drops. She can't believe what Finn just said. She uses her enhanced senses to hear Finn's heartbeat. He is not lying. He is not lying at all.

She finally speaks. "And tell me... that Rey, if she has problems to find who she is, does she go to you? Does she trust you?" 

"She actually... she actually went to a man who ordered the massacre of villages, murdered his own dad who never did anything to him and invaded her mind. Oh, and hurt me because I was protecting Rey from the bastard."

Leah picks Finn for a hug. "My god. This is **wrong** in so many levels! Listen, I also have similar problems. My pack treats me like shit for everything I do, yet has no problem with members dating two-year-olds. It only got worse when a girl who wanted to sell her soul for immortality and was a whiny, misanthropic cocktease stole the heart of our Alpha. Who ended up falling for her daughter. I got hated even more for not liking that bitch."

Finn groans. "Life isn't always fair, Leah. But we will manage. So... what will you do tomorrow?" 

"Go a trip to Volterra."

"Should I go?" 

"No. There are about eighty monsters there, much stronger than some lowly Agents. Even though your weapons could probably hurt these fuckers, you are still a normal man and your death would be a loss for the entire Multiverse. Please stay safe. For me."

"But I want to help!"

"I don't need your help! I can take them all myself!"

"You know, Rey is just like that. Always saying that she can take care of herself. She is really competent to be fair. But it makes me feel kind of useless."

"Don't feel useless. Do you know why she wants you to be behind? Maybe her greatest fear isn't dying, but losing you. Maybe she loves you more than herself. Maybe she knows that you are the one who cares about her the most and not that murderer. She doesn't want you to fight because she wants you to be safe!"

"What makes you so sure?" 

"People have the tendency to judge others based on themselves... OW! MY HEAD! ARGH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" 

Finn rushes and tries to help her. Leah feels screams of pain and terror in her head. Her pack. Her pack is being slaughtered. That was the reason the Silver Moblin left. 

La Push, werewolf headquarters. Sam, Leah's ex, is cornered by a Silver Moblin. "Surrender, furball, or die for your blasphemy against the Great One!"

"Never! I am a pround tribesman!" Sam charges, but the monster uses a blade and tears part of his face off. "Heh. I heard a lot about you. When your wife said no to you, you tore part of her face off. I enjoyed doing the same to you when you told me no."

Said wife watches with horror as the Silver Moblin starts torturing Sam. Elsewhere, some wolves who fell for babies are executed via decapitation with silver swords or silver arrows to their faces. 

The Alpha tries to run away from the fight to save his life, but two Silver Arrows immobilize him. The leader of the enemies, a Hell Knight, draws his laser blades.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A selfish coward who is guilty of sexual assault, having a romantic relationship with a person since she was an infant, scrapegoating people for your wrongdoings..."

"But, Master, I am an ally of yours! You are with the vampires, aren't you? We are against humanity, right?" 

"Yeah, I remember why you are with us. Before the alliance, you were about to kill plenty of the creatures of the night. You think it's all about you, right? 

You and your vampire friends aren't really high in the monster food chain. In fact, even I am not on top. I had no idea you fell for an infant, though. I am not sorry to do this."

He raises his foot and stomps on the Alpha's head hard, breaking his skull instantly.

The last thing the Alpha sees through the mind link with other pack members is Leah getting comforted by a man who cares about her. CRUSH!

Elsewhere, a boy with blond hair which are somehow always vertical is watching television. Some football, some action films, some high fantasy... 

He is in a sad state, because of the abuse he always got. His favorite food is bacon, and for that his sister blames him for everything bad that happens in the planet. He used to have some friends, even girlfriends, but his sister always drove them away from him and blamed him for his toxic attitude... even though all he ever did was offer them steak or eggs. 

In fact, he never degraded or hit a woman. He even got pissed when his sister used a postcard which dehumanized women and children to promote her supposed pacifism.

He is surprised to see somebody ring the bell at the house. Reluctantly, he opens and sees Lulu. His ex.

"What do you want from me, Lulu? Want to sabotage another relationship of mine, just because my great, sweet and caring sister told you so for the cause? Want to have me hanged and watch? Want to kick me in the balls for supporting organic farms as an argument? Want Raziel to kill me?" 

Lulu never understood why the boy was never level-headed and always shouted until now. Only now she sees that he did never pretend to be the victim, but he actually was one. She just kneels before him.

"Forgive me, Shawnie. I was wrong. I was so damn wrong. Raziel is a complete monster. All this time, we used the fact that we don't eat meat to support rape and murder of innocents. We thought diet would be enough criteria of compassion. But no. I am sorry about everything that I have done to you. You never abused me. You never hated me for what I ate, from my race or my gender. How can I fix what we used to have? Should we hook up again?" 

Shawn thinks about it. "No."

"Why? But I apologized! I told you that I renounced the "us vs them" mentality. I even respect the fact that you eat different things now."

"Really?" 

"Yes. But I am still vegan."

"Good for you. Eat whatever you like, you will still be forced to eat living beings to survive. I have to ask one more thing, because I love girls with spines. When a fascist says that black people and cattle aren't different, tell him he is wrong. Don't let them dehumanize you because of your color. Only then I will completely forgive you. But... I can forgive, but not forget. Have a nice day!"

Lulu leaves, unsure of taking Shawn's challenge. He said that for the comparison because he is against Nazism... or because of speciesism? This comparison made Lulu stop using animal products, because she sees them as oppressed, just like the minorities. But if people weren't offended by this comparison, her entire race would have been extinct. 

Elsewhere, still in Netherlands, Kitty buys a Kylo Ren helmet. Nicky is also with her. "I thought you didn't like him!"

"I believe he is a cool bad guy. But I hate when people see him as the victim he never was."

As they exit the shop, they see some Black Gold Gang members trying to pollute the water again. The girls climb to the rooftop and almost stop them, but the gangsters manage to put tar into the water system. 

And, even worse, it's a trap. Many Black Gold Gangsters surround them. "Well, well. So it's you who stopped us last time." a gangster says.

"No, no" Nicky responds "it was that woman, Raziel."

"Nice try, but she would have showed up again. She was probably busy murdering innocents for eating cheese. Instead, you came to stop us. This is why we weren't bothering not to be seen. We wanted you to show up."

Kitty punches the roof and sends two enemies to the lower floor, while opening a hole. But this makes a column of concrete appear from the side of the building. And another man gets on the rooftop. He closes the hole with cement and traps both girls with concrete. "The boss is right. We had to use a big part of the organization. Nice to see an enemy with enhanced strength. But you don't control any element. So, you just weren't any match for my concrete.

Execute both of them now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please live me feedback!


	8. Will of Concrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Nicky engage Cementor and the Black Gold Gang. Meanwhile, Leah and Finn plan to take out one of the primary targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I am no Twihard. But some characters honestly have potential. So, I am trying to improve the Volturi, because they seriously have very much potential. I don't own these bloodsuckers tho!

The gangsters aim at Kitty and Nicky and are about to open fire. But Kitty is more pissed than ever. She needed help to beat Major Massacre and Mina, or at least so she thinks. Now she and her best friend are going to die delaying the gruesome genocide of a city. 

She isn't going to give up. She actually uses her full strength and manages to smash the concrete trapping both her and Nicky. Then she dodges some bullets and knocks an enemy out. She hands his assault rifle to Nicky. Then she steals another gun from another enemy and fires at the mooks. 

The regular Black Gold Gangsters are only a bit more durable than regular drug dealers and Agents. Nevertheless they are dangerous and one manages to wound Kitty in the arm. But she survives and guns her down. Then she fires at Cementor, but he simply raises a wall of concrete and blocks all the bullets. Then he fires sharpnels of cement and manages to injure Kitty.

Nicky is shooting at the gangsters and manages to subdue many and even kill a few. But she runs out of bullets and has to take cover to reload. While Kitty is distracted by three criminals, Cementor destroys the smoke pipe covering Nicky with his powers. Then he uses concrete walls to defend some of his men who were reloading their rifles.

Kitty charges forward, punching a criminal through a concrete wall and reaching Cementor. She slides under a barrage of concrete sharpnels and then rolls under some more. Cementor creates a wall of cement to block a strong punch of his opponent. Kitty shatters it with some more punches and pushes the villain back before landing a flying kick at him that sends him out of the building! 

"I expected this to be much harder. There are so many things you can do with concrete." She proceeds to empty her gun at ten enemies. Meanwhile, Nicky picks up a chunk of cement and chucks it at a Black Gold gang member, instantly knocking him unconscious.

As Kitty subdues an enemy with one slap, she suddenly gets trapped in concrete. Cementor turned into a ball of concrete to survive the fall, accidentally crushing a passing car in the proccess, used a concrete column to easily get back up and trapped Kitty with his powers. 

"I am impressed, woman. Most people underestimated my powers and I killed them without even getting serious. Two years I trained myself. What you beat was me... without the powers I earned from practice. Concrete flesh."

And he turns into a taller man with a thick armor of the hardest cement in the world, which decreases his speed slightly but increases his strength and durability to superhuman levels. He also creates a hammer of cement, which weighs a hundred pounds.

"The last time I used this, I fought and beat a small coven of vampires by myself!"

Speaking of vampires and their covens, Leah and Finn plan to take out the powerful vampire coven of Volterra by splitting the enemy up. Even though Jane is dead, Leah has over five years of practice against vampires and is a werewolf, and Finn has brains, technology and a damn good aim, they are still two against eighty very powerful beings and no willpower will let them win against all of them simultaneously. 

In the five percent chance they win, however, they will stop countless murders of innocents and the supernatural secret will almost certainly get exposed to the public, forcing the monsters to defend themselves from angry humans. 

Leah managed to find the exact hour and place the enemy traps innocent people to feed. The vampires will be distracted and also send only a few minions to fetch their victims. Leah plans to stop the fuckers in the act and save the people.

Finn will provide a distraction. Leah told him everything about the vampires and Finn will expose the secret in the streets of Rome. This will be too important for the enemy to neglect. 

But Leah disagrees with this distraction. "First of all, dummy, you are a human. If you try to do this much damage to the Volturi, they will do their best to hunt you down and kill you!"

"So what? I was always expendable! Do you know how many times I got myself hurt to save others and gained nothing, not even a good word, while they gained their safety? A lot. Do I regret what I did? No. Not at all. If I do this, they will go after me, and you will manage to crush anyone who stays behind to feast on the tourists. Plus, everyone will learn the enemy's secret and they will turn on them!"

"That's the other problem. If we lose, they are going to slaughter the entire city to rebuild their cover. We can't put so many innocent lives at stake, Finn! Please, don't do this! You are going to risk a lot!"

"The wars aren't won by saving what we love. They are won by destroying what we hate. These guys are living and murdering people for hundreds of years. Didn't you say that this threat exists for over a millenium? If we manage to dispose of them, we will end years of tyranny and oppression."

"And if there is something else behind the bloodsuckers?" 

"It will have to come and face us, exposing itself."

"Finn... are you sure you want to do this? You have friends! Friends who are certainly looking for you! I had no friends in my pack! Better let me take the risk! Better let me distract them! After all, we will probably fight on rooftops! I am a Lycan, I know very well how to fight them!" 

"No no no, you have people who care about you. You have me. Before I left the army that had me as a slave soldier, I had no friends. Friendship was actually discouraged, and I had been called out for saving a comrade. Plus, the leaders will probably stay inside. You have a better chance against them." 

Leah gets frustrated. The bonehead is going to get himself killed and insists she won't save him. 

"Do you have anything against people saving your life or something? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" 

"YES, I HAVE! Because I failed to save a comrade of mine and do not want to fail again. Because the last person who saved my life nearly killed us all! Just... just let me do it. I know. I am selfish. I will leave my friends behind. One life for many." Finn storms out.

Leah sighs. "Want to die? Fine. If you actually succeed, however, I will remind the world who exposed the enemy to them." 

Finn goes to some mechanics. "Hello there! I want to ask you a favor." He gives them all of his credits but one. "I would ask you to put two big flashlights across Volterra, on two rooftops. And a megaphone in a third rooftop. You see, I am..."

"You remind me of a movie character. He was a comic relief or something and did virtually nothing."

"Yeah, you must be confused. I destroyed my former captain, exposed her, wounded a superpowered warrior and damaged an enemy flagship. And revealed the weakness of a giant space station, and obliterated a hangar full of turrets, and..."

"Yeah, we get it, you are a badass. What do you want with these things?" 

"Even heard of tourists who go to Volterra and disappear without a trace? Tonight, everybody is going to learn why."

"And why is it so important?" 

The boss interrupts. "Because my daughter and her boyfriend went there and never came back. I suppose it is murder, and if he is telling the truth, we are about to expose a great mystery. We must fullfill the order up until night falls. Not for him or his money. For me and everyone who is worried about their loved ones."

Before Finn pays and leaves, he asks one last thing. "Please, bring torches and molotov cocktails. You will need them for sure."

Meanwhile, Kitty has a very hard time dealing with Cementor. If she attempts to go too far, he will fire big Concrete Boulders and Concrete Bursts. Bullets are like mosquitoes to him. So she attempts to melee him and his hammer. She has the advantage in agility, but he is stronger and more durable. He eventually manages to smack her with his heavy hammer and send her flying. Then he damages her with a Concrete Boulder. He approaches to break her scull with his hammer, but she dodges the finishing blow and three more smashes. Then she manages to punch a hole in his armor. "You are not the only one with practice!"

She proceeds to land more and more punches, smashing through the hard cement, and even knees his gut, but he retaliates with a Quake Punch which sends her towards the edge of the building. She is about to fall, but Nicky manages to take out seven Black Gold Gangsters and save her friend. 

Cementor traps her in concrete, leaving only the eyes exposed. "I will kill your friend and make you watch! She is not the first person I have killed with my powers!" Kitty gets angry and lands a strong uppercut to him, making him flinch. "You talk too much!"

The criminal smacks her with his hammer and wounds her again. "Boys! Finish her off!"

The crooks start shooting, forcing Kitty to take cover behind the walls of concrete. Cementor, who made those walls, dissolves them and allows his men to shoot the girl. She gets at least four bullets to her body. Nicky watches in horror, while the others are emotionless. 

After the criminals stop shooting, their leader grins. "It was a tough fight, but we managed to triumph. Come on, let's leave. The boss will be so happy to learn that the threat has been eliminated!" 

After the Black Gold Gang leaves the building, Kitty starts recovering. "Bastards nearly killed me. Nicky, let's get the car! We won't let them escape!" She immediately breaks the cement covering her friend.

"Kitty, I will pursue them. You probably need a new ability to be able to cope with Cementor. You do stand a chance now, but he has spells beyond your martial arts. And your stake is useless against his armor."

"I did some training the last day. But I still need to perfect my first ability." 

"I will chase them, you train and come later!"

After Kitty reluctantly leaves, Nicky chases the enemy cars. She has installed a hidden machine gun in hers and manages to destroy three enemy cars, avoiding those of the civilians like the plague. Gangsters open their windows and draw their guns to shoot her, but she dodges the bullets carefully... or at least some of them.

She shoots back and misses some shots, but manages to penetrate the hull of an enemy car. However, a bullet breaks the left mirror of Nicky's vechile, while another breaks the back window. 

Cementor has taken off his armor, but he sees through his mirror Nicky's car coming. "Do these two EVER give up? I am pretty sure they should be DEAD by now!" 

He urges his driver to go faster and his thugs in the backseats to throw their Molotov Cocktails. They all do so and Nicky loses valuable seconds. The Molotov Cocktails close the road by setting it on fire. Nicky calls the firefighters immediately and changes road. 

But an enemy closes her way with his car, which also has a machine gun and manages to penetrate the woman's car. Nicky destroys the gangsters' vechile with the machine gun and cools it before it overheats.

She manages to turn and tries to ram Cementor's car at full speed, but he barely dodges and she ends up ramming the following vechile. "Now it's just you and me!" 

Cementor grins. "You don't know when to _quit,_ don't you? No more trapping. I will blow you and your garbage of a car up!" 

Now Nicky has to avoid not only Molotov Cocktails, but colossal walls and columns of concrete appearing either in front of her or barely behind her. 

She is forced to take a turn again. Cementor closes a road leading to them with a wall of cement. 

Kitty is still practicing. After five tries, she manages to perfect her Megaton Fist, where she focuses all of her power in one devastating punch. 

Now she has to find her friend.

Meanwhile, in Volterra, it's afternoon. Fifty tourists have paid to see the mysterious castle. They are quite suspicious, though. There are no reviews for this place. Not since the Resistance fell. 

Their guide, a beautiful woman who is quite pale and with red eyes, hides them with sunglasses. "Wait for one more hour. Soon you will see the historic figures of Volterra."

A young man approaches. "I heard legends that some of the owners are vampires. Is that true?" 

The guide pinches his cheek. "No. Not at all! Vampires, werewolves and other such things don't exist."

"But I saw a woman shapeshift yesterday, calling herself the she-wolf of Rome!"

"It's just your imagination, sweetie."

The guide turns around and sneers. She uses her telepathy to speak to the rest of the Volturi, the evil vampire coven. "She is here. In Rome."

Aro is the leader of the coven. He is an ancient vampire, the one who turned most of his coven into vampires. He killed the last Pope in cold blood and took his place. Since then, he does his best to cover the existence of monsters from humanity, afraid that some humans can actually fight back. 

He can have all your memories with a touch, a laugh nobody else can achieve and even screw up an author's writing. 

He seems interested. "Very well. Unless something happens, we will send our strongest men to kill the bitch tonight. Thanks to her, we lost one of our strongest fighters. And I really, really want to make her pay for that."

Meanwhile, Nicky dodges many Cement Columns and manages to shoot Cementor's car three times. But Cementor manages to create a column right under Nicky's vechile and send it flying upwards. And then it crashes. Nicky manages to crawl under the debris, however... only for a concrete dagger to be planted to her heart. 

Cementor chuckles. "Yeah. I am told that hurts."

"Won't you trap me in concrete again?" 

"No. Your friend will just break it as usual. Instead, I planted some inside you. You will die in a week if not cured. And you are mostly helpless now, too weak to fight. Even I have my limits."

Kitty uses her martial arts for two stealth takedowns and manages to get behind Cementor. She puts him on a chokehold. "I heard that! You bastards are going to pay!" 

Cementor knows he is screwed if he doesn't fight seriously, so he uses Concrete Flesh again. It had some cooldown, but it became available again thanks to the time he lost being chased by Nicky.

This time, he doesn't use his hammer. He just throws Kitty to the ground and starts punching her repeatedly.

In the end, he deals his strongest punch, which he calls Ground Smash. He manages to open a long crater in the road. Kitty coughes up blood and drinks a healing potion she bought before coming. 

"My turn." Kitty throws a parked car at the brute, but he manages to block it with his hands. But it was just a distraction, as Kitty manages to leap forward and unlash her first ability, the Megaton Punch. 

It manages to connect and sends Cementor flying back, his hammer dropping to the ground. Kitty grabs it and starts pounding him, breaking large chunks of concrete in each blow. 

The gang enforcer is repeatedly weakened. But he is not beaten yet. He uses his powers to destroy his own hammer, making it small pieces, and strikes Kitty with a Concrete Burst. Slowly, he approaches to finish her off. But she rolls towards an enemy accidentally killed by his superior's attacks and finds a Molotov Cocktail.

She throws it, but he shrugs it off. "Beton is resistant to fire, moron!" he gloats as he picks her by the throat and throws her at a building. She barely gets up, injured, and finds a dynamite. She smirks as Cementor charges again. This time, she blows his armor up.

"You are defeated. Surrender!"

Cementor sneers. "I never surrender and never flee." 

And he fires some more sharpnels. Kitty slides under them and kills him with another Megaton Punch through the chest. "You shouldn't have hurt Nicky."

She proceeds to carry her best friend to the hospital.

"Nicky, are you fine? It's okay, he can no longer hurt you. I killed him."

"I am fine. Our car is gone, but I have no problem."

"I heard the consequences of the concrete, Nicky." She immediately calls an ambulance and doctors arrive. 

"You are lucky we still have a spare ambulance. We have plenty of people to cure from the tar. But, somehow, these issues have been decreased in numbers."

"My friend got wounded by concrete trying to stop the culprits. We managed to weaken the ones behind the tar, but not stop them completely." 

"Speaking of which" a doctor interrupts "some of these crooks have recovered and are coming for us!" 

Kitty covers the ambulance as it leaves, punching out all of the thugs easily.

After the last criminal is defeated, Kitty tries to locate the headquarters of the Black Gold Gang. They hurt her best friend... and they are all going to pay.

In a galaxy far, far away, Rey is worried. She hasn't seen Finn for more than a day. She has asked Poe, he knew nothing, except how much she probably misses their mutual best friend. 

So, Rey went to Rose. "Where is Finn?" 

"He used a teleporter and somehow he went to another galaxy. I am trying to find a way to bring him back. I already saved his life once, I am going to do it again."

"I know the story. Even though people say you fucked up, and I am not happy that you kissed him, AT ALL, I actually thank you for what you did. Finn... he always came back for me, even while I said that I needed nobody. Even when I went to Kylo to show my place in the Galaxy. I had someone as great as Finn, and now I lost him! I have to find him right now!"

Rose draws her tazer. "No. You don't have him. You know, he was about to go and find you in Ahch-To, Rey, leaving us to fight the First Order, while he wasn't in a shape to fight... I tazed him. I couldn't believe he was leaving just like that."

"You did WHAT?" Rey uses the Force and knocks Rose down. "You... if not for you, he would warn me for Kylo's trap! If not for you, Kylo wouldn't manage to use me and become Supreme Leader!" 

Rose starts begging Rey. "Please! Stop! After all, I always had Finn as my hero! You went for Ben, the murderer! You don't really like Finn. Why do you try to hurt me?" 

"For this!" She bashes her against the wall and steals her tazer. "If you have somebody as a hero, you don't treat him like crap. Got it? Now, let's find him." 

Rey gives Rose her hand. "But to do so, we must cooperate. What do you think?" 

"We are the Resistance. We help each other. First, we must find out where Finn is."

Night falls in Volterra. Finn is about to do the most important, brave and stupid thing of his life. And this time, no Rose can save him, much to his own amusement. The mechanics have put the giant flashlights and the megaphone on rooftops. 

If what Leah said is true, this is the only way he can distract them. They hate publicity most of all. 

"ATTENTION, CITIZENS! EVIL SUPERNATURAL CREATURES HAVE BEEN OPPRESSING OUR GLORIOUS SPECIES FOR A LONG TIME! THEY HOLD NOTHING BUT CONTEMPT FOR US, THEY SEE US AS FOOD AND CURRENCY, THEY STAY HIDDEN AND MURDER YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES. AND THEY GET AWAY WITH IT. ME AND THE SHE-WOLF OF ROME HAVE SEEN A LOT OF INJUSTICES TAKING PLACE. WE HAVE BOTH BEEN TREATED LIKE DIRT FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN NOT LIKING SOME MURDERING BASTARDS.

BUT THEY KNOW THAT THEY ARE NOT ABOVE HUMANITY. THAT'S WHY HERE, IN VOLTERRA, THEIR STRONGEST COVEN DOES EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO HIDE THE FACT THAT THEY EXIST! BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT IF YOU LEARN WHO KILLED YOUR LOVED ONES, YOU ARE GOING TO PUNISH THEM. 

THE SHE-WOLF AND I ARE LONGING FOR KARMA. THE VAMPIRES FEAR IT. THOSE TOURISTS WHO DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A TRACE? THEY HAVE BEEN MURDERED AND EATEN BY THE VAMPIRES OF THIS PLACE. THEY ALL HAVE RED EYES. EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T EAT PEOPLE DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM.

SOME OF YOU HAVE LOST FAMILIES THIS WAY. DO YOU WANT TO TAKE REVENGE? DO YOU WANT TO SERVE JUSTICE? GET READY!"

Leah is listening. "The dumbass! He is actually doing it. Don't worry, Finn... I won't let your death go to waste." 

The Volturi were prepared. They would wait for Leah and Jane's brother would stun her before doing the same to the tourists. The vampires would overwhelm Leah with their numbers and effortlessly kill her to avenge Jane.

But Finn's words reach the ears of the enemy. One man is about to do something worse than killing an Elite Guard, and that's exposing them. 

Some of the guards are about to go to Finn and silence him forever. "I don't know how he gathered the info under our nose, but he is spilling everything in public! If we don't kill him, our kind will be in trouble."

"I agree. Screw the she-wolf, this man must die."

Alec, Jane's brother, doesn't fall for it. "I don't care if he exposes us. He is a human, he doesn't have proof! All I care about is that the she-wolf suffers and dies horribly! And I am extremely sure this is a distraction. Somehow, he learned not only about us, but our only fear as well!" 

The head of the guard, who has curbstomped a violent vampire who could read minds and was a bully, cracks his knuckles. "The she-wolf told him. I believe dinner is served soon enough. You, Alec, stay and fetch it. You also lead the defence against the she-wolf. We don't really need your ability for the human, I will simply lead a charge against him and he will be sileced forever."

Leah manages to sneak past some guards who are listening to Finn and wait for orders to charge. The werewolf knew it would probably work. But she hopes it doesn't. She prefers dying and taking on the entire coven by herself than being responsible for a human's death. But no time to be selfish. One life for many. 

If it actually works, Leah will not just save her own life and fifty tourists. Millions of people who would be murdered through eternity could be saved. And if she dies, there goes one of the strongest and fastest vampire slayers.

She manages to locate the dining room, silently kill the two guards and wait for the vampires and tourists. She scouts the area for any foes. There is only one Vampire, who can turn invisible. She punches Leah in the face and knocks her down.

"Drat" Leah thinks. She really wanted to find the room empty. It would make her job much easier. If she can predict the enemy's moves, she can get rid of her quickly. It will be necessary to do it before the tourists arrive, or they might be doomed.

The coven's leaders are listening to Finn. 

"How? How did he learn it? Treachery!" Caius, a violent blond Vampire Lord shouts. "Must be the she-wolf, or we have a traitor!"

Marcus, a man with long, brown hair, who can see all the emotional bonds between people and use them to blackmail and manipulate his victims, responds. "This man has no evidence. Unless we intervene and kill him, people might think he is crazy and our secret is safe."

Aro drinks a cup of blood. "A man with no evidence does not spill everything like this. Also, I heard something about the feasts we make in groups. First time I regret these. I fear he has evidence."

Caius cracks his knuckles. "I actually hope people believe him and we get exposed. I am sick of hiding while we could destroy humanity. And, you know what? After what happened several years ago..."

"What? The confrontation with those self-righteous morons who think I only see relationships? Nothing happened. I was even more bored than usual." 

"Don't interrupt me, Marcus. We were humiliated, because we just fled when we saw that one of them had a pathetic mind shield. And was hiding. Some saw us as cowards because we didn't fight other cowards. But you are right. Nothing happened. And I haven't seen a fight in ages. I want to engage this human personally. I will make sure he is going to pay. And will show that our coven isn't cowardly." 

"Ok." the Pope impostor responds. "You may lead your troops against the human."

Finn's repeated lecture has managed to have an angry mob gathered on the streets. They all have stakes or torches, and five ex-police officers have flashbang grenades along with the stakes. 

This time, the vampires won't leave. This time, they must _fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to JediBatman, his constant feedback made me renew my love for this story. Also, it has the first lines of the Vampope!


	9. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Finn confront the vampire coven responsible for the murders of 18.250 people every year. Will they avenge the innocent victims?
> 
> Meanwhile, Kitty reaches the one behind the pollution of the water and is determined to punish the criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The battle of the good characters stuck in bad story arcs! Finn and Leah vs Aro and his men!
> 
> Also, Kitty faces Tarrus!

In Volterra, the vampire guide leads the fifty tourists to a very wide room with armour suits and wolf heads on the walls. They are actually from werewolves the coven has killed in battles. 

The fifty tourists are marveled from the excibits... and suddenly, they can't feel anything. "Wonderful, Alec!" the guide comments. "Nice of you to paralyze them. Now, let's eat. I call dibs on the man who suspected the truth." 

"Do you hear a suit of armour cracking?" 

"Yes. But why?" 

And a large wolf lunges at the guide, tearing her head off with its teeth. Two of Alec's men try to attack, but the canine is too fast and kills them quickly. 

But Alec lands a punch on the wolf before a swipe knocks him down. The last guard bites a woman and is about to suck all of her blood, but the beast tears his arm off and then his head.

Alec stuns the big canine and kicks it. Then a realization hits him. "It's you! How... how did you sneak past us so easily? Do you know how much losing my poor little sister hurt me?" 

He allows Leah to move freely. "Sadly, I can't stun you with you feeling anything. And I want you to feel all the pain my sister could inflict while she was alive. I want you to feel all the pain YOU inflicted on ME!"

Meanwhile, Finn has finished his speech and a large wave of vampires, the powerful Volturi Guard, charges at him to silence him forever. Of course, they are superior to those worthless humans, so they definetely can take one of them as a batallion. 

Alas, Finn has led them into a trap. The moment they are right above the angry mob, the colossal searchlights strike them directly. 

Finn miscalculated. He expected the vampires to burn after being exposed to so much light. Not to sparkle like sissies. Finn doesn't know what to do. Laugh at this travesty or be worried that they survived! 

But he is still lucky, as the lights hit their sensitive red eyes and the sparkles are seen by everyone... exposing the supernatural creatures to everybody! Plus, the sparkles from each other blind the vampires, making them bump into each other and drop like dead moths at the feet of the angry mob... which stakes and burns them without any mercy.

Finn chuckles. "You are not vampires, you are fireflies!"

Caius and his elite liutenant arrive. The liutenant, Felix, is still overconfident. "He only killed some grunts. I am not a mere grunt." And he goes zig-zag, making Finn's job harder... but in the end the lights focus on him. He gets blinded for a moment, but he still manages to advance... 

However, his enemy is one of the best shots in the Galaxy. These vampires are weak to heat. And a blaster bolt goes in extreme speeds, and is full of heat. 

So, the vampire's head and Finn's blaster bolt become soulmates forever. Felix yelps in pain, but his durability allows him to survive. The second shot is in the heart. 

Here the target simply drops dead. Finn blows the smoke of his blaster. "These fangs sure help you a lot at sucking." 

Caius realizes he lost over half of the coven. He sends ten more vampires at Finn. He decides to do a circle and attack Finn from behind. The vampires fly in two different teams of five, forcing the former Stormtrooper to focus one flashlight in each team. But Finn is not alone in this fight. An ex-cop fires garlic gas on a vampire, making it drop like a stone. Two more guys of the angry mob set the vampire woman on fire.

Some members of the angry mob smile. The Volturi have killed and eaten their loved ones and more innocents. These victims are finally avenged. And not only do they know what they face, but that they can be mocked and _how they can be defeated._

And the best part? The battle they are _winning_ is nothing but a distraction! 

But... the battle isn't going so well for Leah. Alec is savagely beating her up. "SHE WAS ALWAYS MY CLEVER GIRL! SHE WAS OUR LORD'S PRIDE AND JOY! SHE ALLOWED US TO PUT THE BABY-EATING VAMPIRES UNDER CONTROL! AND YOU? YOU MURDERED HER! NOW, THE OTHERS WILL FEAR US LESS! WHAT YOU DID MIGHT DESTROY OUR ENTIRE SPECIES!" 

Leah manages to bite his shoulder, but Alec still beats her up. His eyes have turned completely black. He is angry. Bloodlusted. "SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!" 

The she-wolf finally, with her primal instincts kicking in, manages to claw and bite the vampire several times and turns back to her human form, drawing her stake.

"Did she really matter more than these fifty humans? They all have loved ones, bloodsucker. And they never, ever hurt you. They are sapient beings, just like us! Right now, you and your mooks were about to kill fifty innocents. And you DARE get pissed because the elite who tortured me and others to near-death died a second time? ASSHOLE!"

She turns back into her wolf form and charges at Alec, who also charges, completely hungry. They go faster than the human eye can see. But only one of them has super speed even for their species. This leads to Leah hitting the vampire first and knocking him down.

She lunges to finish him off, but he kicks her and throws her to a suit of armor. "I can't beat you without making you suffer. But I can maximize your pain. My little girl was worth infinite mortals. She could live forever. And ever. These fifty are worthless. Like cattle. And you know meat is not murder."

As he tells that, he is about to feast on a child. But Leah darts at full speed. Time slows down around her as she lunges at the vampire elite fighter and bites his neck, tearing his head off with her own teeth!

He had it coming.

All fifty tourists regain their senses. "What happened? I wasn't feeling anything!"

Leah turns back to a human and quickly yells at them. "Quickly! There are evil creatures here! Grab weapons and armor suits and run for your lives!" She becomes their new guide in the way out. Two Volturi guards ambush them, but Leah stakes the first, while that man who suspected the vampires sets a lance on fire and stabs the second one mortally.

Then all of them try to escape as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, Kitty has managed to earn a new weapon. The lethal Feral Claws, which are made of bronze. With them, she can do a Feral Swipe which cuts through iron and climb walls at least as fast as a cat. To fight the rest of the Black Gold Gang, she has to train. She does some practice before going to fight.

Raziel, too, goes for the Black Gold Gang, now that Cementor is gone. She was afraid he could beat her up. But she has to stop because she smells something.

Barbecue.

It doesn't matter that the Black Gold Gang is polluting the water, brainwashing and killing people. Raziel sees something even worse. Pippul r itting mitt! How ivol! 

So, she draws her sword and goes to the barbecue to kill everyone for eating meat. She is ready to deliver justice... or at least what she considers justice.

Half an hour later, the tourists escape from Volterra and call their loved ones. Some hug each other, happy that they are safe and free.

Leah sees Finn and an angry mob beating up the Volturi. Her jaw drops. "Holy shit. He actually did it."

She smiles in admiration and returns inside the building, where she assasinates the remaining guards one by one. Soon, she has to face the coven leaders and finish this injustice. 

As the last vampire thug drops to the ground and gets torched and mutilated, a white hand pats Finn's shoulder before he can celebrate. He turns and his face meets a devastating right hook of Caius. 

And he is launched right at the megaphone, which breaks. Caius is looking at him with a smug grin. 

"You did quite a number on my men. Nice to see humans being able to stand up to us. Even those vamps who don't eat people consider you nothing but cattle. Weak, inferior..."

Finn is still aching, the punch was strong enough to break steel. He still tries to shoot Caius, but he dodges.

Caius smiles. "Yeah, forgot to mention something. I don't burn or sparkle in the sun. I belong to the most advanced species of vampirism. I am a Vampire Lord."

Another shot. Caius just blocks it and punches Finn in the stomach. He draws blood, but fails to kill him.

"Yeah, forgot. Your wretched kind can die to cows and pigs. So why wouldn't we be able to die to you? Heh. Even by killing you I can't repair the damage you've just done. Your actions just started a war, and I can't afford it. Tell me... why did you still survive after these two punches?"

"I survived worse. Riot Batons in the chest, more than one starship crash, a lightsaber in the spine, a spear followed by a fall, a staff, some electric shocks... I kept fighting for what is right. You are right. Kill me, and I become a martyr. If I win, I become a hero. 

You underestimate humanity, bloodsucker. The she-wolf told me you once had to face similar problems, when a rival coven violated the rules and you just let. them. go. This is why I act like I have the advantage."

"Those vampire imposters? These guys always act superior to everyone! They condone vampires eating babies! _I_ was willing to take every fucker's head."

"Glad to see a vampire with common sense. I wonder, are they still strong?" 

"They lost their powerful werewolf allies recently. I plan to exterminate them after finishing with you!"

"And if I win?"

"If. They are all chickenshits. They will run away from you and then boast how superior they are to you." 

Finn barely stands on his feet. "What's your name? I propose to cooperate and eliminate these fuckers."

"You harmed me more than they ever could. I decline your offer. But soon, everyone will know my name. I will be Caius the Mighty, who saved the vampire kind from the murderous rampage of Leah and..."

Finn's blue lightsaber passes through Caius' cold heart. "Finn. Just Finn." 

Caius gets pissed. He only dropped his guard because he already hit the human twice in full force and thought he was helpless. He saw the fall of Ancient Rome to the Goths. He saw the medieval times, where people were incorrectly blamed to be of his kind and other monsters. He almost starved when the Black Death hit, the bubonic plague killed some lesser monsters who ate sick humans too.

And now, some human with no powers just staked him. But it will take more than that. Lords can't die by one stake. He roars and tries to strangle Finn, his hands wrap the black man's throat. 

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I AM A VAMPIRE! AN IMMORTAL! YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

Finn also bought a candle and a lighter. Desperate, he ignites the lighter and the candle and rubs it to the vampire's face. As Caius tries to rub his scorched face, Finn manages to cut off a hand. Before the Vampire Lord's healing kicks in, the human cuts off his head. 

A burning blade of light. Perfect weapon for the vampires. To be sure, Finn stabs the heart twice more.

"I can beat you. I am a human. _You are just a vampire. A soulless abomination!_"

He leaves a sigh of relief. He did it. He is not useless. He is not a punching bag, ready for everyone to abuse. He actually did it. He saved thousands of people who would die in this year. 

With his last remaining strength, he throws the severed head of Caius at the angry mob.

In a hallway, BB-8 is hiding because of Finn's instructions. The small droid is programmed to teleport back to the Galaxy if it gets any damage. 

Demitri, one of the strongest guards, advances to attack Leah, but BB-8 sneaks behind him and torches him. Vampires burn like tinder, and Demitri roars in pain. He immobilizes the round droid and bites it, but it has no blood at all. BB-8 burns him even more, but a punch damages Poe's best friend. And so, the droid is unwittingly teleported back to the Galaxy. 

BB-8 gets immediately hugged by Poe. The droid also informs the human that Finn is not in any known planet. 

"Don't worry, buddy, we will find him!"

Meanwhile, Leah manages to tear through the remaining guards. One manages to bite her, but she is used to fights. It helped that, thanks to the distraction, she had to fight only nine guards and Alec.

Soon she is in front of the door. 

Meanwhile, Aro waits inside. He has a sword made of silver, specifically to kill werewolves swiftly. 

"Where is Caius?" he wonders. "I am pretty sure he will soon return carrying the head of that insolent human."

Marcus looks at him without any emotion. "What if Caius lost to the human? I believe we underestimate our prey a lot. Remind me, if they stand no chance to beat us, why do we hide?" 

"Humans have an advantage. One and only. They are more crafty than us. Eventually, they WILL find a weakness of us, even before we understand we have it. Believe me, if I underestimated our enemies of other species, I would have no silver sword right above my throne. If only we could collect a vampire with control of silver or fire, we would be invincible!" 

"Someone is knocking the door. Tell our trump card to stay back, Aro... I will open. Caius? How did the battle go?" And Leah's fist collides with his face.

"Caius is probably dead."

Meanwhile, Kitty has perfected the Feral Claws and jumps from car to car to find a big tar factory. "Of course. He will be here. It's a bit obvious, but he is in his prime in that place."

The front door has two guards with bazookas, so Kitty has to sneak. She uses the claws to climb a wall, reaches a window and breaks it. Then she gets inside, sneaks behind some guards and takes them out.

One of them manages to spot her. He also has a flamethrower. Flamethrowers are used only from the best of the Black Gold Gang, to be more destructive in places filled with tar and petrol, but aren't given to novices so they won't burn their own troops.

Kitty knows she is in trouble, because she only has melee equipment and the enemy has... well, a flamethrower. So, Kitty has to run away. She eventually finds a way to defeat the guard. A big concrete boulder.

Cementor used that rock for training every day. He could lift it effortlessly from a hundred meters away.

Kitty has no concrete control, but her strength allows her to lift it and put the enemy under. As he gets crushed, she takes his flamethrower and sets some oil drums on fire. This is the distraction she needed.

As the guards try to put out the flames, the black woman sneaks past them and enters another room. She is greeted by more armed gangsters, but she puts all of them down with the Feral Claws.

The next wave has two regular gangsters with machine guns and two who have Tar Launchers. Tar hits Kitty and slows her down, allowing some bullets to weaken her. When she becomes fast again, she swiftly disposes of all the enemies with her claws.

Soon she reaches an open area with cars and columns. Heavy metal plays immediately and an alarm sounds. "Ok, this is where I fight a boss!"

Indeed, the leader of the Black Gold Gang enters the place from the other side. Tarrus. Has the power to control not only tar, but pure oil as well!

But he opens the conversation with a simple question.

"Why did you kill Cementor?" 

"He subjected my best friend to a slow and painful death. And helped you kill and enslave thousands."

"And did you think _his_ best friend wouldn't mourn him? Or try to avenge him? You knew I would be his best friend, he was my trusted second-in-command. Didn't you think of the consequences?"

"It's your fault, really. You shouldn't use tar to control the population."

"Well, they don't want to be controlled by themselves. Plus, they have no idea they are controlled. By the demons. Worse monsters than me, or Cementor. We knew. Have you ever killed a monster?" 

"A vampire. Why?" 

"Because you know what we have fought for control over the people. The Romanian Coven was a powerful vampire family that ate babies. Poor Cem, he killed all of them alone just to be killed by you.

As for me? Once, a giant Roc bird was kidnapping people in the city to send them somewhere and make them zombies. When it came for two of my men, I filled its wings with tar. Served it right."

Kitty, for a moment, felt a bit of regret. Cementor might have been a scumbag, but he actually saved humanity from some worse monsters. 

And Tarrus rubs it in her face. "You know, I would ask you to join me and kill that moron, Raziel. She uses somethin as insignificant as a diet as an excuse to murder innocents."

"I would refuse. Because your men tortured my best friend."

"Yeah, sadly, you killed mine too. Have at you!" 

And he fires his revolver six times. Kitty dodges all bullets coming at her and retaliates with punches. Tarrus isn't as strong or durable as Cementor, but is smarter and more agile. So he dodges some punches and lands a few jabs at her.

But in brute strength, even though Tarrus is as strong as five bodybuilders, he is weaker than Kitty. Which was a relief for her, she hated being outclassed in strength three times in a row by villains. First Massacre, and then Cementor... 

After four rounds, Kitty punches Tarrus hard, launching him at a wall. He tries to recover, but gets hit by a flying kick, a left hook and then thrown at a column. 

Kitty proceeds to lift a parked car and throw it, but Tarrus has much more than strength and agility on his side. He turns liquid and dodges the car. Then he absorbs all of its diesel, turns back into human and fires a stream of petrol at the girl, which strikes home.

The petrol doesn't only damage her, it makes her more vulnerable to fire and much, much slower. So, the gang leader turns liquid, emerges behind her and kicks her in the back before putting her into a chokehold.

"You think I didn't care about my men? They were gangsters, killers, but they were still people!" 

Kitty struggles a lot, but manages to break free and throws the petrol away from her before attacking with the Feral Claws. Tarrus dodges every swipe until he decides to counter with a shot in point-blank range.

Kitty is fast enough to duck and slashes him twice with her Feral Claws before landing a scissors kick to the criminal mastermind. She charges again, but the enemy turns liquid again and fires balls of tar at her.

Kitty dodges and climbs a wall to get high ground, but the gangster sprays the wall above her with tar, forcing her to drop down... ripe for a massive stream of tar coming at her fast! It strikes her and sends her flying through the steel wall.

Tarrus charges at her, using petrol as fuel to go faster.

"Finally... I will avenge my fallen men. Tar Storm!"

And plenty of tar drops come from the sky and continuously strike Kitty, making her feel a lot of pain. 

"It hurts! Make it STOP!"

The Tar Storm stops and Kitty collapses.

Tarrus, victorious, crosses his arms in triumph.

"And now, let's mourn my friend and continue my tar operation. I was so damn close and she ruined it all."

When he turns his back, he goes to his room and has ten minutes of silence for his second-in-command.

Meanwhile, Leah easily beats two of Aro's guards simultaneously and charges at the Pope impostor himself! But he dodges her lunge and punches her face really, really hard. "Did you think I was in charge for my good looks?" He kicks her with his superhuman strength in the belly and sends her at the door.

Then he grabs the silver sword. Leah, upon seeing the silver, makes plenty of steps back. But she still doesn't leave the room. She can't run away like her dead Alpha. Not with so many human lives depending on this duel.

Marcus is the one to taunt. "I have seen your bond with the human who distracted us. You like him, but it isn't that obssessive... thing that turns our ancient enemies into sex-crazed zombies. But he? I can sense his feelings for you. He sees you as nothing more than a friend and ally, and loves another girl."

"If you see all my bonds to break me, I am afraid it won't work." Leah grins.

"Ha ha ha... you think so? Remember your pack? The one who scrapegoated you for everything? Nobody liked you, you were a bitch for them. Even your own brother hated you and sucked up to that cowardly Alpha. And you cared so much about him..."

"I know it. I am used to it. And don't try to use my cousin being okay with my abusive ex and hating me either. Or my mother hating on me because I don't kiss the asses of any whiny bitch."

"Yeah? Remember the Silver Moblin? He spared you because your pack had pedophiles."

"Had? Oh... it explains how I felt so much pain the previous evening." 

"Yeah... that evening a troop of Silver Moblins massacred your pack. At least those who were either abusive or pedophiles. They tried to spare the rest. Do you know what your Alpha did?" 

"I felt him. I know everything. I know that he ran the fuck away. And he didn't go far. The only reason I got hurt when he got stomped was that I had a bond with him and had to listen to his thoughts. 

Tell the Silver Moblins that I thank them very much for getring rid of the sicko."

"And you helped us. But guess who died, even though innocent, to save the coward whose ass he kissed every single day. And he was sooo young... you loved your brother, didn't ya?"

Leah really, really wanted to forget that her brother pointlessly sacrificed himself for a selfish, deparved coward. And this managed to piss her off. Especially when Marcus tells her that she killed him.

She, as a she-wolf, lunges at Marcus and rips his arm off with her teeth. As the vampire only cringes in pain, despite the severe damage, Aro shows _why_ he is the one who took the Pope's place and is considered one of the most powerful vampires. He moves faster than even Leah, landing rapid punches at her. Leah bites part of Aro's shoulder off before she slaps him and bites his knee, but he backhands her, smashes her down to the pavement and stabs her with the silver sword. Then he bites her neck.

"I had to deal with savages like you even while I was still human! I learned that you can be both violent and civilized simultaneously! That was, arguably, the biggest feat of the Roman Empire! While you? You belong in a primitive tribe, and needed Columbus to teach you your place!"

"But Aro isn't a Roman name! It's a Scadinavic name!"

"I know! I named myself that way, so people who feared my name could fear it more, but for the wrong reasons! I wanted nobody to know I was a Vampire leader, but a fearsome Viking leader!"

"And what does the name mean?" 

"Means powerful, which I obviously am, and swamp... this is the only hint I ever gave to my true indentity. A swamp is the place with the most bloodsucking creatures. Oh, and don't try to use our little speech to... well... stall for time. Even if that _human_ wins, a big if, I doubt he will have the energy and guts to come here and face the rest of the leadership. 

We hid Caius' true powers on purpose. He becomes stronger when bloodlusted and is actually from the powerful and rare Vampire Lord species. He is also smart and ruthless. And helped me sort all the memories I gained from contact with people. We also hid the fourth leader of the coven. If your pet ever comes here, she will make him kill you. 

So, I have all the time in the world. No matter what happens, _I WIN._" He is about to laugh, but holds himself so he can still be taken seriously.

Meanwhile, Tarrus goes back to the garage and is about to gather his men. Kitty and Nicky caused him a major setback, but he won't stop the operation now. 

He sees Kitty's body. "First, let's get rid of the carcass."

He carelessly approaches the body, which suddenly stands up. A Megaton Punch later, the gang leader is knocked out of the garage! But he is not beaten yet!

He turns into a giant tar beast. And Kitty's punches just pass through him, as the kicks and Feral Claws do. On the other hand, the monster sends Kitty out of the building. He follows her quickly and turns his hand into a hammer, about to break her scull!

But she rolls out of the way and draws her flamethrower. And promptly sets the tar monster on fire. It starts screaming in pain, while Kitty keeps using the powerful flamethrower at Tarrus.

Meanwhile, the remaining Black Gold Gang members are shot by plenty of arrows. Some of them manage to see what the enemy is and start shooting. The intruders get inside and the first one is shot dead. 

"Moblins!" a Black Gold Thug screams. "They didn't send Agents, the Moblins came themselves!" He gets an arrow to the knee... and is still a gangster."

The Moblins are the basic monster troops. Everything below is fodder, everything above is a threat. These Moblins aren't Silver, which are elites, they are regular orange Moblins. They are still competent enough to slaughter the Black Gold Gang. However, they have a few casualties.

The tar beast grabs hold of Kitty's waist and starts squeezing. Then it roars in her face. She can do nothing but flinch. But then it hears gunshots. It drops Kitty and sees two Moblins decapitating one of his men. Tarrus turns his hands into tar cannons and kills both Moblins easily. Then he turns back to Kitty and wraps her with a chain of tar. But she uses her flamethrower and burns the golems's face off. 

Tarrus turns back to human and trembles. "You..." He tries to draw his gun, but a Chaos Orb, a sphere made of Hellfire itself, burns him to the bone.

A weakened Kitty sees her primary target sneering above the body of Tarrus. "Heh heh. I have to thank you, human. Even though you are a parasite, just like everyone else, you helped me stop the Black Gold Gang and their tar!"

"A parasite? Why is that, woman with strange hair?" 

"I saw you condoning rape and slavery. Along with your friend. Oh, of course you don't understand. You think cheese is just another type of food."

"I also think water is wet. And slavery? Please, I helped Massacre get captured! Are you honestly comparing eating cheese to slavery, you dumbass? You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"What? Are you calling me ignorant? You must be brainwashed by the system. You have such an ego that you will be offended if I tell you that I see no difference between black people and cattle!"

"You are quite blind then."

"Blind? Try enlightened. You see, if you are against rape, stop eating cheese. Cheese is a product of rape."

"I am already against rape, weirdo. When I heard that a guy raped women who wore fur, I did my best to stop him... even though I don't remember how he died. I hope it was messy."

"The name is Raziel, parasite... and that man was a hero. Their clothes were provocative. They had it coming." 

Kitty is very weakened by the fight with Tarrus. In front of her is Raziel, who is... Raziel. She still risks it. 

"You... you filthy rape apologist!" 

**WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was the most satisfying Megaton Punch she ever landed to someone... even the one against Cementor wasn't that good for her. 

Raziel coldly stabs her in the stomach and leaves her to die. "You are right. There is a difference between black people and cattle. Cattle are worth _more._"

Then she touches her nose. Blood. A lot of blood. A worthless human just broke it. 

"How... humans are supposed to be weak!"

Supposed to. And Raziel isn't the only one to find the truth out. The Vampire Pope hears a knock on the door.

"Caius? It's been too long! Did he escape?" 

The door opens, revealing Finn. "I didn't escape. I killed Caius. And I am doing the same to you if you don't let Leah go."

Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. 

And after he managed to fuck up my writing, he turned to Marcus. "You said they are nothing but friends!"

"My perfect sense of a person's bonds includes relationships. I never got a single bond wrong. They can't fall in love in two days."

"But you saw the rival coven having a mutual, destructive obssession for each other which had selfish motives for both, manipulation and ten other problems and said it's the purest love you have ever seen!" 

"I swear to the Great One, that was the only time I lied! Of course it was nothing but codependence, but it was intense. Why did I lie? Because it's so destructive that will lead all our rivals to their doom! But these two are nothing but friends."

Aro turns back to Finn. "Marcus has seen couples much more selfish than you two. Anyway, don't think you stand a chance because you got lucky with one enemy! We subdued this bitch effortlessly and waited for you patiently, just in case you won."

He snaps his fingers and an attractive blond woman with pale skin and red eyes and lips comes forward. She is Chelsea, and strong enough to brainwash people. She appears before the black human and cups his face before he reacts.

Then she makes him stare at her chest as she performs her mind control on the human. "Ok. Before I have you kill the animal that invaded our sacred ground, I want you to kiss my feet."

"Yes, Mistress." He immediately does so.

"And now, tell me that you love me."

"I love you, my queen!"

Chelsea turns to Leah. "See? One guy gave a damn about you, and now he is my doll, ripe for me to play with. We decided to make you pay in the worst way possible. To make him betray you. Come on, cutie. Kill the she-wolf." 

Finn draws her lightsaber and storms in Leah's direction, a nasty smile in his face. She opens her mouth to say anything about how wrong this is... 

But Aro has the silver blade at her throat and pokes it. One single move and the sharp silver will instantly kill her, even now when she is fully healed.

As long as the silver sword is close to the she-wolf, she is helpless. Aro grins smugly, Marcus is bored as usual and Chelsea is rubbing her hands rapidly as Finn, with the lightsaber ignited, approaches. 

He raises it on top of Leah. She closes her eyes and is about to cry. Soon, she supposes, the vampire queen will make Finn say that he lied about the vampires and that they love humanity, and then she would probably drink all of his blood or keep him as a pet. Either way, she would enjoy sucking him dry.

Finn does a vertical strike, and Aro's grin fades as he realizes what he is striking... and it's neither Leah nor the Vampire Lord himself. It's the silver blade. 

The swing cuts it in half, useless. "Whoops! I am just a slow, useless, clumsy human!" 

Leah, realizing she has nothing left to fear, charges at Aro and knocks him down, while Marcus looks at his fully recovered arm and Chelsea gasps in shock. 

"What? How can you miss in this range?" 

Finn shoots her in the head. "Not like this."

He couldn't aim for Aro. If he fell, everyone else would suspect foul play immediately and someone else would grab the silver blade and stab Leah to death, probably Marcus. Plus, he was a vampire lord, and he wouldn't die in one hit, even by a lightsaber. And Finn only had the chance for one slash. 

But he miscalculated. The Vampire Queen has also the strength and durability of a Vampire Lord, and she recovers from the headshot. Immediately she reaches Finn and digs her nails in his shoulders, making him wince in pain. Then she grabs him and spins him like a spinning top, making him dizzy. 

"I should kill you for what you did to my species. Not only will humans hunt us to the last one for our actions, but the demons will hunt down and kill us for our failure to keep the secret of the supernatural!

But, since you have potential and seem to be skilled, I have bigger plans for you. Much, much bigger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which power would you like to have? Concrete? Tar and petrol? Super Strength? Super Speed? Brainwashing? Or seeing the memories of everyone you touch? Please leave me feedback!


	10. Serving justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Leah are cornered! Aro, Marcus and Chelsea have them on the ropes and share their past. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Raziel continues her murderous rampage. Who is going to punish her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the climax, since it has the final showdown with the Vampire Lords and Raziel. Enjoy!

As Chelsea plays with Finn as if he is a pet, Leah tries to stop her. But Aro, even without the silver blade, is pretty formidable. And when he starts losing, Marcus joins in and keeps Leah in place.

Chelsea manages to grab hold of Finn's torso and refuses to let him go. "Tell me... how did you resist my mind control? Only a vampiric mind shield managed to block my ability, but you are just a human!"

"You don't know me, carcass. I have no mind shield. I just have enough willpower to resist any mind control... trust me. You are not the first to attempt this on me. Even technology failed."

Finn smirks until he feels the vampire's tonque in his ear. "Eugh! Stop licking!"

Chelsea just tightens her grip on him, immoblilzing him completely and making him scream. 

"Oh, hush." she says calmly as she starts smelling his neck and savoring his odor. Aro calmly approaches them and touches Finn's hand, absorbing all of his memories. 

"Ha, ha, ha... Interesting. You are not from this Galaxy. You were taken from your family as a baby. How unfortunate. Now I can really see why Chelsea, my best comrade, couldn't just make you her personal slave. 

At least not without physical force. And your willpower and spirit... surprised me. I though all humans were selfish assholes who will murder, steal and abuse in order to do their selfish, petty desires. You must be that warrior whom we desperately try to portray as a weak coward because if people see his true, powerful self, they will be inspired by you and bring us down."

"What?" 

"Yes, the tales of your Galaxy are legends in this planet. But, Finn, or should I say FN-2187, we purposefully kept the truth hidden about you. The part where you refused to murder a mother and a daughter? The part where you took charge and did a difficult shot on a speeder? When you saw your beloved girl's message to you? When you exposed Phasma, your abusive ex-captain, and then blew her away? Oh, the government made sure nobody learns about these. Before I got your memories, I thought it was a coincidence. But now, I see why you managed to cause us so much trouble."

"Does he have a sweetheart?" 

"No. Fortunately for you, Chelsea. I see the way you... interact with him. Sadly, some vampires lack subtlety. I see potential in you, FN-2187. If you had what you call the Force, you could have been the greatest warrior of your Galaxy. See, from misunderstandings and other things, you only want to help people and are abused constantly by everyone. 

The girl you love is going to become a Jedi. But something isn't right. She has a man as great as you, yet she somehow went to a man responsible for the deaths of more civilians than me. Yeah. I had enough enemies with toxic relationships. And, of course, everybody treated those relationships as normal.

Even Marcus pretended to do so, in order to let them think their love isn't destructive. Clever man."

Finn, furious that the Pope impostor called him with his slave name and paired his beloved Rey with that nasty Kylo, tries to break free. But the Vampire Queen holds him as tight as she can.

The Vampire Lord continues. "You have been called selfish and a coward. You have been portrayed as a bumbling idiot, even though you are not. You have lost your spine literally. You only got your first saber just to give it to your friend. And you have even been groped by an obsessive fangirl. And, after all of this, and a background full of hate, you insist on doing what's right. I should kill you for what you have done. But you have the potential for something great. 

So, I will leave it to Chelsea. Feel free to change this man. He would be a fine addition to our army."

"A question, though. Why is your laugh so dull?" 

"Because my real one is so insane I struggle not to use it. It makes it... harder for others to take me seriously."

"And what do you think I will do after you change me?" 

After a short pause, the black man continues. "I am going to kill everyone in this room not named Leah and then try to find a cure for this, because I really don't want to be a soulless abomination who murders innocents to survive. I destroyed half your army as a human. Do you think you can beat me as a supernatural being?" 

"Ha, ha, ha... you have a point. Chel, enjoy your toy. You can play with him until he breaks. You know, Finn, we could have been great allies. The problem is that you would give your own life for people whom you don't even know well. Sometimes, they won't even thank you. Some of them won't even see you as a hero. 

You must learn to sacrifice your loved ones for the greater good. I used to have a sister, whom I adored. She brought happiness to everyone close by. And she even married one of my best men, Marcus. But there was a problem. I needed champions, powerful vampires who would keep our existence a secret. That way, we could never have to face extinction. 

By forcing everyone around her to be happy, she distracted Marcus and many of my men from the cause. Violations were frequent and humans started destroying our kind, because my enforcement got weaker. I didn't have the heart... but I had to do what was right. I had to kill my sister... to save my own kind. And I would be still a powerful ruler... if not for _you_ and your _dog!_" 

Chelsea yells at Aro to shut up and he is about to tell her who the true authority is... then two arms wrap his neck and a knee strikes his back before he is pummeled to the ground.

The attacker wasn't Leah, however.

It was Marcus.

"SHE NEVER HURT YOU!"

SMACK!

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU SELFISH MURDERER!"

SMASH!

"SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

WHAM!

"MONSTER!"

WHACK!

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

CRASH! The pavement actually breaks. Aro starts fighting back, but Marcus has the element of surprise and a rage he had yet to feel in centuries. 

"It was for the good of our kind!"

Marcus ducks a punch and kicks his former comrade in the chin. "You could have just force humans to be happy! Why did you have to kill her? She was everything! To both of us!"

"She was a liability to our cause, Marcus. She was useless. Everyone has to make sacrifices." A punch in the mouth interrupts him. 

Leah, with no enemy to keep her captured, aims to free her friend from the clutches of the Vampire Queen. Chelsea is about to bite Finn and suck some of his blood before finding new ways to toy with him... 

But Leah goes from behind as a wolf and with her mouth she manages to rip her entire left arm off. Then she also bites her right shoulder and uses her teeth to grab her and throw her to the wall. She phases back into a human, uses her super speed to charge with her stake and uses it to impale Chelsea. The Vampire Queen, already wounded badly, drops down dead.

Leah immediately grabs hold of Finn, who is struggling to stand up from the hits he took, and squeezes him protectively, gently enough not to hurt him at all.

"The next one who touches him will die again!"

"Thank you, Leah! You saved me!"

"You are welcome! You know, now we are even!"

"Even?" 

"Yes! We saved each other equally, twice to be exact!"

"Got it. So... We are actually heroes now?"

"That's true. You know, I told you your plan was foolish. I knew it would work... but I was afraid that you would be dead... and I would be alone again. Finn... please leave. You did everything you could. Without you, I would never do this. Now please go. Save yourself. I can handle this. Just... promise me you won't get hurt, ok? Please!"

Aro lands a well-placed right hook and knocks Marcus down. "Stick to manipulating and seeing the bonds of your enemies, traitor!" 

Then he approaches Leah. "As for you, Leah, you know stealing a queen's toys is wrong, right? Marcus told me that Finn doesn't love you. He will only see you as a friend. I learned whom he loves. A scavenger, who had power handed to her and it went in her head. Don't hope you and him can become a couple."

"I can live with that. I didn't do that obsessive thing some packmates of mine did! I also see him as a good friend. Don't think that I will want to hurt anyone who approaches him! I am just grateful that he saved my life twice, because he deserves it!"

Marcus appears behind Aro. "I saw another good bond. Let me introduce to your new soulmate, Aro. My hand!" And he punches his former boss again before biting him thrice. As the two Vampire Lords start trading savage blows, Leah turns into a wolf and charges at the Pope imposter, tackling him and biting him. Then she gives him a savage beating, but he manages to push her away and block a kick from Marcus. 

"This... this is surprising. A vampire, a werewolf and a human... all together against me... this won't be the end of me. If I die, who will keep order? You are about to cause a full-scale war! A war which will completely destroy humanity!"

And he starts cackling for real. His laugh is so strange and ear-piercing, that it can't be written properly on paper and manages to stun all three attackers, even Marcus who is another Vampire Lord. It basically amounts to him having a stroke and laughing at the same time.

Finn speaks. "How can you DO that laugh? This takes talent!" Then, for some reason, starts chuckling too.

So does Leah. But Marcus, due to being totally berserk for his mate's pointless murder, doesn't.

He manages to regain his composure and chrages again. But Aro blocks his punch and becomes taller, showing two big bat wings and bigger fangs than before. His eyes become completely red. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is why I am the great leader of our kind! I know everything about everybody. While they know almost nothing!"

Finn draws his saber, still determined to fight, even in this situation. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The Vampire Lord roars at his adversaries and throws plenty of fireballs from his hands. "Time to punish!"

Finn gets wounded by a fireball and drops down. Marcus charges at the monster and manages to bite it before punching its gut and kicking its nuts. His eyes are pitch black, he has only one thought• avenge his mate. "I no longer care about our cause, bastard! All I care about is that you DIE!" 

He keeps punching and biting. But the other Vampire Lord manages to pick him up and slam him to the ground before repeatedly stomping his head. "You selfish traitor! She was but ONE PERSON! She HAD to be put down because she made our men forget their duty! Without us, either the baby-eaters take charge or the humans kill our kind!"

Marcus has a power he never had before and manages to stop one of the stomps. "It was not necessary. You could have left us live in peace. You can remember every move of your opponents. You could replace me with Chelsea. Imagine her power!"

"I couldn't. She was the second strongest of us and I had to hide her. To use her as my trump card!"

Leah gets into the fight and bites Aro's knee off! Then she uses her super speed to dodge the incoming fireballs and land another bite. Her hit-and-run strategy distracts the monster, allowing Marcus to bite part of its right wing and rip it. As the winged creature tries to fighy them off, Finn's vision is blurry and he struggles to shoot straight. So he crawls towards the silver sword to cut himself and distract Aro... who manages to hit Marcus and Leah with fireballs simultaneously.

Then Finn uses the broken blade and his enemy smells the blood. He charges faster than the human eye can see... but Finn senses him coming. He manages to dodge the first swipe just in time, while Leah lunges and rips part of the monster's throat. 

The Vampire Lord retaliates with beams from his eyes, but the she-wolf dodges them and gets between him and the human. Marcus sees Leah's stake on the floor and impales his former boss with it. Then he uses all of his power to break his neck. But, as he is chocking, he is set on fire by his enemy's pyrokinesis. He does not care. 

He lost everything he loved. He wasn't enjoying himself for a long time. Now he found the one behind his misery and is about to make him pay. He would kill himself to rest in peace anyway. 

"Thanks for gloating. Asshole." were his last words as he managed to rip the beast's head off right before he turned to ash.

Leah carries the wounded Finn outside using her extreme speed. As they get out of Volterra, they see the sun finally rising. The vampires have fallen... humanity is ready to fight back! 

Leah speaks to the mob, who managed to beat the vamps without casualties. "Attention, everyone! I, the She-Wolf of Rome, along with the man I chose to help our glorious kind, showed you the light. But we could never do it without you! You were all brave today. You avenged your loved ones the bloodsuckers have mudered. This city is proud of you!" 

Then she pats Finn's shoulder. "And this man... I heard everything. Don't believe the stories that portray him as a coward. A coward doesn't do what Finn did. He saved me just as much as I saved him! Three cheers for him!"

Finn speaks up after they cheer for him. "It's not only me who deserves it. I only did the distractions! The She-Wolf was the one who saved the fifty tourists single-handedly. She also took out all their best fighters. She also saved me as much as I saved her. Three cheers for her!"

Karma comes soon for some people. Later for others. Finn and Leah were treated like garbage, even though they were always willing to help others. But finally, people see their true colors.

The mass murders of the tourists? Was the evidence that exposed the vampires. 

And as for the coven? They all died and went to Hell.

The human and the werewolf happily embrace each other and look at the dawn of a new day.

Several hours later, the couple of cheese-sellers do their job and get many customers. Suddenly, a flap of wings is heard and a woman with dark pink hair emerges. She has a halo, but also horns, and is sucking a lollipop. 

"Welcome!" the husband tells her. "How could we help you?" 

She draws her sword. "You monsters profit from slavery. You deserve to die."

"What slavery? We make the cheese ourselves!"

Raziel decides to show her pacifism she boasts about by murdering the sellers and the customers wirh her sword... but she gets shot in the back. 

She turns and sees a white man with black hair and an assault rifle. "Who are you? A rape enabler?" 

"No, Raziel. That's you. I am here to chew bacon and kick your murdering ass. And I am all out of bacon."

After the man fills her with lead, he throws her out of the shop and puts her head first into a garbage can. Then he puts in a grenade. 

After the explosion, he blows the smoke of his assault rifle off. "Aaah... always nice to beat up bullies." 

Suddenly, Agents surround Dex. "You! You are under arrest for murder!" 

"Murder? I defended innocent civilians from the creature's attempts to hurt them. I stopped plenty of murders. And no lecture about killing a killer. I have taken out many killers."

"Raziel was one of our government. She was about to commence purification." The Agents start shooting him, but the man guns all of then down easily. 

"If what I did was unfair, don't call me Dex again."

From the ashes of the explosion, a weakened and battered Raziel emerges. Part of her face is missing and her eyes are pitch black, empty, soulless. 

She points a finger at Dex. "YOU!" And then, trembling, she shows her black wings. "You leave me no choice. I tried to blend in with your worthless kind. I tried to show you that you are nothing but parasites. Your god told me that humans are good. But I saw some of them eating other sentient beings. That's parasitic."

"Yeah... then all carnivores are parasites."

Raziel stamps her foot in anger. "STOP! STOP BEING AGAINST MY DOUBLE STANDARDS TO JUSTIFY SPECIECISM! In the end you will tell me rape is never excused and other shit!" 

"And do you think even your false god condones rape? I thought even an asshole like him hates it."

"Don't speak ill of the Great One! He knows that you humans are all flawed, sinful parasites! Your extinction will help animals and the planet! As long as one human lives, the planet will be dying."

"That's not speciecism?" 

Raziel casts Hellfire as an argument, but Dex rolls out of the way. Then he chucks a grenade at the rebel angel, but she dodges by flight and fires many black feathers. Dex gets hit by one, which pierces his light armor and makes him wince in pain. 

Then Raziel starts firing Chaos Orb after Chaos Orb at Dex. He dodges them and the small pools of lava they leave. Then he shoots at her wings, making some holes. She sets her legs on Hellfire and divebombs him, knocking him down. 

Then she goes back to the dairy shop to kill everyone inside. But then she hears her name. "Raziel! I was looking for you! You look different!"

"What is it, Lulu? After you treated me the way you did for just saving the Earth from a parasite, you want to talk to me now?" 

"Yes. I talked with our organization's leader, Brie, about your pacifism. You are no longer in our animal rights group. You used it to justify your misanthropy. You are not a pacifist, you are not a vegan, you are a murdering whore!"

Raziel snaps her fingers. Immediately, two Moblins are called to help her. "Kill the black woman."

Dex manages to shoot a Moblin dead, but the other wounds Lulu in the heart with an arrow before Dex shoots him too. Lulu turns to see Dex. 

"You... you saved me. But... I thought all carnists are selfish."

"Diet is like gender and race. Who the fuck cares about it? Oh yeah, people who confuse black people with cattle. Isn't it right, Naziel?" 

Lulu leaves a bitter chuckle. "Yeah. I see what this comparison means now. I am sorry. I just wanted to elevate the animals... put them to the level of humans... stop animal abuse that way."

As Dex is about to call an ambulance, he spots Raziel going to destroy the shop. "Oh no, you don't!" He shoots her in the back again. Lulu yells at Raziel. "STOP! This is cruel! These people never hurt anyone! Not even animals!" Then she drops to the ground, bleeding from the arrow wound.

Raziel chuckles. "You said I am not a pacifist, and use a diet to excuse my misanthropy. If only you knew... how right you are. But you were also an abusive girlfriend who degraded her own race. You will not be missed." 

And she uses Hellfire to boil Lulu alive. 

"You sick bitch!" Dex yells. "Why did you do that?" 

"She called me an embarrassment to my cause."

"You are."

Meanwhile, Kitty sees Nicky at the hospital. "How is the cement going?" 

"Even though it is going more and more slowly thanks to the doctors, it's still getting worse. I might not make it. But I won't ask you any favors. You already avenged me and stopped the tar."

"I am not done yet. I have to stop another monster, even worse. Thankfully, my wound got better. I wonder where Raziel is..."

A female doctor replies. "Outside a cheese shop... and she is fighting a soldier. And losing."

"I have to help him!" 

As Kitty leaves, Nicky watches the Boar News.

"A massacre happened in Rome, Italy, where an angry mob brutally mudered the rich family of Volterra. They impaled them with stakes, set them on fire and even used toxic gasses." 

Al Astor shows the angry mob dismembering helpless people and even burning them alive. Of course, no mention of the victims being anything strange. As usual, all good moments of Finn are not mentioned at all. Because he is exactly what the government doesn't want humans to be, and Al doesn't want the vampire secret to be exposed for some reason. 

However, he has no fangs or pale skin. He is basically a normal human. He continues to talk about how a filthy wolf murdered the family heads. "And a blond girl was just cuddling with her boyfriend when she got eaten by a wild wolf. The wolf proceeded to sexually assault the man later. 

The culimination of the atrocities was when a man got his head cut off and it got thrown off the building. Later, the Pope was also brutally murdered. I can assure, the mob will be punished for their blasphemy.

By the way, the sleazy, slovenly Black Gold Gang was destroyed yesterday. The heroine who destroyed it and stopped the gangsters from murdering everyone with their tar is called Raziel, a brave, noble lady who fights for equality of all sentient beings.

This is Al Astor of the Boar News. Have a nice day."

Nicky starts shouting. "It was Kitty who destroyed the Black Gold Gang! KITTY! Raziel is but a cold-blooded murderer! Something is wrong with Al Astor. He can't just be a misguided idiot. And I think there are some parts missing from the massacre in Italy. A wolf in a building? It can't be Leah! Leah isn't a rapist!"

Meanwhile, Raziel uses her sword to duel with Dex, who uses his combat knife. Thankfully for Dex, he is used to fight stronger opponents, plus he isn't partially blown up by a grenade. To be fair, the bomb did nothing to change Raziel's sanity.

They manage to slash each other. But one wears body armor and the other used to be an angel. When Dex manages to kick Raziel in the knee, she picks him up and flies high before suplexing him to the ground. Then she punches his chest.

But Kitty appears. "Ready for a rematch, bitch?" 

"Not fair! See, I am injured!"

"Didn't stop me from punching you the last time, when _I_ was injured. And I had fought someone WITH superpowers."

Raziel attacks with some feathers, but Kitty dodges with a backflip and draws her flamethrower. And before Raziel can attack again, the black woman acts. She ignites the flamethrower... and sets the murderer ablaze! She aims for the wings, burning them off. 

Raziel screams as her entire body is engulfed in fire. "MY WINGS! MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Dex shoots her in the back of the head. "Oh, shut the fuck up." 

It's over. Raziel is dead. And she isn't going to cause any more mudrers!

Once, she set a farm with many poor pigs on fire. Of course she blamed the farmers immediately. She didn't actually care for the animals, just to scrapegoat people she didn't like. Now she will burn for an eternity.

Kitty and Dex embrace tightly. "I missed you, bud! How are you?" 

"Well, I just killed Raziel. Better than ever! And thanks for helping me with your flamethrower."

"This baby is even more useful than you can possibly imagine. Even heard of the Black Gold Gang?" 

"No."

"Well, I only have to say that having a flamethrower makes fighting a tar giant much easier."

Night falls in Volterra. Finn and Leah are looking at the beautiful setting sun. The werewolf places a hand in the human's shoulder. "Tomorrow are the elections for a new Pope. Will you try to get elected?" 

"No, no, no. I can't be the authority in a religion I don't believe in."

"And in what do you actually believe?" 

"The Force. A power that creates and binds everything."

"Any embodiments of that Force?" 

"The Ones of Mortis. They are very powerful entities. The Father represents the Balance, the Daughter represents the Light and the Son represents the Dark. They have the respective attitudes..."

"I believe in spirits. They blessed, or cursed, some of our tribe so we could protect people from the greedy supernatural evils... until our Alpha betrayed us because he fell in love with..."

"You have told me before. He deserved what he got."

"He did. You know, I plan to create and lead a new pack. A pack which will protect humans and destroy monsters. Your kind is a beloved creation of the spirits of good. I can't allow you humans to die by a bloodsucker. I think it's not over, Finn. Oppressions don't just end on a day... but they also can't last forever."

Finn smiles at her. "Good luck! Or, as we say in the Galaxy, may the Force be with you." 

Tourists come and visit Volterra. They find the historic buildings damaged, but in relatively good condition. However, there is no guide. And when they reach the dining room, they manage to leave it perfectly unharmed.

Some of them are even bored. "Shame. Nothing interesting happened. I thought that was a place of death and horror."

"It was until yesterday."

In the end, the entire group poses in front of the latest exchibit... Caius' head on a stick with a note about Vampire Lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that actually made me angry was the treatment of Finn in the ST. I mean, he has plenty of cool scenes... but most of them were deleted on purpose! What the fuck, Disney? Just... look on his backstory! He would make a great protagonist! Seriously... why did you blow this chance? 
> 
> (Calms down) I believe that there's no better spitefic than something which shows Finn as a badass Jedi. He deserves it. 
> 
> Leah is also treated like shit for no reason, but her canon isn't my favorite, so I am not as angry. Basically, both are called selfish, but they would prefer to die than let others suffer.
> 
> So I figured they would make a great team.
> 
> Also, I took some liberties with Pyrokinetic Monster Aro, but he had no chance to win otherwise, and besides, I am not above buffing characters. 
> 
> What's your most hated character in general? Mine is Raziel.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!!!


	11. Finn's Paradiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later, Rey and Rose manage to locate Finn.
> 
> For Finn, it's a heaven with rays of sunshine, clear waters and roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the few where the OCs take a backseat. Also, it has no big fight. Please enjoy!
> 
> And... it started as an original work, but then I decided to put in other characters. I am not getting paid for this.

Two months have passed since the fall of the Volturi. Finn and Leah are patrolling the streets of Rome, since they expect retaliation for what they did in Volterra.

So far, there were three minor attacks by Agents, which were repelled rather easily. 

"Do you want to watch TV, Leah?"

"No. It will have Boar News, which for some reason always demonize us. I have the feeling the government is paying Al Astor for his lies, or they have his family hostage. I was sure Aro was behind him, but Aro is dead, so who is the real leader of the enemy?"

Speaking of Al Astor, he is now speaking about another mindless crime. "Murder in Termina, as the sleazy, nauseating, repulsive, disgusting, sadistic Pan Hancock went on a rampage once again. 

As you remember, he slaughtered a group of pacifist animal rights activists because he is a psychopathic animal abuser. They didn't even fight back as he stabbed them all with his blade. 

Our noble, great hero, Sterk, who always punished animal abusers and pimps, had captured an evil dairy farmer who was raping her cows and was about to set her own farm on fire to get insurance for an even bigger farm, ready to torture more cows.

So, the monstrous, evil Pan Hancock, who wanted to force another woman to sleep with him, went to free this selfish murderer and killed many Agents just doing their jobs. In the end, he confronted Sterk and his pets and murdered every single one. 

I can assure you, the criminal will get punished.

This is Al Astor of the Boar News. Have a nice day!"

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Kitty and Dex have a very pleasant surprise, as Nicky actually managed to recover with the doctors' help! They are ready to celebrate this with plenty of drinks. 

Dex, however, learns that another gang is making havoc. He decides to take them on himself. 

"And our celebration? Come on, Dex, it's been months since we could be together."

"Nicky, I get it, but... duty is duty. When I am finished, I will call you both."

"Can we come with you?" 

"No. I want you two to be safe."

"We destroyed the Black Gold Gang by ourselves. We will be fine!"

As they are arguing, another pair of bickering allies finally reaches Italy. "Rose, thank you for not saving me on Alps. That vampiric couple had it coming."

"Hey, I shot the vampire man, distracting him. That does count for saving."

"You did not stop me from interfering. For that I thank you."

"Well, you are a Jedi. You can take even immortals. I am not worried about you in the slightest."

"Yeah... I used to think I needed nobody. Then Finn got MIA and the First Order started getting the upper hand. Thankfully, Poe managed to defend our main base and I defeated Tareth, the Knight of Ren."

"But Kylo managed to expand his influence. He had a city rounded up and killed... do you still see him as a victim? Come on, I know you don't really love Finn. I mean, he tried to protect you and you hit him. And then, Finn tried to protect you from Kylo, who had just killed his father, and you went to the Supreme Leader to help you with your loneliness. Honestly, Finn deserves much better than you."

"Normally, I would tell you to shut up, but you are right about one thing. I didn't treat Finn well enough. If we find him, I will immediately apologize for these mistakes. Rose... everyone does mistakes. A true Jedi learns from them and tries to correct them."

Rose smiles. "And I will apologize too, for everything bad I did to him. I miss him so much."

"Me too, Rose. Me too."

They get in Volterra, where they spot a team of seven men mugging a couple. Rey darts to stop them, but suddenly the five robbers drop dead by blaster bolts in their heads. The other two start shooting back, but a big wolf charges at them and bites their legs off. 

Rey sees the couple safe and sound, thanking the bulky, blue-eyed wolf. She stares in confusion.

"Why is the beast not attacking them, but only the robbers? And I didn't know there were blasters in this primitive part of the Universe." 

Leah, who is the she-wolf, spots the two girls and their weapons. She assumes they are more robbers and is about to charge. Rey and Rose are also ready to attack, thinking it's just a feral beast, until...

"REY! ROSE! STOP!"

And Finn jumps from a roof, uses his lightsaber to slow down his fall and lands with his feet on the street.

"And you, Leah! These are not more robbers! These are my friends. It was bad that I always had to stop fights between each other!" 

Leah growls. Finn understands her. "I am serious. They probably think you are a feral beast and not a friend of mine. Isn't it right, girls?" 

"Just friend, I suppose." Rey responds. 

"Yes, Rey, just a friend." Finn looks around to see if the couple is still here. When he sees it's only the four of them, he gestures to Leah to show her true form. She turns into her human self, the beautiful Native American. 

"So, Finn, these are the girls you were talking about? You don't have great taste. I suppose the white, taller one is Rey." Leah gives her her hand. "One of our enemies could see bonds. He saw that you, Rey, had the strongest bond of all with Finn. He really loves you." 

Rey smiles. "Oh, I know. Did he also see that I love him back? I was extremely worried. He was the first man who came for me and was willing to die for me, didn't use or abuse me."

"He didn't. Maybe he would have sensed YOUR bonds to see it. Or he saw that you saw him as just a friend."

Finn scoffs. Leah continues. "But, he died two months ago. Who knows? Maybe he is over you. Maybe you started loving him after he went absent."

Rose interrupts. "And what was he feeling about me?" 

"According to that guy, he only saw you as a friend."

"But he is long dead... who knows, he might miss me much more now. But first... I am sorry, Finn. Sorry that I kissed you without asking. Sorry that I didn't let you save the Resistance. But I... I couldn't lose you. See the happiness you brought to the people! Do you know how we found you? I saw a poster of you staking a man with fangs with your saber!" 

"I forgive you. And that man was Caius. He thought our kind was worthless."

Rey is next. She grabs Finn's shoulders, kisses him in the lips and apologizes. "Oh, Finn! I had you as something given. I never expected... I would lose you... I am sorry. For our first meeting. You didn't know me, yet you rushed to save me and I hit you. And then you overcame your own fear and nearly killed yourself to save my life... I went to the asshole who hurt you..."

Tears flow from her eyes. "It was fair for me to become a Jedi instead of you! It was the only way for me to even become as great as you! When you left, I did hold my ground, but was still sad because I missed you! Will you forgive me?"

Finn kisses her back. "Of course, Rey. Of course." 

Leah watches her friend with a smile. Every day, she was happy that she didn't have that obsession her packmates had, because she knew he loved another woman, and Leah would hurt him or his friends. If only her pack regretted scrapegoating her for everything bad and didn't constantly hate her for being a woman and calling them out for serious mistakes...

But then Finn, who learned that through Rey's mind reading, hugs her. "Leah... you should not feel alone. We are friends. We will do anything for each other. Do you want to join our team?" 

"Will you... leave this planet?" 

"Yes. We will do so soon enough."

Leah holds Finn's hand. "Finn... don't leave yet. This planet needs you. The people love you for what we did! For what _you_ did! If not for you, thousands of people would suffer and die each year for centuries! But you know what? What you did was still foolish. You nearly died. What would I say? That I led you to your death? What would Rose do? Spend her life in mourning? And what would Rey do? Go to one of the worst people of the Multiverse to comfort her?"

"My Galaxy also needs me. We have war. We have slavers. They must be put down." 

"Also, without you, I will be alone again!" 

Finn pecks her cheek, before winking to Rey and Rose.

"Leah... I won't leave just yet. I will help this planet a little more. But... when I leave, I don't want you to feel alone. You already have friends. The people love you too. They think you are a goddess."

"I am not. I only pretended to be one to earn the people's trust before my actions could speak."

"But you are still a heroine. You are a great person, Leah, and never forget that. Lead the rebellion against the monsters. You are smart. You will find a way. And we won't part ways until we succeed in that. Because we will help you. Oh, and... tell the truth. They will still love you, you still saved them."

Leah rubs her chin for a moment before smiling.

"Wait... my old pack and Alphas are gone... I can make a pack by myself! And they could fight back against the oppressors! Want to be part of my pack?" 

They all politely decline. "Sorry" Rose replies "but we choose to stay human. You know how valuable humanity is."

Leah has no expression. "Well, it's your choice. After all, my powers did ruin my life. I wouldn't force anyone to follow my path."

Rey steps forward. "I just want you to remember. You are a strong, independent woman. You need no mate. But even the strongest people always need friends to talk to. It's a bad thing to feel alone. Because if you feel alone, even with friends, you will turn to selfish, abusive manipulators to find company. Don't do it. Please."

"Of course I won't! Believe me... I know abusive relationships. Was demonized for calling all of them out as sick and wrong." 

Elsewhere, in a Galaxy far, far away, a manchild sits on an elaborate throne. "It's so tragic, having to murder entire villages. Now the Resistance sees me as a complete monster. At least Rey tried to reach out to me... saw that I am a good person in reality. But why do people consider me a bad person? Because I kill some measly civilians? They don't matter. I don't even know them. And for those worthless beings, now the Galaxy sees me as evil!"

Von, a Knight of Ren, comes into the room. "Greetings, O Supreme Leader. Did you ask me something?" 

"Yes. The Scavenger, the Traitor and another moron are on another Galaxy. I want you to track them down. Kill them, but I want Rey alive. Her place is with me."

Von bows down. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I will do what I must."

Three days later, Kitty and Nicky learn about an organization called "The Children of the Moon", which consists of werewolves and is rapidly growing.

They decide to put a stop to them before the wolves become strong. 

Meanwhile, Von is about to exit the Galaxy with a fleet of five Star Destroyers. But he and his fleet are stopped on their tracks by another fleet, led by Poe Dameron. 

"Do not let any of the First Order get out of the Galaxy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, are you Team Rey, Team Rose or Team Leah? Because I ain't giving Finn something but the best.
> 
> The title is a shoutout to another work of mine, and refers to Finn basically having three girls loving and appreciating him.
> 
> Finally, who do you think will be the main antagonist in the story?
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	12. Children of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Nicky go to Italy, expecting to find a gang of monsters. They do... but with a great twist.

Kitty and Nicky travel to Italy on a new car, where they get prepared to fight the supposed Children of the Moon. In the previous two months, Kitty has trained herself and managed to aquire some new minor abilities, while Nicky buys some Silver Bullets. They are stronger than the normal ones, can pierce enemies and are devastating against werewolves. Meanwhile, Kitty also bought a longer stake. Even after the Fall of Volterra, the vampires are still a threat, though not nearly as dangerous. Maybe the werewolves have taken advantage of that and started spreading to feast on human flesh.

As they get closer to Rome, they are stopped by some Agents and their APC. "Indentities, please. We are looking for some rebel scum called Pan Hancock. He murdered our hero, Sterk."

Kitty and Nicky show them their indentities, having no choice. But they forget that, even though they are not top-tier enemies of the government, they still did some damage by killing Raziel.

So the Agents point guns at them. "Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in. You two have broken the law several times. Driving above the speed limit, murder of fellow Agents and you, Kitty, helped that scumbag, Dex, kill poor, innocent Raziel!"

"Dex is not a scumbag!" Nicky protests. Kitty speaks next. "Give me a break, Agent. Raziel was a rape apologist who agreed with Hitler at everything and took credit for the fall of the Black Gold Gang, which was destroyed by us!"

"So what if she condoned rape? She still fought for our cause, the purification of humanity from its sins."

Another Agent, a Bulletproof Bully, points his gun at him. These guys are all tall, muscular and black, use Berettas and have heavy bulletproof vests. Trained against enemies who could fight back. When there is only one of them and no other special Agent type, these guys act as leaders. 

The other Agent does a sheepish smile. Kitty and Nicky get back into the car, exploiting the distraction, and try to run over the Agents. 

They all avoid the car and start shooting. Nicky drives and dodges plenty of shots, while Kitty uses some mines to cut the advance of the Agents. The Bulletproof Bully tells the rest to board the APC. "Agents, we have two bitches to put down." 

The Armored Personal Carrier has a machine gun which fires 50 mm rounds and also fires weak missiles. Well, "weak" for missiles. A single one can blow up a car. Nicky effortlessly dodges them, but the machine gun does a lot of damage to the car with five good shots. 

"Nicky, do we have a turret?" 

"Yes! We have! But I am the Gun Girl. Switch places?" 

"Switch places!"

Nicky equips the turret and starts hitting the durable hull of the APC. She keeps calm and aims for the machine gun. If she gets to kill the gunner, they only have to dodge the missiles... but one of said missiles is incoming! Kitty manages to dodge it and Nicky aims for the gunner. "Drat! I missed!" 

The gunner shoots the right mirror of the car to worsen the sight of the enemy. Then he aims for the wheels to stop the car in its tracks. Kitty does a zig-zag to avoid more shots. Nicky aims more carefully, while the crazy movements stop and the mounted gun of the APC is about to overheat... and with three shots she manages to take the APC gunner out. Then Kitty dodges two missiles in a row and Nicky manages to shoot the armored front right wheel of the carrier, slowing it down before damaging the truck a little more. 

"Now, Kitty! Use the Nitro boost!"

Kitty does so and the duo escapes.

Elsewhere, Poe Dameron prays that Rey, Finn and Rose are safe as he commands his fleet to surround all five Star Destroyers from both sides of each. Von simply sends all of his TIE Fighters immediately to fight. If Poe's plan succeeds, Von will never reach Earth. 

Jessika, Snap, Kare' and others shoot down plenty of TIEs, but for each one that falls, three rise!

Snap and Kare', being a couple, always fight side-by-side, destroying TIE Fighters, TIE Bombers and even a TIE Interceptor with their teamwork. They eventually reach a Star Destroyer and start attacking its cannons from both sides, successfully disabling them one by one. But a TIE Interceptor manages to approach Poe's flagship, the Windu.

Its pilot, Mecc Blackwing, is trained to fight Poe in a spacebattle and has earned two wingmen who cover him from the A-Wings coming at him, shooting down eight Resistance pilots. The turbolasers of Windu are pretty fast and accurate and actually manage to destroy the wingmen. But Mecc doesn't die so easily. He manages to disable all turbolasers in retaliation and with his torpedoes he damages the hull of the Windu. The explosion manages to kill the First Mechanic of the ship. 

Poe mourns the losses of the pilots trying to stop Mecc in vain. Then he greets his teeth. "Connix, you are one of Leia's favorite officers and also one of our best strategists. Command for me as I repel the enemy ace." Connix nods in affirmation. 

Poe gets in his X-Wing, his loyal BB-8 accompanying him. "Let's light the fire... which will burn them to the ground, buddy!"

"BLEEP!" 

Mecc manages to damage the Resistance flagship again and again with his torpedoes. "Do you think these wingmen were my expendable lackeys? I loved them, we were friends! You are all going to pay!" he thinks. He doesn't say it loud, because nobody can hear him _and_ he doesn't only blame the Resistance... "and that blasted Hux! He taught everyone that we are as expendable as a sensor in a droid and we only existed to die for the Order! No wonder not even Finn feels remorse about killing us in self-defence!"

He finally aims for the bridge... but one of his ship's wings is badly damaged by a shot. Mecc snorts. Only one Resistance pilot can actually match him and that's Poe Dameron himself. His horror at having to face his equal turns to a grin as he hatches a plan. He immediately retreats to the Firmus, a Star Destroyer, and lures Poe to follow him. 

He would be no match for Poe close to the Resistance Cruisers, but the Firmus has turbolasers and plenty of TIE Fighters protecting it from harm. And if Poe dies, Leia will have to look for another successor, Mecc remains the best pilot of all and the Resistance lose a great and smart officer. In short, Mecc's plan could end the war in favor of the Supreme Leader. 

But he isn't the only one estimating Poe's value. Jessika, Poe's girlfriend, flies besides him, along with some more X-Wing pilots, giving Dameron a chance to survive the obvious trap.

Poe himself is aware of the trap but chooses to still chase Mecc, because he is the only one able to beat him in a straight dogfight and doesn't want him to kill more of his friends. He could try to do the same tactic as his rival, but Mecc did it first and would never fall for it. Plus, the Firmus has destroyed the cruiser Lobot in the past, and the Lobot had managed to win three battles before that. So the Firmus' destruction could affect the First Order.

An A-Wing pilot destroys two TIE Fighters, but loses its laser cannon to one of them. He tries to ram the Firmus to ensure the safety of Poe and his allies. But the captain of the ship doesn't want to end like the ship's namesake and manages to increase the power of the front lasers and shoot the A-Wing down. But it still manages to damage the hull of the Star Destroyer.

This small distraction allows Jessika to destroy a cannon. "Poe, go for Blackwing! I will distract this cruiser!"

"Affirmative, Jess!"

And their morale skyrockets as Snap and Kare' manage to take out the Star Destroyer they were targeting just as it was about to fire at a Resistance Cruiser.

But one of Poe's ship's wings gets hit by Mecc just as a turbolaser led it to the First Order ace's line of sight.  
BB-8 starts slowly repairing it, while Poe shoots down three of the TIE Defenders surrounding the Firmus.

Von is inside his Star Destroyer, the Vanto, and prepares his personal fighter, the TIE Hacker. "I have a chance to lose before reaching the dumb planet with the enemies. Very well. You, Captain Cardinal, are in charge. Keep these morons occupied. I will travel to Earth, find the targets and exterminate them."

As Von flies, he smiles, feeling no remorse for abandoning his own troops to fight Dameron's forces. 

"Fools. I always say 'Live free, don't join!'"

Meanwhile, on Earth, Rey and Leah are training. Rey uses her staff, while Leah uses her extreme agility and moves faster than her opponent. However, the Scavenger uses the Force to sense the she-wolf's movements and manages to strike her with her staff. Leah dodges the next strong swipe and manages to punch her in the face. 

The hits aren't something too painful.

Finn watches them and decides to say something he shouldn't. "The winner gets to sleep with me tonight!"

Immediately, Rose appears with her blaster, about to join the fight, while Leah turns into a wolf and Rey draws her actual saberstaff.

Finn chuckles. "Just kidding."

Leah glares at him. "Now you are being a jerk. You know toying with the feelings of others for you is wrong, right?"

"I also know that all of you were prepared to fight properly. I was sincere, but took that back when you... well, used your weapons and powers for real enemies."

"Ok, I vote for you to sleep with the girl who never hurt you physically for no reason at all because she knows how bad abuse is!"

Rose interrupts. "No, you will sleep with me, who always hailed you as a hero and saved your life at Crait!"

"No, no! You always loved me, remember? Even when I went to the Bastard, I was thinking about you the whole time! With you, I always feel happy!" 

"Yes, but he did more for you than you did for him! With me, it was the other way round."

"Maybe he only sees you as a friend, Tico." 

Rose glares at Leah and charges at her to punch her in the face. The Native American shows a faint smile as she simply swats her away in self-defence.

Rey can't help but giggle for a bit. Rose gets up. "That's not funny. It hurt."

"Sorry." 

Finn is confused. "It's as if someone with a strong sense of karma saw me getting abused constantly and still trying to help others. And decided to give me the jackpot."

As I try to fix the cracks in the poor fourth wall, Kitty and Nicky finally reach Rome. They manage to pay enough money to stay in a hotel. 

Night falls. Kitty and Nicky are scouting the city for werewolves and other criminals. They find the Colisseum, where they hear a noice. As they enter the old, ruined arena, they see that the entire city's trash on the streets. Which explains how there were no other landfills in the city, apart from the citizen's conscience.

The girls enter the arena, which is full of zombies. Seems like the heroes who destroyed the coven of Volterra forgot to clean this place... or the coven awakened them as backup for their failure, to make sure someone will avenge them.

Well, who are they to let the monsters attack innocents? Kitty charges first, using the Feral Claws to tear three undead apart. An undead janitor charges with his broom, but Nicky shoots him dead. After Kitty slashes some undead maids, she uses a new technique. She sets the Claws on fire and burns plenty of zombies, while Nicky uses a Silver Bullet to pierce four living corpses at once. She also finds a melee weapon, a spear, which she uses to impale a zombie's throat and then throws at a zombie spearman, killing it instantly.

Kitty equips a flamethrower and singes many enemies, but struggles to unhear their inhumane screams. Then she performs a flying kick and knocks another zombie out, while Nicky clobbers one with the shotgun butt.

But the undead have their own stronger units. Some of their best are the gladiators, who actually keep their training and skills and use weapons like the professionals they were in life. 

And right now, three Anabatae are charging. These guys have very heavy armor, can take hits, and have a shield and a spear. They are all blind, but the armor covers even their eyes, so they have full protection. To counter their obvious weakness, they sense their enemies and either they do a charge with their shields in front of them or they do wild spins.

Nicky shoots one of them, but they always have their shields raised because they never know when someons is about to attack from afar. The shield saves the gladiator, who turns to the girl and charges with his spear, with his shield still up! Nicky fails to stop the charge with her bullets and gets hit. One more hit like that and she dies. 

Meanwhile, Kitty manages to punch the second Anabatae thrice from behind. But she gets caught in his wild spin attack, which knocks her down. As she struggles to get up, she realizes that her enemy is dizzy... but he recovers before she manages to hit him!

As Nicky was stabbed, she realized that there were no holes for the eyes of the enemy. She goads him to charge again at her, first with a taunt, then with her gun. He takes the bait and charges forward like a wild bull. She immediately sidesteps and sees that he doesn't chage direction. When he finishes, she shoots him twice in the back of the head. He turns and is about to spin, but Nicky is confident.

The other gladiator is spinning again, but Kitty dodges his erratic patterns and he gets dizzy. Kitty darts at him and lands her Alpha Kick, a very powerful roundhouse kick that defeats the enemy immediately... but the third gladiator charges at her and manages to flip her. 

The other zombies are approaching the dynamic duo.

However, a howl is heard and four werewolves charge in the arena. They start biting and slashing the zombies. As Nicky finally brings down the gladiator she was pitted against, she spots a werewolf tearing a zombie's head off. Five undead gang up on another canine, but she easily shakes all of them off. A third one saves Kitty by ripping the Anabatae's arms off.

The last one gets surrounded by three rabid zombie dogs. They charge, but he effortlessly puts them down. "Amateurs. We are training for vampires, not zombies!"

When the last zombie has its head ripped off by a werewolf's teeth, the four wolves confront Kitty and Nicky. "Good job fighting the living dead. Our leader was right about humanity being able to fight back. Are you gangsters?" 

Nicky has her gun raised. "No, we are not. Are you the Children of the Moon? I will be surprised if that gang isn't made of werewolves." 

"We are the Children of the Moon. And we call our gangs 'packs'. The vampiric ones are 'covens'. Don't call our pack a coven. Why are you looking for us?" 

"We heard your pack started getting strong and came here to stop you before you hurt innocents." 

"And yet you fought the undead gladiators bravely. If you are neither with us or the government, with which side are you?" 

"We and plenty of other try to rebuild a Resistance to protect humanity from the monsters."

"Oh..." a werewolf chuckles. "You are in our side then. Very well. We will take you to our headquarters."

Kitty and Nicky have no choice but to follow the four wolves. They go from building to building... 

Until they knock on a bar known as the Howling Den. The worries of Kitty and Nicky give way to surprise as a short Asian girl with short hair opens. 

"What's the heaven for an ex-Imperial?" 

"A place full of rays of sunlight, clear waters and roses."

"Very well. Come in!"

Kitty turns to Nicky. "Complicated code. What's its meaning?" 

"No idea. But the girl looks a lot like Rose Tico from the movies we see." 

"She actually does!"

The girl starts laughing. "Do you like Rose Tico?" 

"She is actually a pretty empathic person, I like her."

"Wouldn't she and Finn make a great couple?" 

"No, they have no chemistry and Finn belongs with Rey. They did so much for each other!"

"_He_ did so much for _her._ And Finn had a lot of chemistry with Rose. Trust me, I am Rose Tico. Came with Rey in the Galaxy to find Finn... we missed him a lot. And he already made friends while on this planet. She is a girl, too... the leader of these wolves."

As the seven wait on the table, the Alpha of the pack appears. "Did someone speak about me?" 

"Rose. She said something about the Alpha being good friends with Finn, but I wonder if she is crazy. Rey, Finn and Rose are from another galaxy. Where is Poe?" 

"He is a leader, he had to stay behind and fend off the First Order. And, if you call me crazy, I will call Finn and Rey themselves." 

Leah dashes at a door and opens it. She hears Finn and Rey bickering. "You could have broken something!"

"Did I shoot the mosquito dead or not?" 

"You did, but you could have missed and shot something else! I know your skills with the blaster are way beyond even mine, but that was way too risky!"

"I don't care! I didn't break a thing and killed the bug!"

Leah interrupts them. "You two aren't even married and bicker like this? Oh, goody. You even forgot to greet your fans outside."

Rey turns to Leah first. "Jealous, much?" 

"No, no. We are just friends, I want him to be happy. But, as I said, there are two women who would love to meet you two!"

Finn and Rey go to Kitty and Nicky and shake hands. Then they exchange names.

"How do we know this is the real you?" Kitty asks.

Rey turns to her. "Right before you came, a mosquito was in my room. Finn shot it dead because he could."

"Hey, it wasn't harder than a homing missile!"

"See? As for me... well, I have the Force." She raises her hand and lifts an empty table in the corner with no effort. "Still believe we are impostors?" 

The jaws of Kitty and Nicky drop. 

Rey keeps talking. "Did Rose tell you what happened? Finn had an accident and came here. We finally found him and were about to leave... only to learn that he had to help this very planet and got the respect he never had while saving our skins in our Galaxy. And is also best buddies with the Alpha." 

She wispers to Kitty. "I believe she sees him as something more. Hopefully not you too."

"No, I am not in love with anybody."

"And you, Nicky?" 

"I only have eyes for Dex, the man who trained me how to fight and protect Kitty. He also put a bullet to the head of a very nasty creature."

Finn gets in. "Was it a vampire?" 

"No, just an insane monstrosity."

"What? He killed Kylo? I want an autograph!"

Kitty replies. "Nope. Just Raziel, a cold-blooded killer who used her diet as an excuse to murder. By the way, Dex did most of the job, but I set her on fire."

"Serves her right. Not even the First Order was that bad! And I left those guys because they took children to murder innocents for them!"

"Can't you just expose the First Order?" 

"I tried once. I called Phasma out in front of her men. They started believing me. Surprising, I was infamous for my... treason, while Phasma intimidated everyone. Maybe it was that she looked shaken. While my voice was certain, showing that I was telling the truth. Or maybe they were already sick of Phasma. Or word came out she ran away without fighting."

"We never heard of that one in the legends! We just know that you killed Captain Phasma in a duel with a smack in the head. In a cheap shot."

"She survived, then I called her out and broke her hand before shooting her dead with a Heavy Blaster."

"We didn't see any of this."

Rose interrupts. "It happened. But why would someone cut that part out?" 

Leah knows the answer. "Because the enemy, who rules over this world and many worlds, doesn't want people to see Finn as a hero. Apparently, Finn killed their god or something in another timeline and his actual actions would inspire many people to stand up to the oppressors in this one, so they deleted most of his heroic acts, including one where he defeated ten Stormtroopers with his saber on Starkiller, one where he did a difficult shot in a speeder..."

Rey interrupts. "It was nice seeing him outshine me. Also, he cheated less against Phasma than I did in any victory of mine. I say this because some people call me too perfect to be likable or something. I wonder... how did the evil government fuck up my character?"

"Well, they just portrayed your biggest mistake as romantic. Assholes. These toxic relationships turned my old pack, who were defenders of humanity, into abusive and pedophilic scum! I am glad some of them died. They even condoned murder of humans!"

"The traitors! They deserved to be clobbered by Nines! And, before anybody brings up that I lost, I couldn't hurt my old friend. I would have beat him otherwise."

"You lost to a Stormtrooper?" Rose asks.

"Yes. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Meanwhile, I kicked Phasma's ass and injured Kylo Ren. So, it would make no sense to lose to the trooper due to incompetence, while I was taking out every other soldier easily. And they had guns."

Kitty smiles at him. "Oh. I never understood why you wouldn't feel bad about fighting your former comrades or why Nines beat you and you killed Phasma."

"Now you do, Kitty."

Elsewhere, in a throne room, the Silver Moblin that beat up Leah Clearwater and then told his friends to slaughter her old pack is speaking to someone. 

"We lost the zombie hive of the Colosseum, oh mighty First Woman."

"Interesting. What was it?" 

"A black girl with enhanced strength and a blonde one with a shotgun. Plus, four werewolves."

"A black girl with enhanced strength? Could she also control fire? Had she a bun?" 

"She had no bun and very limited control of fire. Do you know her?" 

The First Woman thinks about it. 

"We could be friends, you know."

"No. She can't have survived and remembered everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the duel between Finn and Nines, I strongly believe in this theory Finn is talking about. It counters many complaints about the former easily... and if it makes racists sad, it's a triumph for me!
> 
> Leah's pack in her canon had been ruined by the toxic relationships which the author portrayed in a positive light. One packmate, Quil, was likable until he started dating and grooming a two-year-old. Then I wanted him dead, and honestly, who wouldn't?
> 
> So Leah deserved to have her own, more benevolent pack.
> 
> If you want a clue about who the antagonist is, please read Kitty's Awakening. She appears early.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	13. The Armies of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and his fleet fight against the First Order to stop them from ever leaving the Galaxy. 
> 
> Dex meets one of his old allies and they reunite.
> 
> And the first powerful Resistance cell is about to fight for Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows many foreshadowed things!
> 
> This started as an original work and will return to form in the end, but then it became both a love letter to Star Wars and a small parody to Twilight. As long as I don't get money, I don't care about putting other characters, it's not plagiarism if you don't use them for profit!

Poe Dameron is in a disadvantage. Both Mecc and the Firmus are threats which could end his life. Jessika is weakening the Star Destroyer, but the turbolasers are fast enough to shoot down three of her allies. 

After BB-8 completely repairs Poe's X-Wing, Dameron goes to the underbelly of the Firmus and is about to destroy the rocket launchers with his Proton Torpedoes... but has to flee and do his best manuevers after the cannons fire first. 

Mecc lines his ship up for a clean shot... but Jessika isn't letting this happen in a million years. She goes with full speed between Poe and Mecc and fires her torpedoes at the latter! Mecc shoots them down and then hits Jess, but Poe escapes the enemy torpedoes, commands his girlfriend to leave after he thanks her and personally engages Mecc in a dogfight again.

With Jessika retreating, Connix gets to be the one who sends reinforcements. "Yellow Leader, you and four of your men defend Jessika as she returns. She is hit. Red Leader, you defend the Heavy Bombers as they destroy the two Star Destroyers Snap and Kare' left helpless. And, since the Firmus puts Poe, our leader, in danger, I command the Amilyn to attack the Firmus."

"Affirmative!" 

The Amilyn isn't the most heavily armed ship. Most of the resources for it went to shields and heavy armor, heavier than other ships its size. It has only four laser cannons, but it can carry many Y-Wings, which are all sent to defend it from the TIE Bombers. 

The Resistance ship goes closer and closer to the Firmus, which retaliates with the underbelly cannons. The torpedoes and lasers manage to damage the shield severely, but at least Poe is able to duel with Mecc and defeat him, forcing him to make a hasty retreat to Cardinal's ship, the Tormentor. 

The damage is irrepairable, Mecc can no longer fight. And he is also injured. The Cardinal ensures him he fought well and goes forward to engage the Windu, gloating about how he is more brave than a Knight of Ren. 

The Amilyn reveals its role as a Rammer as it collides with the Firmus and devastates it. The Rammer's shield is down, but its armor is still strong.

Poe shouts in triumph as he goes for the Tormentor.

On Earth, Dex has to deal with some Agents. He fires at them with his rifle and takes cover behind walls. He manages to put them down effortlessly. A Moblin charges with his sword, but also drops dead. Three Hellhounds follow. 

Soon, he finds many hostages. All of them women and children. They have been kidnapped for food and experiments. "Thank God I am not late!"

He hears a thunderbolt and sees an Agent getting launched by the impact. And an average blond man with blue eyes and white skin appears to see dead Agents and monsters. 

"Damn! I am late!" 

Dex smiles. "Well, don't worry! The hostages are safe."

"Dex! I thought you were dead!"

"You don't watch Boar News, Pan Hancock. I missed you a lot, you know. And I am happy you put that asshole, Sterk, out of his misery. I heard his murders of innocent farmers and their families."

"Bastard kidnapped Cremia, our friend, for being a dairy farmer, and planned to have her raped by his demon underlings. Thankfully, while I was training to be back to shape on his demons, he was only mudrering innocent civilians in brutal ways. He had never been in a fight for his life before, so he obviously was no match for me and my powers."

"Did you save her?" 

"Yes. I had help from her sister and the entire Clock Town, they didn't believe the government's lies about me murdering an innocent animal rights group. They didn't deserve to die for being self-righteous assholes, but Sterk killed them and framed me to portray me as a criminal... since they didn't like humanity, it would be believable if I wasn't making a rousing speech elsewhere the moment of the crime!"

"And how do you know when the murder happened if you actually have an alibi? They will condemn you without proof, they want your head."

"I know. They want all of our heads. But I know the incident because the brother of the activist leader, a boy named Shawn, told me everything. He was informed by his dying sister, who apologized for everything bad she did to him, she believed she was doing good to him, the animals and the planet until then. Turns out, the demons supported her attitude."

"This is too detailed to be a lie. Tell them that if we get arrested."

"First, don't count on us getting arrested! Second, I don't want to put an innocent boy in danger."

"Good point!"

And they proceed to go to a quest which involves exposing the government. 

But, before that, Dex separates from Pan a little, takes out two hidden Agents and talks to Nicky.

"Nicky... I won't see you for a long time. I have to embark on a great mission, it involves reassembling the Resistance."

"And why don't you just invite us?" 

"Because these missions are way beyond even my abilities to win alone. And I don't want to put you in danger. Stay safe, and tell Nicky to do the same!"

Nicky manages to hold tears back. "I will. May you return victorious!"

"And may you stay out of trouble!"

"Thank you!"

Nicky turns to Kitty. "Dex left us. He has some missions even more important than ours!"

"How do you know?" 

"Because he told me to stay out of trouble twice. Imagine if I actually was a liability! It might be something like fighting a demon lord or something."

"Shame that we never encountered one. Raziel wasn't even that high on their hierarchy!" Kitty responds.

Rose interrupts. "Who was Raziel?" 

"Oh, just the most repulsive woman that came to Earth."

"Funny. Some people consider me the worst."

"I find you adorable. And these guys do not know Raziel. Did you kill somebody for eating cheese?" 

Rose laughs. "No! That is stupid! Why would someone do that! That's batshit insane!"

"Yeah," Kitty replies "see? You aren't the bad person people claim you to be! There are people much more repulsive than you!"

Rose smiles.

In the Howling Den, Finn and Rey train. The test is about the reflexes, Finn has modded his blaster to stun and shoots Rey repeatedly. She senses the bolts with the Force and deflects all of them with her lightsaber. At one point Finn pretends to go for the head. He then goes for the legs.

Both of them. Rey blocks them with her saberstaff.

"Good job! You are a true Jedi. And another thing. Kylo came to our planet... and is about to grope you!"

Rey turns and slashes thin air with her lightsaber, but Finn shoots her in the butt. 

"That was a dick move!"

"We are facing the First Order, you know. They always told us to catch an enemy off-guard, to cheat and constantly act dishonorably. Remember once, when an assasin tried to kill us in our sleep? Thankfully, BB-8 spotted and torched her and Poe put her down easily."

"Don't forget feigning vulnerability! 'Look at me, I am Ben and nothing is ever my fault, those idiot civilians dash into my crossguard saber and I was taken from my family, unlike the Stormtroopers, and am excused for everything I do!'"

"Who is more of a fool? The fool or the fool that follows him?" 

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, a male werewolf with dark gray fur approaches the couple. "Red alert! We learned a lot about the enemy... and it's not good at all!" 

A bit later, all the Children of the Moon, Kitty, Nicky and the heroes of the other Galaxy are making a council. "Tell me, Grayfur, what did you find?" 

"Something terrible, Leah. The demons have forged an alliance with the ancient tribe of the Tikis. They have powerful hypnotic abilities, are numerous and have technology that the demons could never dream of! And it's even beyond the technology our kind has received now!"

Finn speaks up. "Is it beyond _our_ technology? Do they have lasers and lightsabers?" 

"Not sabers, but they do have lasers. And I believe your technology will be quite useful against them."

"Some other news?" 

"Leah, there is an enemy force coming at Rome. We have only three days before the infantry reaches the city to reclaim it."

"So? Are they more Agents? They aren't so tough enemies!" 

"No, it's worse. It's a massive legion of monsters! They have many Moblins, Stalkin, Bokoblins and Monster Soldiers."

"Stalkin are small sacks of bones. Bokoblins are the underlings of the Moblins. I care about the stronger units though." 

"They have some vampires too. And some Hellhounds. And Tiki Goons. The Moblins, Bokoblins and soldiers have elite units with different colors. Spotted about ten black Bokoblins. They are all bloodlusted. But the worst is their leader. It's a silver Moblin. He said something about beating you up again, Leah."

Leah wasn't afraid to take on the entire strongest vampire coven by herself, and would try to do so if Finn never came. And she would certainly take out plenty of them, even though she would die in the end. But she shivers in terror when she learns that the Silver Moblin has returned. Because there is no way for a werewolf to hurt a monster made of silver. Especially while said monster is more competent than the average vampire or werewolf. 

Finn sees her trembling and comforts her. "Don't worry. He is like the other Moblins, only stronger. You beat things way beyond simple monsters, you beat some very tough vampires!"

"Finn... you know I am only good at fighting vampires, right? Trained years to fight only them. My main weapon is a wooden stake! The Agents, Nazis and gangsters we usually beat are just too easy."

"And? What is so special about this Moblin?" 

"The Silver Moblins are stronger than vampires. Black magic has turned them into extremely powerful beings made of silver and Malice, which is solid Darkness, hate materialized. Only their souls are corrupted by it, their bodies are pure silver... and you know what silver does to werewolves, right? If you didn't break the Silver Blade, I had no chance of winning."

"Don't worry, I will do my best to help. These two months were enough for me to find myself. I considered myself useless, that I wasn't enough, that the real hero is Rey and not me... but now I know the truth. I am no traitor. I do not run. I am a warrior." 

"Finally!" Rey shouts. "You realized it! Tell me, did it have to take a dead Vampire Lord to realize you are something more than you think? I can read your mind! You killed him. You beat him alone, with your own lightsaber and a lighter! This desire to help the victims, and not the victimizers, is the spirit of a real hero!"

"Oh, aaaand I also beat his troops using searchlights."

Rose smirks. "See, dummy? If you sacrificed yourself on Crait, these vampires would still be alive and eat fourty people a day!" 

"Fifty."

"Right. Plus, we were less in that battle in total, and you might not even make it!"

"I would cripple the First Order that way. Luke would still be alive, I would actually cause some serious damage to them..."

"Because Phasma was just a trooper in shining armor and you didn't help Rey beat Kylo..."

"... and they would lose equipment worth millions."

"They weren't crippled by the Starkiller Base's loss, or even Snoke's death! That would stop them?"

Rey interrupts. "Of course they weren't crippled by Snoke's death! Kylo simply murdered him for the throne! And framed me! What a caring sweetheart he is! I wonder, though... what is the First Order doing?" 

Captain Cardinal watches in horror as Kare' brings down the shields of his ship, allowing Snap to fire at the bridge with his proton torpedoes. He barely manages to escape, but the bridge is engulfed in flames. "I won't flee like Phasma! I am a real man, and will take you all!" 

He draws his blaster and defiantly shoots Snap's X-Wing, but does only some minor damage. A Stormtrooper behind him brings a mobile cannon to help... but Snap takes everyone out with more torpedoes. 

Mecc, seeing the Captain he idolized dead, forgets all about evacuation to fight another day and boards a spare TIE to fight Snap. He manages to hit his X-Wing and blow a wing off, but Poe himself blows his fighter up, giving his rival a honorable death.

Later, Poe celebrates his triumph over the First Order... but then he remembers something. "The Knight of Ren! He escaped during the battle!"

Jessika approaches him with some bandages. "So... we failed to stop him from finding our champions and killing them?" 

Poe grins. "I don't think so! We destroyed his entire navy! If he didn't leave, we might have lost. Now, he is completely alone. And his targets are Rey, Finn and Rose... Rey can handle him alone to be honest. Finn will do anything for her and make her job easier, and Rose will do anything for him, so... he does no longer have the advantage."

Meanwhile, said cowardly Knight enters the Milky Way Galaxy using Hyperdrive. "I heard my targets are here. But I have no longer my army... I hope there are some scumbags who would pay for their heads."

The leader of these scumbags and his men confront anarchists. Even though they lose two green Bokoblins from Molotov Cocktails and a blue one is injured by a stone, Monster Soldiers and Moblins use their bows and fill the anarchists with some arrows. One anarchist remains, who charges with a chain. The Silver Moblin tells everyone to step aside and with a swift motion of his silver blade decapitates him.

"Heh. Too easy. I really, really hope that the actual target of ours is harder. I love victims who can fight back."

"His victory over the She-Wolf of Rome has gone to his head" a Monster Soldier whispers.

"To his defence, he is about to fight the same enemy again" another Monster Soldier replies in a very low voice. "We will probably win."

Soon, the army makes a camp. They hunt some deer for sport and eat them. "I wonder, will Brie's group condemn us? After all, we hunted those deers for fun!"

"Nope. Sterk slaughtered all of them because they are no longer useful. Besides, we are not _humans._ No matter how many animals _we_ kill, we aren't evil, because only humans deserve condemnation for their actions!"

"Geez, it's almost like they don't care about animals, only shitting on humanity!"

"Oh, don't mock that, it's speciesist!"

And the monsters laugh at the animals they killed for sport and humanity's double standards. 

The Silver Moblin doesn't want to be ambushed. He puts many Monster Soldiers as guards and orders a vampire to scout the area for spies. The vampire dashes faster than the human eye can see and sees no enemy activity.

"All clear!"

"Very well."

And the Silver Moblin goes to sleep. 

Meanwhile, in Rome, everyone is also going to sleep. Kitty and Nicky sleep in the hotel, Rey and Finn sleep together in the hideout, while Rose sleeps alone in the room next to them. 

But the werewolves are still awake. The Children of the Moon are patrolling the streets. They are looking for robbers, murderers and zombies who might have escaped the Colosseum massacre. 

Leah sees a stalker watching a girl sleep. He is planning to kidnap her... but the she-wolf goes near the stalker. "Hello. What the hell are you doing?" 

"I love her. Is it wrong to watch her sleep?"

"It is. It's not love. She may not want to be stalked, you know... Don't worry, I will not kill you. Or hurt you at all. I will just leave you some useful advice. If you truly love her, respect her privacy, respect her choices and respect the woman as a person! Please leave."

The stalker leaves quietly. Leah breathes a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, two werewolves return to the arena. They are looking for zombie "survivors". And they do find out some more, but they aren't too many. The red-eyed vampires are much tougher than these undead and so are these werewolves, organized to counter the bloodsuckers. 

But there is one zombie who is harder. A Bloater. It is a vivid green color, which contrasts the pale colors of the regular undead, is more durable than the average zombie and spits poison. More dangerous than an armed robber. 

One of the werewolves, thinking all zombies are feeble after his successes, charges at the Bloater, but it retaliates by spitting poison and hitting him. The werewolf howls in pain. His healing factor is fast, but the poison is equally rapid, and the wolf is in pain but heals himself constantly.

The other wolf, enraged, uses his paws and with two swipes he decapitates the evil Bloater. Then he carries his packmate back to the base.

When the pack reunites, Leah sees all her wolves in a good condition. Fortunately, the poison of the bloaters doesn't have long duration and soon the victim's suffering stops.

Just a common night for the Children of the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure of Pan and Dex is a huge one I write on paper, won't tell much about it. And it doesn't include only them, there are plenty of heroes and tales I never published!
> 
> Miss the Silver Moblin?
> 
> What about the Spacebattle? 
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	14. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly enemies unite! A Knight of Ren, having no men, has to ally himself with a horde more corrupt than himself!
> 
> But the Resistance, the Children of the Moon and their allies are prepared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to JediBatman, his feedback is very helpful to me!
> 
> TROS is coming. I am anxious. Please, JJ, don't screw it up, don't screw it up, don't screw it up... 
> 
> Well, as long as Finn gets a happy ending, Rey learns that gender alone won't give you everything (well, that actually happened in TLJ, thanks, Rian, sincerely) and Kylo gets punished (honestly, he got away with everything he did with only a scar in his face as permanent punishment), I am happy.
> 
> If these don't happen? Well, fix-fic!

One day before the Dragmire Gang reaches Rome. The merciless hordes of the Silver Moblin have passed from many villages and their leader allowed them to do as they please, but explicitly told them that rape would result in execution. Some troops weren't happy about this, but were forced to obey.

They are making their final camp before they attack the city and the rebels. As usual, the Silver Moblin sends a Vampire Scout to see for hostiles. The scout spots a scrawny man getting out of his TIE Deceiver.

The man approaches the vampire. "Hello there, pale guy. May I ask you something?" 

The vampire thinks it might be a trap. "Well, wait for a second!"

The Vampire Scout dashes towards the Silver Moblin. It only takes him two seconds, even though he was two kilometers outside of the camp. "Chief! A man wants to ask us for something. I suspect it might be a trap!"

The Silver Moblin smiles. "Go to him and take Robert with you. Then we will see if he is a spy."

Robert. A mind-reader, and has red eyes. He was one of the two vampires with that ability, but the other was brutally killed defending violent vampires from humans. So much for not eating people... but, in fact, he was a bit suicidal after his mate gloated at Finn about how humanity was useless and made him worthless. Finn did to her what he did to Caius, only much more easily since her mental shield didn't affect him at all.

Robert is thinking about how he will end the Resistance. And is delighted to see that the man is thinking about the same thing! 

"Well, I can read your mind, _human._ You want the destruction of the Resistance. Tell me, what's your name?"

"It's DJ. Just DJ. And I am going to help you destroy the Resistance scum if you pay me... hmmm, a small fee."

"How much?" 

"300 credits."

"We don't count in credits. We have silver and gold."

"500 gold coins then."

"Very well." Robert replies. "I have so much money that I am spending for everything as expensive as possible."

"So, I can raise it to 1000 gold coins?" 

"That will be a Ruppee, and yes, you can."

So, DJ is paid in advance. 

"But if you are setting us up, I will find out, and you will die horribly." Robert warns him.

Later, DJ, Robert and the Vampire Scout are kneeling to the Silver Moblin. "DJ said he will be an useful ally."

"I hope he is strong. Because this mission is not for weaklings. And if you die in battle, you deserve it."

"I have powers similar to a vampire's. But I don't want that to be known to the enemy. Not until the fight."

"That's a pretty good idea. Tell me... do you know them?"

"Yes, I am from their Galaxy. One of them, the white girl, has powers beyond even mine. She has telepathy, telekinesis, a lightsaber and can even do mind tricks. I heard her gender played some role in her choice as a Jedi. But she is still brave and very very skilled!"

"I have six immortals in my command, human! They could easily destroy her! Besides, I am like this so I can fight humans with superpowers. The others?" 

"The black man is often in her shadow, but believe me, he is a true hero. Once, I managed to trick him and get him arrested, but when we actually got to fight he..."

The Silver Moblin sees DJ's prosthetic leg. "You survived? Good! He is already becoming a legend, allegedly for exposing and decimating the Volturi.

I want to fight that man myself."

"Finally, the Asian girl has compassion and will try to help anywhere, but she... ummm... isn't really much of a threat."

"Any enemy unit can make the difference, Disc Jockey. Happy to hear that, we could have got ambushed or I would risk the lives of my scouts."

Meanwhile, in the Resistance Base, Finn and Rey are sparring. Rey still wins these matches, but she is surprised to see his improvement. 

Rose Tico uses her taser to train the werewolf army at dodging, while Leah trains an angry mob at throwing rocks. 

A few hours later, Rose is alone in her bedroom. She is hearing a voice of a woman. "Tell me, Rose Tico... do you love somebody?" 

"Yes, I love someone. He is my hero. His name is Finn. Why?"

"Because he isn't only _your_ hero. He is also the hero of these people you are protecting. And, most importantly, he is the hero of both your scavenging friend and the Alpha werewolf... they may seem to view him as a friend, but they will probably sleep with him and tell you how big he was. _Especially_ that Scavenger."

Rose is getting jealous once again. "Yeah. But... I saved his life! He should have eyes only for me!"

"He will have eyes only for you if you accept my offer. I am the almighty First Woman, and will give you many things. You will be as attractive as your sister! You will have great power with the Force! You will have Finn kissing your feet every time! And nobody will try to take him from you ever again!"

Rose has her widest smile in her life. "Yes! Yes! Tell me the offer! I want to hear it! Anything you tell me, I will do it!"

"Great. I want you to murder both Rey and Leah. And I want you to betray the Resistance. I will make you an Agent Captain! Isn't it wonderful?"

Rose hears the condition and her face falls. If she betrays the Resistance, the people who condone slavery, killed her sister and enslaved Finn will win. She already stopped Finn from saving his allies twice. If she messes up a thrid time, Finn won't even talk to her. 

And if she actually betrays the Resistance, he will probably shoot her dead. Plus, Rey is a Jedi. Her loss will hurt the Galaxy a lot. And Leah's death would cripple the Children of the Moon. The death of both would break Finn and the Resistance.

But Rose will get everything she ever wanted if she does betray her friends. Beauty, the Force, power to help others, and if she doesn't get caught, maybe even Finn's love!

Tough choice. "Tell me, will you reward me before I do my task?" 

"No, no, no cheating. Because you might use the power to destroy the army coming at the Resistance to stop it! First you will kill Rey and Leah, then you will get what you deserve. Rewards are earned."

Rose can't make a decision. She is thinking about it for three minutes. Then Rey also gets into her mind. "Rose! I can read your mind. Don't be fooled by the foul demon's temptations! I saw deep inside you. She promised you a lot, but your conscience still exists! It helps you resist these vapid prizes. Don't do this. If you stay loyal, you will make your sister proud! And you don't need the Force, piloting skills or even good aiming skills to contribute to the Resistance. Looks are nothing. Do you think the reason we all want to be with Finn is his appearance?"

"There is a problem, though! You don't want me to take this power and want to keep Finn all to yourself! You will have him and I will be alone!"

"Rose, Finn sees you as an ally and a friend. Accept that you and him are just friends and move on. Besides, what will he think if you betray us? He would probably kill you. And you are too obssessed with him to fight back."

"But I don't want to be just his friend!"

"Leah doesn't either! She was abused by her pack constantly, and when she saw herself at Finn, she and he became friends. And they actually took out a coven together. If SHE is able to repress her feelings and put his happiness before hers, why cannot YOU? Prove that you are really strong! Reject the offer!"

"No!" shouts the First Woman. "She is just a brat who doesn't share her toys! She tries to keep you away from your beloved hero!"

Rose turns to her. "He will hate me if I kill his friends! And he will be miserable! I can't do what you ask me. GET! OUT! OF! MY! HEAD!"

Afterwards, Tico is dizzy. "Thanks, Rey... you saved me."

"We are the Resistance, Rose. We have our arguments, but we still save each other when we are in peril."

"Thanks, Rey. I will remember that."

Meanwhile, Leah and Finn are training. She is training him on his reflexes, where he has put a blaster to stun and tries to hit her before she reaches him. If she does reach him, she will pinch his cheek or butt, and if she does so five times, Finn loses. 

He, on the other hand, needs two shots to win. After five losses, he manages to finally win with three pinches. "I have the feeling you set the rules just to pinch me repeatedly."

"Basically, I am giving you a better chance to win against vampires and everything else they might throw at us. You only had energy to beat one vampire with only your weapons and skills. It also helps my reflexes... lasers are extremely fast. The pinching was so neither you nor me would hold back."

"You love me."

"I just see you as a very good friend, that's all."

Werewolves are doing arm wrestling, while Rey is carrying ammuntion with the Force. She also carries a big boulder, which she can only lift with the Force.

The sun is starting to set, the night of the attack is coming.

Rome was created on hilltops. The Resistance, inspired not only from General Kenobi, but many other generals as well, goes for the High Ground! Which, in this case, consists of hilltops.

Now they can only wait.

Leah makes a small speech. "Months ago, we got rid of the evil vampire coven murdering our loved ones, fifty people a day. We had only one person with special powers then. Most of the job was from mankind. They underestimated humanity. 

Now? The monsters retaliate. They finally sent an actual military unit of theirs to do battle. But we? We have also a real army now. We are not only fighting for ourselves. Not only for our freedom! We are fighting for humans! We are fighting for the animals and plants they will burn in their path! We are fighting for the planet! Rise!" 

"Resist!" Finn adds.

"REVOLUTION!"

As the last rays of the sun fade, the demonic hordes appear, marching in a perfect synchronization. Von, the treacherous Knight of Ren, is on the side of the Silver Moblin. 

The Moblin picks up a megaphone and speaks to the defenders. "IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU FOUND A HIGH GROUND TO GET THE ADVANTAGE! WE ARE STILL STRONGER! I AM FROM SILVER! NO WOLF CAN HURT ME! SURRENDER OR DIE!"

Finn has given up running long ago, but even while he was running, he was laughing at the idea of giving up.

"THEN WE DIE! COME ON!"

The Silver Moblin charges, but Finn shoots him in the head with his blaster. The monster winces in pain slightly and then scowls at him.

"One thousand Ruppees for his head!" 

With angry roars, the monsters charge. But Rey uses the big boulder immediately, sending it rolling and flattening many Moblins, Bokoblins and Monster Soldiers. At the same time, the angry mob throws rocks and Molotov cocktails as one person. Finn and Rose fire at the monsters with their blasters. Very few monsters manage to reach the top, and the werewolves effortlessly maul those who do.

The six vampires, Von and the Silver Moblin are still calm. The Silver Moblin snaps his fingers and all six vampires charge simultaneously, flying in extreme speeds. The first Vampire Scout manages to punch a werewolf, but the wolf lunges at him and bites his neck before tearing his head off. But Robert drinks all of his blood and kills him. 

Two more Lycans charge at the vampire, but he reads their minds, avoids all of their attacks easily and tricks then into attacking each other. Rey tries to read the minds of the evil vampires, but Kristen, Robert's mate, uses her mental shield to block all of Rey's mind tricks.

So, Rey can't predict what the vampires will do or make them have second thoughts. But, as she sees Robert killing the two werewolves, she charges at him with her saber. He reads her mind and dodges the slash before retaliating with a kick. 

But Rey remembers something. She can shield her own mind, just like Kristen, but only her own. She does so and tries to charge again, and Robert is surprised he can't read her mind. He still waits for Rey to reach him, ready to punch her, but she suddenly pulls him closer with the Force and impales him with her saberstaff.

As his heart gets pierced by the hot blade of hard light, his mate screams, worried. "Robert? Robbie? How are you? Answer me!"

Then Rey slashes him upwards, cutting through him like butter. "Robert is dead."

Kristen foams from her mouth, bares her teeth and charges at Rey. The Jedi tries to use a mind trick to make her reconsider, but the vampire woman blocks it effortlessly with her shield and goes full speed, faster than the human eye can see. 

Rey insinctively pushes her back with the Force. But Kristen is bloodlusted and keeps charging. She is about to reach Rey and break her neck... when a hot, blue blade cuts her in half. The upper half is about to crawl at the Scavenger, but a foot crushes her head.

But it's not Rey who killed Kristen. 

It was Finn, who showed what happened to monsters who attacked Rey in front of him. Rey's Force Push and his own improved speed from his training allowed him to reach Kristen on time.

Another Vampire Scout charges at him, but Leah is even faster and kills him easily, before taking on the last two vampires by herself.

These vampires manage to drain four humans of their blood and suck the life out of them. But when they confront a very pissed Leah, they have to work as a team... and they still get killed quickly by her jaws. 

Leah's triumphant howl is interrupted by the rest of the monsters charging. 

Von uses the Force to rip a boulder from the ground and hurl it at Rey, but she uses the Force too to send it back at him. Von slashes the rock to pieces with his lightsaber and charges at Rey, but she does a Force Push and sends him rolling the entire hill.

Rose uses her blaster and takes out four Stalkin. Next to her, a werewolf tears another Stalkin to pieces, while an angry peasant throws a rock at a Bokoblin's face.

But the Moblin Archers and the Monster Soldiers with bows use them and fire a volley of arrows. If not for the high ground, the entire angry mob, Rose and most werewolves would have died. 

Instead, the rebel casualties were only those who recklessly charged downhill at the archers, all of those, and six more humans with stones and torches. An arrow also came close to Rey, but she deflected it with the Force.

Kitty and Nicky see their heroes fighting and decide to help. Nicky picks off the archers with her shotgun, while Kitty sets three Hellhounds on fire with her flamethrower. Then she equips the Feral Claws and charges at the monsters. Six Moblins try to kill her, but she destroys them one by one. She gets an arrow to the knee, but is still an adventurer. 

Two Black Bokoblins rush at Finn to kill him, but Rose tazes one of them. The Bokoblin turns to her and gets shot twice before it reaches her and smacks her with its spiked bat. It is about to finish her off, but due to its injuries a simple shotgun blast is enough to kill it.

Finn shoots the second Black Bokoblin thrice and then defeats it with one slash. Meanwhile, Rey uses the Force and sends many Monster Soldiers and Stalkin flying. Then she deflects many arrows and uses her blaster to kill a Monster Soldier who had a bow.

But Von charges at her again and their lightsabers clash. Kitty rushes to help her heroine, but twenty Bokoblins dog-pile on her. She uses all of her might to throw all of them off and then quickly takes the survivors out. A Hellhound lunges at her, but a Lycan gets between them and kills the dog.

Nicky shotguns three Bokoblins who had slingshots and sees a human torching a Monster Soldier. A Moblin charges to axe him, but a werewolf tears its head off before easily fending off three more Monster Soldiers who had knives and shields. 

But an Imp throws a fireball and grievously wound the wolf, setting his fur ablaze! The werewolf howls in agony as he runs amok. As a human woman throws water at him, Nicky kills the Imp with one good shot.

Four werewolves fight with ten Stalcops, who are skeletal policemen with nightsticks and Ingrams. The werewolves manage to defeat all the cops with only a few minor injuries. But the Silver Moblin charges and murders all of them.

Rey and Von have a mostly equal fight, but the Scavenger is superior to the Knight of Ren. Plus, Rey maintains the high ground and has a double-bladed lightsaber. She manages two jabs at him. He responds with a Force Push, but she gets up and retaliates with a stronger one.

Finn confronts two Moblins and slashes both of them, but a Stalcop is charging at him. Kitty uses her Feral Claws to destroy the cop and then sees a blue Moblin beating a human up. She gets close to the monster and with her Megaton Punch sends him flying past the horizon. They see Rey and Von having a saber lock. Rey is winning and is about to push back the Knight, but he uses Force Rage to increase his strength at the expense of some life force. Now Rey is losing the struggle and has only one choice.

She drops her saber, ducks a slash and ignites the saber again, cutting both legs of Von.

DJ drops his mask and surrenders. "I am weak! The First Order tricked me, I had no choice! Please give me a second chance!"

Rey looks the pathetic man in front of her with pity. "Whatever. Everyone deserves a second chance."

She turns her back at him and he is about to draw a blaster to kill her... But Rose shoots him in the head. "Hey, I owed you that."

"I cut off both of his legs, Rose. Enjoy your hollow victory."

"Rey, that's not a "Thank you.", you know..."

"Well, Finn can tell you that me and gratitude aren't the same. Or weren't. Thank you, Rose!"

Finn sees two Flying Imps. "THEY FLY NOW?" Shaking off his wonder, he fires his blaster at them, killing them both.

But the Silver Moblin has enough. Surrounded by ten orange Moblins, he charges at Finn with his sword and shield.

Kitty goes for the Silver Moblin, but he simply sics all his minions at her. She defeats the first one with a karate chop, the second one with a kick in the balls, the third one with a punch in the face and then three simultaneously with a flamethrower.

The silver officer slays three werewolves and is about to hit Finn when something really fast darts between them and decks him in the face. To the Moblin's surprise, it was a werewolf who did this and made him flinch. And the werewolf's hand is burning for a moment.

Leah stands defiantly before the monster her kind and vampires are submissive to. She has turned back into a human right before punching the powerful killer. "You hurt my pack!"

"Well, I am stronger than a bloodsucker or a wolf, and made of silver. I should have brought nine others like me, I am really not too rare. To think I needed only five more of us and our superior to slaughter your old pack. No casualties. Even their Alpha ran away like a chicken. Only a small child and that abusive old Alpha did try to fight back. Both were cut down."

Leah's blood is boiling. "You... you didn't kill the others, did you?" 

"Only the pedophiles and those who actually attacked us. Or did both. For example... I think Sam was his name, he got killed by my best friend."

"Serves him right."

"Indeed. On the other hand, that wolf called Embry was spared because he was innocent. I think you are pissed because I killed your brother... or was it another Silver Moblin? I honestly can't remember anymore!"

"Yes, this is exactly why I am pissed. And now, you are murdering my packmates with no remorse. I don't care if I lose to you again, you will touch anyone else over my dead body!"

The Silver Moblin scoffs. "Funny. People who lose so badly don't want another chance. Did I hurt your honor so much?" 

"You hurt way more than my honor, abomination."

"I expected some gratitude from you. The very reason I was blessed by the Great One was to kill his enemies. Yet, both His Majesty and I despise people who date babies. Be grateful we killed your sick abusers."

"I am. But then you had to also murder my new pack, too! And now, you are also about to destroy a city. And, furthermore, you will kill my new friends! And I will not stand for it!" 

The Silver Moblin and Leah dash at each other with their weapons. Leah is faster and manages to thrust her wooden stake into the Silver Moblin's heart. He lets out a roar of pain and surprise and glares daggers at Leah. "What have you DONE?" 

He stabs Leah with his silver sword and knocks her down. Kitty throws a big rock at him, but he blocks it with his shield. Rose leaps at the Moblin and wraps her arms around his neck, but with a suplex he knocks her unconscious. But Finn had enough.

"Stop! I exposed the vampire secret! I cut off the head of the Vampire Lord Caius! I cut off the leg of the dead Knight of Ren who was helping you! Fight _me_!"

The Silver Moblin chuckles. "Funny. You used to run away."

"I almost ran away once."

"Indeed. Do you know why we portray you as a coward? Because we don't want people to know you are not." And he rushes at Finn, landing a painful shoulderbash before slashing him with his sword.

He is surprised to see that, even though the attack did hurt a lot, Finn is still able to fight. And able to punch him in the mouth before igniting his lightsaber. He leaps at the monster, but he blocks the saber strike with his shield. The shield does get damaged, but is still useful. The Silver Moblin retaliates with a thrust, but Finn dodges and kicks him in the stomach before slashing him twice with his lightsaber. 

The Moblin, wounded but not defeated, lands a jab at Finn's right shoulder and kicks him, knocking him down. "Vampires and Werewolves submit to us Silver Moblins. We are the basic elite infantry of powers beyond your understanding! The supernatural obeys us! Why don't you?" 

He raises his sword and is about to cut Finn's head vertically, but his little speech allowed the former Stormtrooper to prepare. Acting on instinct, Finn parries the strike with his lightsaber and cuts the silver sword in half. And then he draws his blaster and shoots the Elite guard in the chest. Five times.

The Silver Moblin stumbles back, but refuses to give up. Finn was just raised to murder. The Silver Moblin was born for it too. "DIE!" 

He charges like a wild bull and smacks Finn with his shield. Finn uses his lightsaber to pierce the shield and the hand of his enemy, but the monster tries to attack with his broken sword. He is disarmed, but backhands the black man and then lands three more punches to him. Finn kicks him with both legs away and shoots him in the shoulder. The Silver Moblin lost his own sword, but finds a wooden one, belonging to one of his fallen goons. He grabs it and charges again.

He does a powerful swing, but Finn ducks it and slashes his waist with his saber. The Silver Moblin throws his weapon aside, grabs Finn's throat with both hands and starts strangling him. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU ARE A NORMAL HUMAN! A MERE MORTAL!"

Faster that he could think, Finn acted. He swings his lightsaber wildly and manages to slash the Silver Moblin's arms, making him roar in pain, before lethally stabbing him in the heart.

"There is nothing mere about a human."

The Silver Moblin attempts to stand up. "Did you think you won? Nobody will learn about your victory. You will always be remembered as a weak coward for this. And _we_ will still have the reputation of being invincible." 

And then he collapses.

Finn replies to his dead enemy. "Well, at least I will live to remember the truth. Unlike you!"

Then he runs at Leah and strokes her face. "Leah! LEAH! Are you alright? Tell me!"

Leah has started to heal. "Finn? What have you done? You know you could get killed! He hurt you! He could have killed you!"

"It's alright. I have survived worse." He thinks about showing her his scar on his back, which he tried to keep hidden for two moths. "I already got a scar in the back trying to protect Rey. It's over. I won. He is dead."

"No... I wanted to kill him. He slaughtered my pack. He condoned the murder of my brother. He beat me to near-death."

"He had every single advantage against you. And you still managed to stab him with your simple, wooden stake. That was incredible!"

"But... I lost! He made me feel useless."

"You did the best you could. You staked his heart! You weakened him! If not for you, I might have lost the duel. You saved me. You saved your pack! You are worthy and always have been. People should learn about this."

As Finn helps Leah get up, he runs to Rose and touches her chest to see her pulse. "She is still alive. Someone, carry her to the hospital! Along with the other injured!"

As some people evacuate the injured, Kitty fights two Monster Soldiers with pink armor suits and spears. She manages to beat them with her bare hands and faces a Bomb Soldier. He throws a bomb at her, but she catches it and blows him up.

And the battle is almost over. With all their best warriors dead, the monsters try in vain to fight to the last man. A Monster Soldier manages to impale two members of the angry mob at once by throwing his spear, while a Moblin manages to take a human's torch and burn the fur of a werewolf. 

But Kitty and Rey see where their allies are in trouble and charge there, defeating any monster they see, while Nicky uses a Silver Bullet to pierce three Hellhounds at once.

The last monster standing is a Moblin Archer with green skin, who decides to stand against all odds. Somehow, he managed to climb an ancient temple and earn the High Ground. "This is for you, Captain Silver!"

He manages to kill four people with his arrows and then aims an arrow at Finn's head. Finn is already weakened by the Silver Moblin and can't take another hit. But Rey freezes the arrow with the Force and allows Finn to shoot the Moblin in the head.

"Thanks, Rey! You saved me!"

"I know you would do the same. For me."

And they embrace each other tightly, refusing to let each other go. Leah watches them with jealousy, but doesn't do anything. After what he did for her, he just wants him to be happy.

"Oh, Finn... if only you weren't so foolish."

The sun finally rises... and Rome is safe from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had Rose accept the First Woman's offer, which canon Rose had a 40% possiblity to actually accept, it would evolve in too much Rose-bashing... she is hated enough. Not getting Finn is bad enough for her case, as well as Leah being his choice before her.
> 
> Why I had Finn, and not Leah, kill the Silver Moblin? First of all, Leah was a werewolf. She gets hurt if she punches silver... and only her stake did some safe damage. Hurting him AT ALL was enough. Second, Finn doesn't kill DJ here, and had to take out somebody powerful. Third, you don't hurt Leah in front of Finn. Fourth, Finn had his image ruined by the demons, he could only fix it by killing a badass monster. Fifth, which I realized later than the other reasons but is important, they are both supercharged goons of evil armies... only one of them turned good.


	15. A fan's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are about to return to their Galaxy. Will the Resistance succeed without them?
> 
> But they have a setback before they leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer and more intense because I wanted to give you a treat for my birthday!

Rey and Finn did it. The latter helped Leah free Rome from the Volterra coven, while Rey helped them when the monsters retaliated. 

They would really like to stay and keep fighting for their new friends. But there is a problem. Their old friends and Galaxy are also at war!

So, they have to go back. But there is one problem.

Rose is unconscious and has to recover. Finn is watching over her every day, hoping she will get well.

Rey is training for her return, she only killed one Knight of Ren, not all of them. So, she knows more will wait for her in the Galaxy.

Finn is also training. Not only for the First Order, but for demons who will want his head after he killed the Silver Moblin. 

He is currently arm wrestling with Leah and loses pretty quickly. 

"You might have killed one of their Elites, but you are a cute human and I am a powerful werewolf. Are you for a race? Or a fistfight?"

"How about a shooting contest?"

"No. Except if it's vampire hunting. I love hunting bloodsuckers. By the way, your confidence has grew recently."

"I learned Rey actually loves me, made good friends with you, exposed a very dangerous syndicate and killed a commando. Yeah, I am happy."

"For the last fucking time, they are covens. By the way, I noticed the vampires are weakened after the fall of Volterra and the siege of Rome. Good job with Kristen."

"You beat me 3-1 with the vampires. But the Silver..."

"That still counts as one. So I have a bigger elite mook bodycount."

"I would say he beat you, but it was unfair, so no point subtraction. You win!"

Meanwhile, Kitty is talking to Nicky. "I can't believe it! We were fighting by the side of our heroes! But I am not really happy... I saw many people dead. The government will not be merciful at anyone who opposes them. Plus, I would love to contribute more. I feel like a liability."

"You dismantled the Black Gold Gang with only some help from me. You are already a heroine, Kitty. Plus, we did contribute to the fight."

"I could have helped Finn against the Silver Moblin. But he just blocked my rock with his shield."

"Kitty, if not for you, Finn would have to fight ten thugs along with their leader. You might take no credit, but you did make Finn's job easier. Plus, you took out a bomber. I contributed even less and don't feel useless because I still shot over ten foes."

Speaking of foes, the First Woman is reading a book.

Al Astor approaches her. "Greetings, Lilith. I didn't know you loved reading."

"It's my favourite book, Al. The Hobbit. It has a pretty interesting plot. The best part? The main character is called Dildo Bangings!"

"Can't you think about anything but sex for one second?"

"It's how I survive. Deal with it. Well, I will think of something else. So, Baby Hancock is back in action, huh? I will give everything just to grab him. Then I have a lot of plans about him."

"I have vampires at my command and you somehow still disturb me. Well, at least you are not Raziel. Between us, even though I glorified her in public, I hated her. She could have exposed us with her insufferable attitude. She didn't even try to act like a human being! Another thing. How did the siege of Rome go?"

"They killed all of our men. Even the Silver Moblin died. There was not a single survivor. Nobody came back."

"And I suppose that Finn had something to do with it. The werewolves can't have defeated a stronger monster made of their weakness by themselves! Well, I had some of his best feats in the legends removed so he would not inspire anybody, and it works for many."

"Will you demonize him and his actions?"

"There is no longer a point in ruining his image. Publicity might make people want to learn the truth. We will pretend this never happened, or anyone who opposes us will see us as weak. And it would be easy to be exposed, what the enemy did was quite significant. Plus, I have to tell people about how bad the new movement in Asia, those S.I.T. criminals are. They are attacking our men frequently. Plus, there are many other gangsters, like Don Komodo. He and an old Resistance member were spotted at the same region. I will send a squad of Agents, plus one of our new robots, the mighty Pike."

"How is Senator Riya doing?"

"She is pretty well. Even though she is pissed at the deaths of Sterk and Raziel, she and the Maharajah are still making the Lotus to force humans into oblivion."

"I could suggest calling the Great One directly. He could destroy the country with one hand."

"No. He doesn't tolerate failure and you don't want to be on his sights."

"Right. Plus, his Might doesn't want to expose himself to the public. Don't worry, Al... I am also a very powerful being. And I will see that this little rebellion will fall."

Al Astor leaves. Lilith is alone again. "Hmm, after Pan is caught, I am thinking of keeping him for a long time before I eat him. Maybe I should create a large heart in his back with my nails. But, before I think of ways to play with Baby Hancock, there is another priority. Kitty, that woman. I find it astounding that she survived. Good thing she forgot the incident. This time, I won't leave the job halfway. This time, I will kill her."

Speaking of Kitty, she has a mission to do. Leah has instructed her and Rey to go to Venice. The Children of Capone are a powerful gang which consists of humans. They are not loyal to the Dragmire Gang, they are only loyal to the money. 

"Rey, don't you feel uncomfortable leaving Finn behind?" Kitty asks as she boards the Falcon.

"Rose is unconscious and Leah puts Finn's happiness before her own feelings! Plus, both he and I can take care of ourselves. I fought Luke and won, even by cheating, while he managed not only to survive, but to kill his then main adversary as well! So... how do you feel boarding the Falcon?" 

"Awesome! I wanted to be in that ship for many years!"

"Well, if we encounter opposition, you go to the gunning chair. May the Force be with you, Kitty!"

"And with you too, Rey!"

After the girls leave, Leah sees a very worried Finn. "Will they be fine? Please tell me!"

"You saw them in battle, Finny! They are quite capable of defending themselves."

"Yes, but I simply can't stand the thought of Rey dying! I can't let her get hurt again! I can't fail her again!"

"I thoughy you got more confident. You killed the Silver Moblin, no need to whine for no damn reason! She will be fine! I know you worry about her and not about yourself. And no need to prove me that you are selfless, we all know that your "cowardice" is a lie! Listen, she is a strong, independent woman. You shouldn't be so dependent on her! There are others who love you! What will you do if she leaves you or dies? Will you commit suicide like those stupid vampires? Will you spend your life in mourning? Huh?" 

"I will avenge her death first and foremost. And makes sure nobody else is hurt again."

"You can't save all the innocents."

"Then let's save as much as we can, Leah!"

"That's true. But, what I try to tell you is that Rey can handle herself. You must think people are rewarded for helping innocents and putting themselves in harm's way so others don't have to! Sorry, but it's not always like this. Besides, there is life even outside Rey."

"Tell me, Leah. How will you be when I go back to my Galaxy? I know you love me. I know you used to be hated unfairly by your old pack. What will you do when I leave?"

Leah is taken aback by Finn's question. She certainly loves him, but not as much as he loves Rey, and not in the obssessive levels of some of her packmates.

"I..."

After a while, she manages to speak.

"I will certainly miss you. But I can move on. I moved on after Sam fell for my cousin. I only hated him for abusing her. I can move on again. Only promise me... you won't forget about me, or your true capabilities."

"Of course. But you?" 

"I can move on. But I won't forget you. And I will finish what we two started. You have done enough, Finn. For me. For all of us!"

"And you too, Leah. You too."

And they decide to watch one last movie.

"You know, when we kick these monsters out of the planet, I would love to make a movie."

"What will it be about?" 

"A man and his she-wolf. Fighting dark creatures."

"We already lived that. And it was good. But dangerous."

Finn puts "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" in the DVD player. 

"What's wrong with Wolfie?"

"Wolfie is fine, son. Wolfie is fine."

"Your foster parents are dead."

Finn gets an idea. "If a demon comes to you, disquised as me, tell them how is the marriage with Rose going."

Leah can't help but chuckle.

Elsewhere, in Old Berlin, the Tikis, the new allies of the Dragmire Gang, learn that Pan and Dex are heading their way and plan to trap them. They have some help from monsters and Agents. 

Their leaders are a Lilim, who is a succubus noblewoman, a Red Demon Knight, who is often a junior officer, less durable than a Silver Moblin, but stronger and more skilled, and Banjo Bottom.

Banjo Bottom is one of the Eight Tiki Leaders, who can play magical songs to brainwash people. He shows his power by playing music and hypnotizing the entire population of the city.

Then he turns to his liutenants. "My work here is done. I have much more to do." And he leaves to supervise the Mole Mines, which he has complete control over. They are in Asia and give the Tikis and the Dragmires a lot of supply.

He puts the other two in charge. An Undead Spell punk, in the Red Demon Knight's command, raises many Stalchildren. These children are an amalgamation of a skeleton and a zombie.

But Pan and Dex aren't the only ones going to Old Berlin. Nicky is also going there to stop the monsters from brainwashing more cities. Since she will lose a lot of time even with her car and the Falcon isn't available, Nicky has to take the plane. A werewolf has intimidated the employees, pretending to work for the demons, to allow Nicky to enter the plane armed.

She still had to pay twice the price of the ticket. 

Meanwhile, in Venice, Rey and Kitty are watching the beautiful canals. Rey is more excited, because she had lived in a hellish desert planet for her entire life. She loves watching water, she can never have enough of it. But she hates underwater missions, she is not familiar with them.

She wishes she could stay here and watch the water forever. But Kitty reminds her that they have a mission. And then have to return because Finn and Rose are waiting for her. 

Rey sighs and starts looking for the Children of Capone. 

Five hours later, the girls manage to find the enemy hideout. But the Children of Capone are prepared and the duo is greeted by a rocket. Rey closes her eyes and stops it with the Force. Then she sends it back to the enemy, blowing him up. 

Then two mobster dogs charge at her, but she slashes them with her saberstaff. "I didn't save Finn from a Rathar just to lose to two wild animals."

Two female assassins attack with daggers, but Kitty manages to take them out with punches and kicks. But the door is made of enhanced steel. So, Kitty decides to knock before she enters... with a Megaton Punch. Then she equips her flamethrower and burns any criminal coming at her. But one of them uses his Tommy Gun and manages to shoot her twice, injuring her badly.

Rey uses the Force to choke the criminal and tosses other like ragdolls. She also lifts and throws crates. And uses her blaster for enemies who have the high ground.

Kitty manages to get up and picks up a Tommy Gun. She fights the regular men and women of the gang, as well as the dogs, while Rey takes on the bombers and the skilled assassins.

But the Don of the mob has a dirty trick. He had ordered his men to gather garbage of all kinds and used all of these to create a mech. The mech has machine guns, flamethrowers and even rocket launchers.

In Old Berlin, Pan and Dex manage to find the monsters. The Lilim points at them. "Citizens! These are the enemies of the city! Kill them! Kill them both!"

The brainwahsed citizens march at the two men like mindless undead. Pan hands Dex a tranquilizer rifle and uses a tranqulizer pistol. "Do not kill civilians! It's not their fault!"

Then he makes three civilians lose consciousness. Dex does so with five of them. "Bastards! They use the people as human shields!" 

"How can we bypass the defences?" 

Pan spots the Undead Spell Punk summoning a horde of Stalchildren. He does a high jump over some civilians and lands in the middle of these skeletons. With his yellow lightsaber he puts them, three by three, out of their misery. Then he uses his pistol to hold his own against the never-ending horde and with his free hand he aims for the Spell Punk. 

"Thunder Drop."

The wizard is struck by yellow lighting from the sky and turns to ash. Then Pan uses his lighting bolts to zap all the Stalchildren. He is about to do a Spin Attack... when he sees that the civilians have reached him. So, he has to change to the tranquilizer. 

Nicky arrives in the middle of the battle and sees Dex surrounded. She is about to shoot a hypnotized civilian, but thankfully Dex hits her first with the tranquilizer.

Nicky manages to reach Dex. "I missed you! And I see you are in danger."

"I missed you too. But I told you to stay behind. Right now, a horde of brainwashed civilians are attacking us and you are going to either kill some of these innocents or be killed!" 

Nicky can't shoot the civilians and tries to punch out one, while the Lilim knocks Dex's tranquilizer out of his hands with a Soul Arrow.

Pan has only one choice. "Hey, drones! I am Pan Hancock, the most wanted man of Earth! Al Astor said I rape women! I am your primary target! Want me? Come get some!"

All the civilians start chasing Pan. 

Dex smiles. "The road is clear. Let's kick ass!"

Meanwhile, in Venice, Rey and Kitty fight the Don and his mech. The machine guns of the robot fire way too fast for Rey to deflect all the attacks and she even gets shot by one bullet.

Kitty uses her flamethrower to set the mech on fire and does significant damage! "This robot is trash!"

But the mech holds its own and fires rockets. Kitty barely dodges a direct hit, but the blast still hurts her a lot. As she holds her leg, screaming in pain, Rey Force Pushes the next rockets away from them and avoids the machine's flamethrower.

Then she Force Pushes the mech back. Kitty manages to grab a crate weighing half a ton and is about to throw it at the machine. But first she uses it to block the flamethrower. When it overheats, she throws it.

The mech would dodge the shot _if_ Rey didn't use the Force to make sure the crate finds its mark. 

The machine is destroyed and the Don gets on foot. He immediately draws a gun and shoots Rey, but she ducks and Kitty guns him down.

Now the two women have to return before the Agents get in and start shooting everybody in the place.

Back to Germany, Nicky and Dex fight the Tikis back to back. The Tikis are accompanied by puppets which need no strings to move and have two cutlasses each, the obligatory Agents and some Moblins. 

Dex sees that the tranquilizer doesn't do anything to the Tiki onslaught and uses his traditional Assault Rifle instead, which is far more effective. Same with the puppets. He manages to destroy ten Tikis with one round, while Nicky uses a Silver Bullet to pierce three puppets at once. Dex shoots a flying Tiki Buzz and aims for a Moblin, but the enemy is too close and manages to land a jab at his ribs with his wooden sword. Dex kills the monster with his combat knife.

"Do we have anyone expert at melee? We are getting swarmed!"

"Pan at his prime would have finished the fight already. But he is now distracting all innocents and he is also not at his prime. Honestly, he can't use his primary weapon well because it lost its magic. He only used it to kill Sterk!" Dex responds as he hurls a grenade and blows six enemies up at once. Nicky is actually pretty effective at melee distance, since she uses a shotgun. 

And very well, to be frank. She manages three headshots in a row. Two were at puppets, the last one at a Bazooker Boy, and it was messy!

She manages to take out five more Agents, but two S.W.A.T. Thugs charge at her with their axes. She manages to shoot both in the head on time and smack a Tiki Goon with the gun butt. 

But the Red Demon Knight charges with some Moblins on his side. Dex throws a grenade, but the Knight and one Moblin dodge it. The Moblin draws his bow and aims at Dex, but Nicky shoots him. The Red Demon Knight slashes her with his poleaxe and knocks her down. She tries to get up, but gets a jab in the shoulder.

Dex stabs the knight with his combat knife and then pulls it back before kicking him. But the knight kicks him back before striking him with his poleaxe. Dex uses his pistol and shoots the demon point-blank. The first shot strikes home, but the second one is blocked by the shield of the knight and he raises his poleaxe. 

Meanwhile, Pan has escaped the crazy civilians by using a Hookshot to climb to the top of the building. Since the Tiki who did the brainwashing has left, the effect finally wears off. Now Pan jumps from building to building to go back to the battlefield.

In the battlefield, the Lilim orders all the monsters to charge. Nicky has shot the Red Demon Knight, but now has to also shoot many Tiki Buzzes and Agents. A Tiki Tank slowly approaches, which doesn't even flinch from either the shotgun or the assault rifle. So Dex blows it up with a grenade. But he gets stabbed in the back by the Red Demon Knight. Nicky aims at the knight... but an Agent takes the bullet. 

Dex spits blood at the enemy. The monster in confused until the human empties an entire round of bullets at his chest. The shield can block bullets, but the armor can only absorb part of the impact. One more bullet in the chest and the knight simply drops dead. But an Agent shoots Dex in the ribs. 

Nicky goes berserk and guns down the Agent, two more Agents and four Tikis. But the Lilim jumps in front of her and kicks her with her high-heeled boots. The light blue demoness in skimpy clothes draws a whip and strikes Nicky once. Dex puts her in a chokehold and Nicky shoots her in the stomach before she breaks free and grabs Dex by the throat. Her other hand pinches his nipples. 

"Sadly, our glorious queen wanted to keep your friend for herself. The selfish bitch. I don't complain, because at least I can keep you... you are more of my type. By the way, where is your friend?" 

ZZZZAAAAP! The Lilim is electrocuted, forced to let Dex go. Pan, on top of a building, crosses his arms in triumph. "I am right here. Are you shocked to see me?" 

And Pan casts one of his most powerful spells, the Thunderstorm. It obliterates thirty enemies before electrocuting his foot and jumping from the building. He lands on top of a Tiki Goon before slashing Agents with his saber. The Lilim throws some pink energy spheres at Pan, but he dodges all of them and hits her with another Thunderbolt. Then he zaps her with his Chained Lighting. 

The Lilim charges at him with her whip and manages to land two quick hits, but he stakes her with his lightsaber and she screams in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Then they punch each other in the jaw.

Both are knocked back. Nicky helps Dex get up and they fight the remaining enemies together. Pan and the Lilim struggle to get up.

"The Great One would give me a promotion for your head, my pretty. I think, after I kill you, that I will keep Dex as a pet."

"I suppose any succubus who isn't driven by hormones dies? Oh wait, according to biology, you do, so I honestly can't blame you for that." 

"So... you understand what we must go through."

"Yes. Unfortunately... the prey also has a say in the matter. And I say that you don't touch me, or Dex."

"Then the strongest survives. It's the food chain!" The Lilim fires a pink energy ball and wounds Pan. Then she hurls many fireballs at him... but he slides under all of them and reaches her. She slaps him, but he retaliates with a lethal Thunderpunch. 

Pan stands victorious. "The strongest survived."

Back to Rome, night falls. Finn hears the sound of the Falcon and immediately runs towards the door with his arms open. First he hugs Kitty, but then he and Rey embrace each other very tightly and she even wraps her legs around his torso.

Finn sees the wounds of the girls. "Wow, they put up a really good fight!"

"Yes, but we still won, no casualties." 

"By the way" Kitty asks. "Where is Nicky?" 

"She is on a mission." Finn explains. "Don't call her yet. You might distract her and she will be shot." 

But two minutes later, Nicky calls Finn.

"Is Kitty back from the mission?" 

"She is." 

So Nicky calls her best friend. "Sorry, I am coming tomorrow. I want to spend a night with Dex. Oh, and Pan the Man is here, too! Exactly how the legends talk about him!"

"I feel jealous. But ok, have fun!"

The next day, what Finn and Rey hoped for happens.

Rose wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lilith plans to do with her prey is way too NSFW to be written here, so I only put the least disturbing plans for them.


	16. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galactic travellers leave the planet. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the remaining Resistance members plan the most important mission yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getring closer to the final battle! Plus, some plot and the final target!

Finn and Rey, along with Rose, are finally leaving. Rose leaves first, waving at the entire Resistance. 

"Goodbye, I wish you save as many innocents as possible!"

Then Finn and Rey leave, holding hands. "May the Force be with you!" Rey wishes everyone. 

"And resist until the end!" Finn adds. He doesn't let go of Rey's hand. She is not objecting. Leah looks at them with a smile. 

"Whatever you do, Finn... please be happy." She can't stop looking at him. She remembers all the times they had together. Even when Rey and Rose came, Finn still put his life in danger and saved Leah's life. 

Even though she knows it will be their last time together, she manages not to cry at all. After all, life also exists without him. 

Kitty also waves at her idols. "May the Force be with you. Always." 

And everyone watches as the visitors from a Galaxy far, far away leave in Han and Chewbacca's legendary ship.

Leah turns to the others and smiles. "Don't worry. Their home needs them more than we do." 

She doesn't want to show it, but she is actually very happy. Because, if Finn marries Rey, she won't see it and feel jealousy. But, mostly, because she knows she can't control the plague of her species and really doesn't want to fall for Finn's child if that happens.

She wonders why werewolves are cursed to become obssessive monsters for reasons beyond their control. Maybe it's the fact that they stand up for humanity and Hell cursed them in an effort to corrupt their packs.

The travellers might have left the planet, but they also left their mark for sure. Finn exposed the vampire secret and now the vampires turned from mighty predator and master race into endangered species. However, they are still dangerous enemies. 

When Rey and Rose came to Earth, all three of them played crucial roles in the siege of Rome. It was the first time in months the official Dragmire Gang had a big defeat on Earth. They had also been devastated in the parallel world of Termina, where Pan led a rebellion against the Dragmire Gang. It was a hard fight, but the rebels won and Pan killed Sterk, a renowed enforcer and demon, in a duel.

But that was not on Earth. 

Speaking of Pan, he and Dex are talking with Nicky.

"Nicky... do you want to join us?" Pan asks.

"Yes! But I should go back to my friends first."

Dex interrupts. "We are going to topple the entire government. I would advise you to return to your friends. Some of the enemies can effortlessly kill plenty of normal people at once. Please, return to the others and stay safe."

"But..."

"I love you."

Dex interrupts Nicky by kissing her. She does not object. In fact, she kisses him back. Only after the kiss ends does Nicky allow herself to leave.

Dex and Pan go to the airport before her and take out all Agents to be sure Nicky will be safe.

Back to Rome, Kitty tells Leah something. "You know, the final legend of the other Galaxy will happen soon and the government will show it."

"I already know the heroes. Except Poe. Sad not to have met him, but must be a really cool guy. Finn told me he was really a hell of a pilot. By the way, Finn used the word "Hell" way too much, even in the Galaxy. Like he already has some knowledge of this place."

"He has not. But, somehow, they know him."

Four hours later, Boar News play. "We interupt our program to mention that three whores with guns attacked our brave and noble Agents who were just doing their jobs. Among them is estimated to be the notorious Anna. She was a slovenly trollop who slept with Pan several times, killed many of our policemen and was formidable in controlling fire. 

The others are known as Mei and Amiee. We have few clues about them, but they seem to be traitors to the planet. 

A counter-terrorist robot, the magnificent Pike, was launched to destroy Don Komodo and those worthless women. But Amiee, wearing a suit not made for combat, destroyed our beautiful machine.

At least Don Komodo was arrested. Stay on your toes, people, the terrorists might try to avenge him. 

And, speaking of terrorists, the last day Pan and Dex, the wanted criminals, committed acts of murder and vandalism. They broke many wooden masks for no reason, electrocuted a poor woman to death and shot at least ten civilians. 

After the disgusting men shot plenty of people, Pan cowardly ran away and the innocents who remained chased him down to avenge their loved ones. Sadly, he escaped. Now, he will keep committing murders.

I have a message for these terrorists. The whole world is looking for you. You will soon be brought to justice for your countless crimes against humans, animals and the planet. 

This is Al Astor of the Boar News.

Have a nice day!"

Leah leaves a loud snort. "Who believes this nonsense? And how is he keeping his job? Who calls women trollops?"

"Well, there are no media with a different opinion. Even the social media are now completely controlled." Kitty replies. "I heard people got shot for posting about the government. A man claimed he saw two demons and the next day nobody heard about him. When a woman complained in her journal that the government puts way too heavy taxes, she was arrested and executed."

"And once protesters tried to complain about the censorship in the TV channels, which only shows things in favor of the government. An Agent actually used a hand grenade against them... with predictable results. 

And let's not forget how they allow and enforce vampires to murder and eat people, but humans killing vampires or even eating meat in some regions is illegal. Of course, this applies only to humans. 

Finally, even Christianity has it bad. Or any other religion other than that of their so-called Great One. Because they basically support Heaven. From what I heard from my dead Alpha, Heaven is an enemy of the government."

"Is there anything we can do? We repelled them once, with powerful help. But they have much more powerful forces ahead, at least from what I know. Is that Silver Moblin the strongest monster they got?" 

"No. Not even close. Listen. To stand a chance, we need to expose the demons. But Al Astor has complete control over all networks. We have only one option."

"To kill Al Astor?" 

"Or at least expose him. But I am not above killing him if I must. Putting him down will cause immeasurable damage to the demonic oppressors."

"But how will it work? We don't know his whereabouts. Plus, if he is that valuable, he will have an army of Agents and demons who are not above murder."

"We must find something. But we need help. Powerful help."

And then someone knocks the door. Leah darts towards it and opens it. And Nicky, who has just returned, gets inside.

She shakes hands with Leah and Kitty. "What are you talking about?" 

"Al Astor. He is certainly a demon supporter. We have to either expose him or kill him." 

"I vote for his head." Nicky replies. "He controls all the media, he can't be exposed. There are cameras almost everywhere... In Old Berlin, I found one in a toilet! Anyone who posts in social media against him dies in under a week! Oh, and the rumors about Pan raping women and torturing animals? Met the man himself in person. Everything Al tells about him is a damn lie."

"We have no choice. He will keep demonizing us as selfish and horrible people." Leah reminds herself of her treatment in her old pack. "And that's wrong."

Kitty objects. "But, if he dies, he will be considered a martyr."

"No. If _he_ dies, he can't elevate anyone in the government. I don't think they have a third important propagandist. Only Aro and Al Astor."

"What if they have?" 

"Then exposing him is even more meaningless. Al Astor has to die for the good of the planet!"

Speaking of Al Astor, he is greeted by his two vampiric bodyguards. Vlad and Fang. These are two of the most powerful bloodsuckers in the world. They have killed at least fifty other vampires and werewolves, without counting the people they have eaten. With Aro's death, they managed to be the new leaders of Al Astor's guard.

"Boss, we have breaking news! The Traitor, the Scavenger and that girl have left the planet."

"What should I expect from cowards? One runs away from resposibilities, the other fights with all the odds in her favor! But it's great, they did a number to me. They managed to build a good reputation by what they did to an entire cohort of our men. 

I did my best to show Finn as a weak coward and Rey as a selfish dummy who got power handed to her for her gender. And they almost ruined my rumors. But now they left, and I will simply destroy everything they created. I will show everyone that they left out of being chicken. I will make people hate them again.

Now the rest of the rebels will be easier to crush."

Vlad frowns. "The Resistance cells are separated and in many different places."

"We will send armies before it's too late." Fang replies. "Against everyone." 

"By the way," Al Astor interrupts "Lilith ordered me to keep Pan alive and bring him to her."

Vlad objects. "Yes, he deserves to be raped to death, but... I prefer to just kill him. It would be very hard to capture him alive."

Fang turns to Vlad. "I agree entirely."

Al Astor smirks. "Very well. I do believe our forces will kill the bugger before he returns to his prime."

"And what about Kitty and Nicky? And Leah?" 

"You are vampires. You know how to put down dogs. And your powers are unusual even for vampires. I trust you. Even against one of the best vampire hunters."

"Thanks, Boss!"

At night, the rebels are about to strike against an enemy outpost in Sicily.

Since a Silver Moblin died in the hands of a human, the Agents of Sicily have grown much more careful. Along with the Sicily coven, whom the Agents allowed to kill as many civilians as they wanted for blood.

They created an armored outpost to control the entire big island, and it has helped them fend off every single rival gang ever since. Even without the vampires, the Agents here are quite formidable. They have advanced men such as Bulletproof Bullies, Bazooker Boys and masked men with axes and grenades.

Their leader, a S.W.A.T. Thug, has forced a scientist to build a robot, which is a Pike with a minigun and grenades. Then he sends two vampires to scout for enemies. A vampire spots Kitty and Nicky and goes back.

"We have enemies. Prepare to attack!"

"Time to teach them a lesson!"

Four vampires go faster than the human eye can see and charge at Kitty and Nicky. Despite their strength, the two did not stand a chance... but Leah and her new pack saw the attackers and manage to flank them. 

Three vampires get instantly killed by the fast Lycans, but the fourth one shows how fast he is by blocking a werewolf's attack and punching him in the face. He proceeds to drain all of his blood with his fangs, but gets mauled by three more angry werewolves at once.

Alas, that was a trap too. Twenty more vampires are attacking the Children of the Moon from all directions. Meanwhile, Agents start shooting at the wolves. Even though the Children have healing factor and durability, the bullets still hurt and distract them.

Nicky manages to shoot three Agents dead, saving a werewolf who was pinned by their bullets. The same werewolf is attacked by a vampire, but Nicky shoots the bloodsucker in the back.

"Worthless human... bullets are like mosquitoes to me!" 

The werewolf has snuck behind the vampire and tears his head off. "And you are like a big mosquito to me!"

Another vampire manages to block a werewolf's punch and grab the back of her neck before smashing her head to the ground. But Kitty charges at the vamp and strikes him with a flying kick to the face. The vampire gets knocked down and Kitty goes for a karate chop, but the vampire is faster, dodges and punches her twice. Then he jumps very high and performs a dropkick, but Kitty barely dodges and punches his gut.

An Agent is about to throw an axe at the black girl, but Nicky manages to shoot the axe in mid-air and then kill the Agent with a headshot. Then with a Silver Bullet she disables an arm of a vampire, allowing Leah to dismember the bloodsucker effortlessly. 

Kitty barely ducks another punch and retaliates with a kick, but the vampire easily sidesteps and grabs her leg before slamming her to the ground. Then he picks her up by the throat and is about to suck all of her blood.

"You are stupid, slow and human. And they are all going to die because of you." 

Kitty couldn't draw her flamethrower. Or the Feral Claws. Her bare hands failed her. But she never forgot another, weaker weapon of hers. The simple, wooden stake she killed Mina with. And she also stakes this vampire. 

She feels different. The first time she killed a vampire, Mina was already defeated. Her victory was actually hollow. Now? Now she bested a vampire all by herself.

If only Finn, Rey or Dex could see her...

Leah manages to rip a vampire woman apart. Then she dodges many bullets and claws three Agents. But a Bazooker Boy fires a rocket and blows a werewolf to pieces. That makes Leah howl in rage and slaughter six Agents and three vampires. But the Bazooker Boy is too high for her reach. And the only rebel gunner has just a shotgun. 

Kitty has no choice but to equip her Tommy Gun, save Nicky from a Bulletproof Bully and give the gun to her. She points at the bazooker, who fires another rocket at two werewolves. Both of them, as well as the vampire close to them, dodge it effortlessly. 

Nicky manages to shoot the Bazooker Boy dead, while Kitty equips her Feral Claws to fight more enemies. 

Then the front door of the outpost opens. And the powerful Pike, along with ten more vampires, emerges.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kitty comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback!


	17. The Boar News Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of the Moon fight against the Dragmires of Sicily. Their target? To find the headquarters of the Boar News. 
> 
> Much easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is starting. Will the Resistance manage to expose the demons?

The Pike rushes forward and fires at a werewolf with its minigun. It takes twelve bullets before killing him, since they were regular bullets. The only reason the robot killed him at all was that the rate of fire was much faster than even the target's healing rate. 

Nicky uses the Tommy Gun and fires at the robot. It doesn't run for cover, unlike some Agents near it, but tanks the hits instead. Even though it does get some damage, it retaliates by firing more bullets, forcing Nicky to cover. 

Kitty has drawn her flamethrower and manages to burn some Bazooker Boys. But two vampires carry rifles and fire at her. A shot grazes her arm. But two werewolves flank the vampires. After a short fight, all four supernatural creatures are dead. 

Meanwhile, the Pike uses a grenade and Nicky rolls to switch cover. Then she retaliates with her shotgun, which damages the robot's head heavily. But, after six shots to the head, the Pike fires a grenade again!

Leah catches the grenade with her teeth and takes the hit. She is temporarily knocked out. Enraged, Nicky empties another round of shotgun shells at the robot until its head explodes.

Then she rushes to Leah. "Leah? Are you fine?" 

"I will be fine soon. Please cover me. I can't move!" 

"Don't worry! I am fine!" Nicky guns down another Agent who had an Assault Rifle. 

"How is Dex? I honestly miss him. Is he fine?" 

"Dex is fine. He can take care of himself." 

Kitty smiles when she burns a vampire with her flamethrower. She came a long way since she was fighting only Nazis and robbers. Two Agents with grenades attack a werewolf, but the canine dodges the explosives and manages to knock both of them out. 

But a vampire ambushes the wolf from behind and with a bite drains him of all his blood. Then the bloodsucker darts towards Kitty, but Nicky shoots at him. The vampire dodges all bullets but one, which bounces from his white skin.

But as the vampire turns, Kitty sets him on fire.

An Agent throws an axe at Leah, who hasn't recovered yet. But Nicky shoots the axe in mid-air and then blasts the Agent with a shot in the knees.

Meanwhile, Kitty uses her Feral Claws and slashes plenty of enemies. She manages to enter the fortress and destroys a vampire woman with a swipe, before climbing a wall and facing some Bazooker Boys and Bulletproof Bullies. A Bully uses his Magnum and wounds Kitty before being slashed twice. 

But the S.W.A.T. Thug has not only vampires and the Pike as his secret weapons. When Kitty manages to kill the last enemy and enters the final corridor, puppets come from the ceiling and attack her.

The first three puppets are defeated swiftly by the Feral Claws, but one grabs her from behind and puts her in a chokehold. Another puppet stabs her in the stomach. Since Kitty has superhuman strength, she manages to free herself and slashes the marionette who was choking her before giving a flying kick to the enemy who stabbed her.

Meanwhile, a vampire girl has put Nicky down and is about to bite her. But Leah has recovered and tears her throat off. Then she charges at the remaining vampires and Agents and decimates them. 

With her wolf senses, she spots an invisible camera. She immediately destroys it. Meanwhile, a werewolf with extraordinary vision spots many messages invisible to the mortal eye.

"NOTHING IS EVER YOUR FAULT"

"ANYONE NOT WITH YOU IS AGAINST YOU"

"COLOR, RELIGION AND DIET PLAY A BIGGER ROLE THAN ATTITUDE" 

These messages aren't visible because they are made by someone's dark magic. "Al Astor... he must be behind all of this!" 

Speaking of Al Astor, he uses the cameras of the fortress to see what happens to Sicily. "If only I had such power. But I still can do this." And, of course, he transmits the fight live as a terrorist attack.

"The disgusting, sleazy, murderous terrorist known as Kitty went to a police station to murder all the cops. After killing dozens of innocent policemen, she proceeded to destroy some puppets for no reason at all. Meanwhile, savage wolves are eating people in Sicily. Decent citizens of Earth, beware. These beasts want to harm you. If you see anyone, call the police immediately." 

As Kitty destroys the last puppet, she hears the Boar News. "He knows we are here. Hey, Al! These puppets were alive and tried to kill me! How do you explain that?" 

"And Kitty also proves to be mentally unstable, since she honestly believes the puppets can be alive. And now she is justifying her vandalism by saying it's self-defence." Al Astor also makes a gesture questioning Kitty's sanity.

Kitty is surprised. But she is determined to fight on. She uses her fist to smash the last door, where the scientist is being held... and the S.W.A.T. Thug, who is prepared for her, empties an entire round of bullets at her torso and knocks her unconscious.

"Surprise! Oh man, I am so getting a promotion for this. Don't underestimate the bullets, superhumans."

Meanwhile, Leah has almost reached the top of the building, but is slowed down a bit by the Agents, puppets and some robotic spiders. Her wolf form and her tremendous speed allows her to defeat them swiftly, even though a vampire nearly rips off one of her hind legs. 

Soon she reaches the top, where the S.W.A.T. Thug is holding a knife at the kidnapped scientist's throat. "Turn back to a human, now! Hold still! Blink, he dies!"

Leah obliges. 

The S.W.A.T. thug points to Kitty. "She was careless. And she paid the price. Glad to see a smarter enemy."

And that was it. Leah rushes at full speed, faster than the human eye could see, and gets behind the enemy. With a swift motion she snaps his neck.

Quickly, she touches Kitty's chest. She is happy to feel her pulse, but also surprised, since she is filled with lead. 

Four days later...

Kitty has just recovered. Nicky leaves a sigh of relief. 

"I honestly thought you would not make it."

"I didn't tank Hellfire and Cementor just to be shot dead."

Leah approaches them. "I have excellent news! We are going to America! And, more precisely, to New York!"

"You heard that, Kitty! We are going home!" 

"But why?" 

"Because a captive scientist told me everything. The headquarters of the Boar News are there. If we manage to penetrate their defences, we kill Al and expose the demons irreversibly."

"Can't he be replaced?" 

"If we take down all of his operations, it will take months for the demons to recover. And it will be _too late._"

The entire gang goes to the airport of Rome, having booked a plane beforehand, all for themselves. 

"Remember, we are here to chew demon bones and kick ass. And we will run out of demon bones!"

"Rise! Resist! REVOLUTION!"

The flight was pretty uneventful. Nicky and Kitty talked about the new movie that will conclude the legends of the Galaxy far, far away, how Dex couldn't sadly be here, how they missed Finn and Rey, what drinks they should have after the mission...

Leah reminds them that there might be no "after the mission". For some reason, Al Astor is very heavily guarded. Also, Leah was suspicious of the name long ago. "Honestly, how the fuck can someone with that name not being confused with one of these monsters. What's next? Ben Lial? Manny Ammon? Yeah..."

Kitty asks what the problem with the name is.

Nicky replies for Leah. "Kitty, Dex told me about some fabled monsters. Belial was one of the most powerful demons. His breath was toxic and could kill angels. Archanhel Michael gave him the boot and much later, when he lost plenty of his power, Pan and Yuri, an old friend of his who died, put the fucker down for good. The rest also have names which resemble similar monsters." 

The plane eventually lands. To everyone's surprise, despite the supposed cameras everywhere, there are no rocks in the runways or Agents. 

But a hot blonde girl in skimpy clothes greets them. 

Kitty shakes her hand first. "I vaguely remember you... but I don't know from where, or even when we met!" 

"Oh, we haven't met ever! But I heard about you in the news. Don't worry, I know that everything is hot air. So, Kitty, I am happy to finally meet you in person!"

"Really? What's your name?" 

"Lily. Lily Adams."

"Nice name."

Afterwards, Lily shakes hands with Nicky and Leah.

"So... Leah, I heard you used to be hated by your own pack because you were pro-human and did not respect the vampires or their ancient traditions."

"Magically being obssessed with mating an infant is not a sacred tradition. It's batshit insanity."

"Yeah... I can definetely feel you. Even creatures who mate people to feed on them are forbidden to eat children. Apparently, their leader found it repulsive."

"How do you know that?" 

"I study a lot. It's very nice to know your enemy. Allows you to prepare for many of their cruel tricks."

Lily uses her psychic powers and shows some sublimal, invisible messages. "Like this. They use magical letters to brainwash people." 

And a sign says "OBEY". Other messages include:

"GLUTTONY IS GOOD" in front of the airport's fast food. 

"USE LOTUS, WE NEED YOU"

"LET THE GREAT ONE CONTROL YOUR SOUL"

"WE DON'T EXIST, JEWS ARE THE REAL ENEMY"

They all exit the airport and Lily shows one more message, on a wall of a bank. 

"THIS IS THE TEMPLE OF YOUR GODS" 

"Yeah... these monsters profit from your sins. But you might already know that."

Nicky responds. "Dex did tell me a lot."

"Dex? Where is he?" 

"He is with Pan Hancock on a quest."

"Pan? And where are they now?" 

"They constantly move. I don't know jack."

"Bugger! I always wanted to meet him. Watch out! They found me! They found us!"

"There she is!" An Agent yells. "Shoot her! SHOOT HER!" 

Nicky has handed the Tommy Gun back to Kitty and uses her shotgun to pick off the Agents one by one. Leah dashes close to an Agent and stakes her, while Kitty uses the Tommy Gun and fills many Agents with lead. Finally, the werewolves easily defeat the remaining Agents with punches. 

"Woah! We started getting good!"

Lily points at three humanoids which are surrounded by ooze and wield spiked bats, accompanied by two big orange bugs. "It's not over yet. The bugs are Chebubs. They spit acid from their behinds. The humanoids are lesser Stygians. These monsters are denizens of Limbo, the first layer of the Underworld!"

Kitty equips the Feral Claws and charges at the first Stygian. The club's reach allows the monster to hit first. Kitty flinches, but counters with some strong swipes and soon kills the monster. Then she does a backflip to dodge the small acid ball from a Chebub, which gets shotgunned by Nicky. 

Leah turns into a wolf and ducks a club swipe. Then she bites the Stygian's knees off, changes back into a human and stakes the monster. As Kitty guns down the second Chebub, the last Stygian smacks Lily in the head. Suddenly, Lily growls and grabs the monster by the thorat, ripping its head off and letting ooze fly everywhere! 

"Goddamn" Nicky comments "that was brutal!"

"It had it coming. These things exist only to murder others, never to protect the weak."

They proceed to walk in front of a temple. 

Lily shows a "THERE IS NO GOD BUT THE GREAT ONE" with her powers. 

"See? The demons make people worship them instead of their own religions. They have demolished historical churches for "economical puroposes" but, in reality, they want Christians to forget their god. They also do that with any religion."

"The fuckers." A werewolf, known as Wildjaws, replies. He is one of the most violent Children of the Moon, but isn't a wolf supermacist and only hates vampires as a species. In Sicily, he used a vampire's headless body as a club against three puppets. And won.

Close to them, giant televisions play music. But then, a familiar face interrupts to tell more news. "Terrorist attack on New York City, where nauseating criminals got off a plane and started shooting innocent civilians. Our cops tried to stop the whores and their dogs, but sadly they failed to stop them. My personal view of the terrorists is that they are disgusting, and the world would be better without them.

They could just leave the planet, like the useless coward Finn and his bitches.

By the way, the Lotus is scientifically proven to improve every kind of performance and make you much smarter. On the other hand, schools are brainwashing you by making you memorize plenty of things by heart. In the end, they will turn you into mindless drones."

"Does he BELIEVE half of what he says?" Leah asks.

"Hey" Kitty replies "the school one isn't really wrong."

Night falls and the Resistance makes a camp. 

A black man approaches and Leah is delightful to see him once more. "Finn! You came back!"

"I never left, Leah! I actually wanted to pretend to hide, just to surprise the enemy. The others have left."

"But... your Galaxy needs you!"

"It already has a Jedi and it isn't me. I am useless there." 

Leah is suspicious. "Useless? You killed your former Elite Captain almost by yourself, without even using your best skill. You are not useless! 

And that's the reason Rose loves you. Tell me, Finn... how is your marriage with her?" 

"We are fine. She had no problem with me coming here."

Leah punches the man in the face. "You are not Finn!"

The man flinches. "What?" 

"Finn only sees Rose as a friend. And she practically worships him! He actually loves Rey! What are you?" 

Leah slaps the imposter again. "Also, Finn never left Earth out of cowardice!" 

The Finnpostor takes his true form. An attractive red demon with red skin, small horns and no clothes. His member is swollen. "Well, it was my only chance to sleep with you, dog!"

Leah has heard of this type of monster. The most perverted demon species, the Cubi. The Incubus equips his big sword and is about to thrust it at Leah. But she uses her speed to dodge the stab and kicks him in the big groin. Then she knees him in the same place and slaps him in the face. 

But he strikes her with Hellfire at point-blank range, punches her in the face and stabs her chest with his sword. As she is knocked down, he lands on top of her and tries to grab her breasts. But she won't allow herself to be manhandled. She turns into her wolf form and manages to knock the creep out of herself. Then she lunges at him, but he rolls out of the way and hits her with a ball of Hellfire.

Her fur is burning and she immediately rolls in the mud, putting out the fire while dodging some sword slashes. The Incubus fires Chaos Orbs around her, replacing the mud with lava. But Leah has already stopped burning and jumps above the lava lakes. She reaches the Incubus and claws him once, but he claws her back and slashes her with his sword. But she dodges the next swipe and tears his throat out. 

"Phew... that was tough." Her overspecialization at fighting vampires and other wolves made her unstoppable against entire covens, but a single Incubus almost beat her without any silver. She will really have some more training against demons.

Lily and Nicky have heard the voice but come a bit too late. Nicky makes a sigh of relief and Lily simply smiles. "Good job, Leah! What was that?" 

"An Incubus."

"Wow. Didn't expect that."

"Lily, you don't seem to be surprised."

"Well, the very high-ranking members of the government are very very heavily guarded. Tomorrow, we will raid the Boar News Tower." 

After they all go to sleep, except for Wildjaws, the night passes and the sun rises. The Resistance wanders in New York City, trying to find the headquarters. They eventually see them, it's the tallest building with 150 stories! 

"This looks obvious."

"But also really really hard to reach." 

They manage to reach the building... but the enemy is prepared. At least twenty S.W.A.T. Thugs, along with ten cloaked Catsuits, are waiting for them. 

"Everyone, hands on the air! You can't win! We know what you are going to do and you are all under arrest!"

"Wait, wait, wait. A small question." Leah interrupts them. "Why exactly are you working for people who hate your species?" 

"We know the boss employs man-killing creatures, but he pays very very well, plus his god whom we never saw is strict with law and order. It's futile to resist them and if they fall, we will sink into anarchy and chaos."

"Who is "them"?" 

"Shut up, Catsuit, just the government."

"And you have no problem with being killed and eaten, right?" 

"First of all, the monsters only kill and eat those who oppose them and generally commit crimes."

"Bullshit."

"Second, you are all terrorists and murderers and you should get punished. Third, I wouldn't mind being eaten by a juicy succubus." 

"Pervert." Lily replies.

Leah suggest bribing them, but Kitty refuses, saying they have honor.

One of the cops looks at Kitty. He would shoot her for being a black person normally, but that would mean execution by vampire.

The two teams stand still until Lily flips off the guards. Two S.W.A.T. Thugs fire at her with their assault rifles, but she manages to punch one and break his armour, while Nicky shoots the other in the shins. But a Catsuit is cloaked and manages to ambush Nicky and wound her. Kitty shoots her dead with her Tommy Gun. Leah manages to dodge heavy gunfire and punch out three S.W.A.T. Thugs in her human form. Then she stakes a Catsuit. Nicky, despite being wounded, manages to shoot another thug, while another guard fires at a werewolf and manages to continuously injure him. But Wildjaws kills the guard with his teeth. The other wolf retreats, he is too wounded to fight for a short while. 

Lily also gets shot by the perverted guard. She seizes him and with tremendous speed they leave the battlefield. A S.W.A.T. Thug is shooting at Kitty, but she ducks and a werewolf slashes the enemy from the side before finishing him off with a punch. The werewolf also tanks a shot from a Catsuit, but the Catsuit can't tank a shot from Nicky! The fourth Catsuit is killed by Wildjaws, but manages to wound him twice. The savage wolfman gets some more shots before beating a guard with a single charge. 

Three S.W.A.T. Thugs charge with shields and nightsticks at Kitty. She manages to beat the two of them with her bare hands, but the third strikes her in the head and knocks her down. She rolls at him and also knocks him on the ground. Then she beats him with three good punches. But the final Catsuit shoots her in the shoulder. Leah lands a flying kick to the female Agent and then does a karate chop. But the Catsuit turns invisible and runs away before finding a better position and shooting Leah. She barely misses, but Nicky shoots the Agent in the back.

After the last Agent falls, Lily returns. "He was hard to beat, but I won."

Then they all enter the Boar News Tower. They easily defeat the Agents of the ground floor and climb the stairs to the first floor... But they are in for a nasty surprise. And it isn't the magical message which says "BELIEVE AND NEVER ASK", it's the number of Stygians. Over ten Moblins were considered a danger for Kitty and Nicky... They are not pleased to see thirty Stygians at once. "Ok... This is bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Lily Adams?
> 
> As I said, I got ideas from "They Live". Of course, the sublimal messages are heavier close to the Minister of Lies, Misinformation and Brainwashing.
> 
> If you wonder how Finn helped Leah one last time, go back to Chapter 15.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	18. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and the werewolf army are fighting with tooth and nail against Al Astor's defences. But they are very tough, and include some of the demons' best troops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of the most action-packed chapters. With few breaks. Brace yourselves!
> 
> Had to cut it short because it's growing too big. 
> 
> Also, glad to see The_Readers_Writer back in action. To those who don't know, Kitty is based on her, she is a great person irl.
> 
> As for Jedi_Batman, who provided the most actual feedback, want to have a character for yourself?

These Stygians were not from the weaker Lesser variety. They were actually regular Stygians, who had sawblades attached to their arms. The demons roar and screech. 

Wildjaws is the one to charge first, shoulderbashing a Stygian before digging his claws in the monster's chest. Nicky fires with her shotgun at a Stygian and wounds it, but the demon survives and reaches her. As it stabs her in the gut, she screams in pain. 

That makes Kitty go berserk. She equips her Feral Claws and charges at the demons screaming. "NICKY!" She ducks a sword slash and slays a Stygian with some claw slashes. But, when she attacks the next one, it effortlessly sidesteps all attacks and swings its sword upwards, wounding Kitty in the left arm. She becomes even more furious and manages to land a hit. Then she lands another and another and another until the poor Stygian is sliced to tiny bits.

Kitty has also learned to set the Claws on fire before going to the tower. She does so for the first time in her life and easily burns two Stygians. Then she seathes her claws and gets close to the Stygian who had wounded Nicky and is now kicking her, attempting to smash her to a pulp. Kitty knows this will be overkill, but this thing deserves it in her eyes. 

A Megaton Punch pierces the Stygian completely and it drops to the ground. Meanwhile, Lily uses her surprising superhuman strength to kill another enemy by breaking its neck. Wildjaws has torn a Stygian's head off with his teeth, but loses his tail from a sword slash. Then Leah's howl is heard. And it's one of sorrow. 

Seems like these monsters aren't too easy. A poor werewolf is dead by sword slashes. Leah's sorrow quickly turns into rage as she roars loudly and lunges at the demons. 

After the last enemy lays dead, the rebels, now about thirty-five, plan their next action. "Why don't we just use the elevator?" Nicky proposes.

"Al Astor is prepared" Leah responds "and he also seems to be more competent than he looks. If we step on the elevator, he will simply cut off the power and leave us to die. Now, IF someone had the power of electricity, we could stand a chance to reach him, but..."

"I can sense where the elevator ends. It's only for the bottom two thirds of the tower." Lily interrupts. "The stories above are all filled with demons and nobody else is allowed to enter."

"Except, magically, for Al Astor. But why is he allowed to be the boss if he is a human?" 

"Good question. Maybe he is just a figurehead or brainwashed by the demons." 

They advance on the second floor, which has surprisingly not a single enemy. There are people who are just doing their jobs. They are printing newspapers, collecting reports or speaking to the radio. 

"Innocents. If we just leave them alone, they will understand who we really are." 

The third and fourth floors also aren't very impressive. But Nicky decides to ask for a message. "I would love to use one of the radios to send something to the public."

The young employee is starting to tremble. "If Al doesn't approve?" 

"It's all my fault, then." 

And Nicky addresses the masses. It's only the Greek radio of Thessaloniki, but it's something. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Breaking news as the freedom fighters Pan and Dex, not long ago, saved Old Berlin from the malicious Tikis! The Tikis brainwashed the people and forced them to attack the heroes, but they didn't kill a single innocent. Instead, they freed the civilians. 

My personal view on the freedom fighters is that they are brave, noble and selfless. And Pan, by the way, has never raped a woman." 

Everyone stares at Nicky with shock. "Are we speaking about the terrorists?" 

"Were you there?" 

"Just because he didn't molest you doesn't mean..."

"I believe you, but you are going to bring _them!_"

Since Al Astor is speaking himself on every television, his words are still heard around the world. But in Thessaloniki, the people are conflicted. They hear Al's words from television and Nicky's from radio. Most still believe Al, they are more used to his point of view. But hundreds start thinking about both points of view. About twenty people, who don't watch television all the time and love to hear about the legends, instantly believe Nicky instead. 

Nicky has succeeded. For, unlike Al Astor, she wants people to think about what she says and not accept it like sheep. 

But from the top of the tower, a "You little bitch!" is heard right before many Agents storm the floor. Nicky realizes she fucked up. And then she uses her Silver Bullets to take out many Agents at a few shots, while the innocent employees are ducking behind computers and radios, or running in circles, or even crawling. 

An Agent manages to shoot Nicky in the chest, barely missing her heart. Her kidney and right leg are also shot, and an axe strikes her right shoulder. But she manages to kill all Agents before her friends come as reinfocements. They were busy because they had to fight some gun cameras.

Kitty apologizes to Nicky for not being there to help.

"It's okay. You could be hurt too!" 

"It's not okay. I should be here. But I will make up for it, I swear. Don't worry, buddy, I will carry you. If I don't make sure you see the world free, don't call me Kitty Jones again." 

The beautiful black woman easily carries her best friend with one arm and they climb even more stairs. Leah is right behind them, ready to defend them at all costs, and Lily and the werewolf army follow them.

Lily shows with her physic powers some more sublimal messages. "WORK AND GET MONEY, ETHICS ARE A LIE"

"ONE CHANNEL, ONE SOURCE, ONE WAY OF INFORMATION IS RIGHT"

"ONE WAY OF INFORMATION A DAY KEEPS CRITICAL THINKING AWAY" 

"EVERYONE WHO SPEAKS ABOUT LOVE BETWEEN RACES IS BRAINWASHED BY THE SYSTEM"

"HAVE A BAD DAY? JUST BLAME IMMIGRANTS! BUT PEOPLE WHO ARE RICHER ARE ALSO FAIR GAME"

"Yeah... many idiots buy the last one. Also, I think they accidentally spilled the truth to mock humans in one of them." 

After they pass this floor, too, they see a new message just being written. "YOU ARE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER OR DIE!"

Kitty shows her middle finger. "Negotiate with this, asshole." 

A big screen emerges and Al Astor's familiar now face responds. "Seems like the terrorists started using my news to spread lies. They say illogical things to turn people against our benevolent government and our glorious god."

"Your benevolent govenrment has enforced the Lotus to keep humans weak and servile. Humanity would eventually fall into oblivion, where nobody would do anything important. Nicky, the friend I carry in my arms, once used to be addicted to this abomination. While I was still hunting only Nazis, I also helped her get over it. What did you do, Al Astor? Lied that the Lotus is a benevolent medicine!"

"A common trick for criminals to lie. You are just jealous of the success of the Lotus. Very well, I don't negotiate with terrorists, whores and animals. Soon, you will join the other evildoers in the basement, where some crooks like you are punished. But if you die, it will just be karma for everything horrible all of you have done." 

Al snaps his fingers and puppets come from the ceiling, along with big spiders, the size of a human's foot. They aren't really so powerful, but they are _many,_ and all of them want the invaders dead.

Kitty backs herself in a corner and puts Nicky behind her to cover her the most. Then she draws her flamethrower. These spiders hate fire and the marionettes are made of wood. Kitty burns many adversaries. Meanwhile, Leah has to fight against three puppets at once. She uses her wolf form, which manages to quickly destroy them, but gets nicked in the back by one of their blades. Lily stomps some spiders and then picks up a sword of a fallen puppet. She uses it to duel with a puppet. Wildjaws rips apart a puppet and then slashes three spiders.

Kitty burns more and more spiders, but they just keep coming. Even by finding herself the best position and using one of the best weapons against multiple weak and flammable enemies, she is still _vastly_ outnumbered and some spiders manage to reach her. Two even get to bite her in the legs. But she kicks them away and then stomps one that is about to attack.

A werewolf kills two spiders, but sees Lily grabbed by a puppet. He dashes at them and destroys the wooden enemy. Then he punches another puppet. "Aren't they supposed to end already?" He ducks a slash and slashes the puppet back. 

The flamethrower has fried over a hundred spiders, but they still refuse to stop coming. And the weapon runs out of fuel. That's it. The rebels are getting swarmed rapidly!

"We need something to save us!" 

"No" Leah replies. "We need to run. They are weaker, but much more!"

Kitty picks up her friend. "Not fast, though! I have to carry Nicky!"

"There is no time!" Lily replies.

"There is a time. Nobody gets left behind!"

Everyone leaves, except Lily, who stays behind. 

The next floor is a maze. It has mostly rooms for the reporters, computers for posting to the social media and cameras. Lots of cameras. At one point, the girls and the werewolves encounter two bouncers. Who carry shotguns. The Bouncers shoot them on sight. They look easy to beat... and then a werewolf drops dead from a shotgun shell.

"Damn silvers." Leah curses as she lunges at the first bouncer from the side and takes him out with her claws. But it takes many hits, since these bouncers also have vests. The second one is defeated when Wildjaws avoids a shotgun shell and picks the bouncer up, suplexing him before punching through his vest. 

They finally manage to find their way through the maze... when the elevator door opens. And three more werewolves appear. They are pitch black with red eyes.

Kitty is surprised. "But aren't all the Children of the Moon shades of grey?"

"Yes" Wildjaws replies "but these are not our forces. These are demon loyalists!" 

The leader of these wolves is known as Painhowl. He is very strong, even for wolf standards. "Hello, Unwanted One. I expected you to come alone. After all, you are an Omega. Your pack hated you. They blamed you for everything. Who can't blame them? You are but a worthless woman. You should stay in the kitchen, like your cousin, and just cook for the men. Got it?" 

Leah chuckles. "No. You know what? You can no longer hurt me for supposedly being alone. Because I am no longer the Unwanted One. I made friends, I loved and felt loved again, I have my own pack now."

"A woman as an Alpha? That's funny. In our packs, the winner is the best fighter. Let's see who is stronger!"

Leah and Painhowl charge at each other. Since Leah is faster, she manages to hit the black wolf first and does so plenty of times. But when Painhowl punches her in the face, she is sent flying. Another black werewolf charges at Wildjaws and the two seem evenly matched. The third of the black pack attacks a Child of the Moon and the two duel.

Kitty wants to help, but she has to protect her best friend. If only they had a healer... and Lily was there...

On the top of the building, Al Astor is speaking with Vlad and Fang. "Where are the intruders?" 

"Fighting our own werewolves. They already have some casualties."

"Good. While I keep being the Voice of the Truth, you organize the defence. These rebel scumbags must never reach the top of the tower. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Wildjaws gets punched in the face by his opponent, who proceeds to bite him in the shoulder and then kick him to the ground! But when he goes for another kick, Wildjaws grabs his leg and gets up before dragging the other werewolf to the floor and then smashing him to the ground like a club! 

The other black werewolf slashes his opponent with his claws. But the Child of the Moon bites the werewolf's right arm _hard_ and then cracks it on his knee. But he used both arms to do that to one, allowing the enemy to use his free hand and gouge his enemy's eyes out. Then he grabs him by the throat and is about to break his neck. 

But Nicky managed to finally stand up and fire a Silver Bullet, instantly killing the black werewolf before she collapses.

Leah ducks three punches and bites Painhowl's leg before she punches his solar plexus. He roars in pain and gets clawed twice. But he backhands Leah quickly and draws blood. Then he starts savagely beating her up. Wildjaws pushes down his enemy and rushes to help his Alpha, but reminds himself that this is her fight... right before the black werewolf runs towards him and pins him to a wall. 

The loyalist roars at the Child's face and throws a punch, but Wildjaws ducks it and it makes a hole in the wall. As the black werewolf struggles to free his hand, the Child of the Moon honors his name by using his teeth and tearing the enemy's head off.

Painhowl has nearly beaten Leah to a pulp. "I am a werewolf of the most savage kind! I am humanoid! And, above all else, I am a man!" He ends every sentence with a very strong punch. 

"What do you have as an advantage?" 

Leah barely dodges. And then dodges another hit. And another. And another. And is slowly healing. When she can finally stand up, she starts running circles around him. And he throws many punches and kicks, but all of them miss.

Painhowl realized what Leah was doing. "You think you are faster? You are neither faster nor smarter!" And he goes in all fours, full speed and tries to catch the she-wolf. But she is still faster and he has to use his head, or he will be weary and have to be on the defense. He decides to do something smart: cut the line of the circle and dashing in front of her. 

She realizes quickly what he is trying to do and changes direction, but his plan still does something, as he manages to bite her tail. Leah howls in pain, but keeps running. Painhowl did damage, but he only had one chance to attack. He starts getting weary, only keeping up because Leah is bleeding. She has to do something different. 

She decides to change tactics again and charge at her enemy. He waits for a straight attack, but she goes zig-zag until she gets in front of him. She barely dodges the incoming swipe and goes to his left. Then she bites his ribs and cuts off a piece. But she immediately gets slapped by him. He gets on top of her and tries to bite her head off, but she kicks him through a window and at one of the rooms of the maze. The wolf is bleeding from the many pieces of broken glass in his body. But he removes one and throws it at Leah, stabbing her in the shoulder. 

Then he leaps from the broken window and manages to pin her down. "You betrayed your pack! You betrayed our alliance with the vampires! You betrayed the Great One!" 

Leah bites him twice and finishes him off. "No. My pack and yours betrayed humanity."

Victorious, the Resistance climbs the stairs. But three werewolf scouts are murdered by a sniper rifle. "It's a trap!" Wildjaws shouts. "A sniper with silver bullets!"

Leah tries to smell the sniper. "This is not the smell of a human or a werewolf. This must be a vampire." 

She decides to dash quickly and take a look. Yes, the sniper is indeed a male vampire, and Leah would kill him easily if his sniper rifle couldn't kill a werewolf in one hit. She can't even reach him. And, since he is a vampire, the bullets will be useless against him.

The pack and their allies would have retreated at that point if there wasn't one member who stood a chance. Kitty herself.

She would not climb the stairs and fight with her hands or Feral Claws. She has only one chance to win. But her flamethrower is recharged fully. And it's a close space. The moment she spots the monster, she pulls the trigger and then takes cover before the enemy fires. Thanks to the closed space, the vampire had not enough mobility. And he died the moment he was set on fire.

Kitty smiles. "You don't mess with Homo Sapiens."

They advance to the next floor, which has only civilians. And Fang, one of the two bodyguards, goes so fast that he appears before the heroes. "You did a very good job. But we have a bomb in the basement. We detonate it, and all the prisoners in the cells are blown up. You surrender, and we don't detonate it." 

Leah is worried. Either way, innocents suffer and die! She is the fastest of the team. There is only one way. "Boys and girls... keep him occupied. I am going down."

As she dashes away to defuse the bomb, Fang is distracted by the other wolves who take very very long to decide. But he realizes the trick. "So, third option, huh? Very well, it's going to hurt!" 

He creates a giant spear of ice and hurls it, but Kitty melts it with her flamethrower. Then she attempts to burn him, but he takes cover quickly and makes the floor slippery. His element isn't great against fire, and his species have the same weakness. But he is no ordinary vampire and has trained a lot to counter this weakness. He taunts from behind the cover. 

"Are you going to just burn everything? Am I worth the lives of so many civilians? If so, I could just kill and eat them! I would not be hungry for a whole week!!!" 

As Leah descends, she sees Lily alive and well. "I thought you got..."

"Spiders don't kill me so easily. I destroyed all of them."

"Nice job! But I gotta go, they have a bomb!" 

And Leah darts away from Lily's sight. Lily decides to keep climbing up. 

Soon, a Ratman emerges out of nowhere, a little behind Leah. And he is extremely fast, even matching Leah herself. As Leah is doing a frustrating Rat Race, Kitty decides to seathe her flamethrower and use her fists to smash the icy floor. But Fang has already left and created a colossal snowball to flatten everyone. Kitty equips the Feral Claws and Wildjaws comes with her and the two destroy the giant snowball.

Lily soon reaches them. The intruders manage to advance further and finally, _finally_ reach the tenth floor. Where Lily Adams shows the rest some more messages. 

"OBEY"

"WE DON'T SAY OPINIONS, ONLY FACTS"

"EVERYTHING HUMANS DO IS EVIL"

"SAVE YOUR RACE, DESTROY OTHER RACES"

Lily scoffs. "And morons believe it. But, to be honest, some humans are really really evil. A senator named Riya was behind the murderous Sterk and Raziel. She supports the use of the Lotus. Her idol was a man who wanted to rape women who wore fur. He attacked me, but I butchered the fucker in self-defence."

"Serves him right." Kitty replies. "I had no idea what happened to him, only that I was after the bastard."

Lily looks away and leaves a sigh of relief. Then she and the rest of the team manage to climb two more floors without a fight. Lily tells the other rebels about the possible monsters they will encounter. 

"There are many monsters serving the demons. The generic Goblins, Moblins, vampires and werewolves are relatively weak, but numerous. Of course, they have rankings. A regular Moblin is pathetic, but from blue onwards they become formidable. The Silver ones are powerful creatures.

Stygians are the infantry of Limbo, the first and least vicious layer of the Underworld. Tougher than the normal monsters, but still not the best creatures they have. There are also the many kinds of skeletons. We will be lucky unless we encounter one. The zombies are maybe the most lowly monsters, they are mindless. But they are also very very varied. 

We also have the Cubi. These creatures are actually pretty awesome. They seduce people and eat them by mating. Isn't it great? Their victims at least always die happy. They also have a very powerful leader. The fabled First Woman. She was shamed by humanity's god for asking equal rights with her husband. Seems like Heaven condones injustice too. Poor woman."

"With which side are you?" a werewolf asks.

"I am with humanity. I fight for justice. And so do you, to be honest. Besides, before telling me anything more, a tragic monster is still a monster.

Oh, and speaking of werewolves, there are also bloodlusted Demon Wolves, with ten times your savagery. But very skilled demon hunters do fight them easily. There are plenty more monsters..."

They reach the floor 13. "...but now we are stuck with lowly Agents."

Meanwhile, the Ratman has passed Leah and is on the ground floor. Leah can't believe it. She thought her speed was unmatched, it helped her outrun even other werewolves and the vampires. But now, a rat has managed to pass her and get every possible political prisoner killed. Or not??? 

Leah decides to cheat! She uses her superhuman strength, a feature of her species she didn't exclusively trust, and smashes through the floors. This way, she manages to locate the bomb... mere seconds before the rat does. She immediately destroys the detonator.

The Ratman charges rapidly to attack her and manages to whack her with his tail three times before she retaliates with two swipes and kills him. The battle happened in half a second.

Now she only has to free the prisoners.

Easier said than done. The basement has many angry spiders. Leah does manage to kill them easily, but then she encounters a monster which is rare and high-level. 

A Nemean Lion. It has a hide so strong that it can resist any attack with a sharp object, possibly even a lightsaber. Slashing and piercing can't hurt it. Same with bullets, even the silver ones. But it can be hurt by blunt weapons. It's the lion equivalent of the powerful Demon Wolves in strength. 

Leah stands no chance as a wolf. She has to fight as a human, using her head.

The others aren't in a better condition. The regular Agents are beneath the Resistance now. But that Senator, Riya, sent four of her personal guards for help when Al asked her. They are the Haregirls, who never flinch no matter what happens to them. They are incapable of feeling pain because Riya doesn't want them to ever suffer and so gives them medicines. 

They are named such because they have pretty bunny ears on their heads and matching uniforms. They are also fast, and they all have a Desert Eagle as a weapon. The blind werewolf has started to earn his sight back and smells the four. He gets shot once, and the bullet makes a large hole in his chest. He manages to strike the Haregirl twice and they proceed to kill each other simultaneously.

Kitty barely avoids a bullet and uses her flamethrower to fry the Haregirl. It takes ten seconds and no screaming at all. Wildjaws dodges a bullet and bites the fourth Haregirl twice. She dies, but feels nothing.

The last Haregirl manages to kill a werewolf with two shots from her Desert Eagle and fires at Lily. "Die, humanity supporter!" 

Lily uses her psychic powers to stop the shot in mid-air and a psychic blast to send the Haregirl flying into a wall. Then she approaches her and punches her through the stomach. "This happens when you volunteer to support an asshole!"

Soon, Lily leads the others through multiple floors. Until they see employees and even Agents running away, panicked. 

"The heck?" Wildjaws asks.

And a giant spider with a hide made of hard metal is climbing on a wall.

Kitty's first instinct is to use the flamethrower again. Before that, she found a healing potion and gave it to Nicky so she no longer has to carry her. 

Kitty fires at the beast, but does absolutely nothing.

"This spider is immune to fire?!"

Adams has no expression. "This is an Armor Spider. It's fireproof. And that's because..."

The Armor Spider retaliates with fireballs. Many fireballs in rapid succession. Kitty, Nicky and Lily are all in the same cover. "Because?" Nicky asks.

"Well, it's very good at using fire."

"Is it good enough to block this?" 

Nicky quickly steps out of her cover and fires a Silver Bullet. It makes a hole in the spider's armor. Kitty uses her Tommy Gun, but she does little damage. 

"Ok, let's melee the fucker." Kitty proposes. She charges, avoiding webs and fireballs coming at her and reaches the monster. She initiates the brawl with a Megaton Punch and cracks the armor before drawing the Feral Claws and slasing the spider twice.

Then she hears Nicky's voice. "RUN! RUN AWAY!"

Kitty does so and it saves her life. Because the spider's mouth was being filled with flames. If she stayed three seconds longer, the short but very hot stream of orange fire would have burned her to a crisp.

Nicky fires two more Silver Bullets to distract the spider and barely avoids the fireball coming at her. Two werewolves go from both sides of the spider and slash it with their claws. They also act fast to dodge the arachnoid's swipes.

Nicky now is more cautious. She doesn't want to hit the werewolves with the Silver Bullets. But she is still a good shot and manages to find two openings. Wildjaws takes Leah's place temporarily. 

"Widefur! Embry! You keep smashing the spider and dodging the swipes. You, Nicky, hold your fire. Up until..." 

After a bit, the spider's mouth is filled with flame. 

"Now. Pack, run away! Nicky, go nuts!" 

They do so and Nicky manages to inflict multiple wounds to the monster. But, even after the fire ceases and before the wolves go back to wailing the giant spider, the human keeps firing. The spider's attention is now at _her._

In a span of seconds, Nicky is wrapped in web and the spider hurls another fireball at her. But Kitty doesn't want Nicky to get hurt again. So she takes the fireball, while the werewolves start hitting the spider again. 

Weakened, the spider charges to kill and eat everybody. So, the wolves lure it to Lily, who uses a psychic blast to obliterate the monster. 

It was enough, the beast was heavily weakened. 

After the fall of the spider, they climb another floor. And another. And another. They fight some Agents along the way, and lose a werewolf to a rocket.

Soon, they reach the floor number 30. Where a Blue Demon Knight awaits with twenty Moblins. They are all regular, orange Moblins, except for six who are red. 

"Is this all?" Wildjaws asks. 

And then an ugly, fat demon appears with flamethrowers for hands. 

"Lily, what is that?" 

"A Mancubus. A very durable monster, with moderate strength. Its flamethrowers are modified to shoot small fireballs in a fast rate." 

"Any relation with Incubi and Succubi?" 

"No, no... actually, these things eat people the regular way. And because they are so fat and ugly, and all around not attractive at all, Incubi and Succubi made this name for them mockingly. Serves the Mancubi right. They pretended to be real Cubi for some time." 

"How do you know so much about the demons?" 

"It's important to know your enemy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whom do you consider the hardest challenge inside the Tower? From enemies. Next chapter, bosses!
> 
> Edited for the Armor Spider fight.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	19. The First Woman, the first enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah has to give fights with monsters above her level. Meanwhile, Kitty encounters the monster who erased her memory and put her in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard something about TROS, that Rey eventually learns to accept Kylo and his actions and that helps her character grow. 
> 
> I will honestly start believing in demonic corruption if it's true, right now I am just writing fiction! 
> 
> If Kylo and Finn don't get what they deserve (the latter being a renowed hero and doing something great and the former going to Hell) I will simply consider my own series canon instead. Because I don't care about gender, race or family, but DO care about karma. Also, JediBatman made a sequel where karma exists, so props to him!

In the basement, Leah has a big problem. Nothing of her weapons is capable of hurting the Nemean Lion, her wolf form included, and it manages to nearly kill her with two swipes, forcing her to temporarily run away.

She finds a steel pipe. "I hope this will do something. Anything." 

She watches the lion's movements carefully and sneaks behind it. When it turns, its head meets the pipe! The lion has a strong hide, tougher than a standard heavy armor. It can block nearly all slashing and piercing attacks, and bullets, but even a club can hurt it if it's swung with enough force. So the pipe deals some damage. Leah keeps smashing the lion's head... until it grabs the pipe with its teeth and chops it in half. Clearwater is momentarily shocked, but tries to punch the lion. 

Its bite nearly tears her right arm off, but she manages to pull it back. Then she uses her superhuman speed to avoid a lethal swipe and escape again. 

She relaxes for a minute and partially recovers before finding another steel pipe and charging again. The lion also healed, but in a slower rate. This time, Leah is more defensive and manages to land many hits without losing her pipe. 

The lion lunges at her, but she rolls under the attack and grabs it by the tail before slamming it into a wall. Then she roars and strikes the lion's head again and again. But it manages to put her down and is about to tear her head off with its teeth. 

She knows she can't fail now! The last time she faced an enemy seemingly beyond her, Finn saved her life. But she knows there is life without him. She is independent, and will try to fight in any situation. 

"Third time... is... the charm!" She manages to escape the monster's iron grip, wraps her arms around its neck and puts it into a chokehold. She isn't nearly as strong as Hercules, in fact she struggled far more and had to flee twice, but she still managed to defeat the lion the same way. Now she only has to free the prisoners. 

She is greeted by some Moblins, a vampire warden and a muscular executioner with his axe. She immediately shapeshifts into the big she-wolf.

Meanwhile, in the Boar News Tower, the rest of the Resistance is fighting ferociously. The Mancubus can tank many shotgun shells from Nicky and Kitty's Feral Claws. It slams the ground with both hands and sends Kitty at a wall. Then the demon shoots many little fireballs and one hits Nicky square in the chest. 

Greyfur uses his claws and fists to defeat five Moblins surrounding him, while Wildjaws is struck by the Blue Demon Knight's halberd. He counters with a punch, but the knight has none of it and blocks with his shield before stabbing the werewolf with his long weapon.

Widefur sees the Beta in trouble and rushes with tremendous speed to help him. He ambushes the knight as he raises his halberd for the killing blow and manages to land many consequtive punches to him. The knight kicks him in the stomach and slashes him once, knocking him down, but Wildjaws gets up and does a karate chop in his neck before biting him.

The two werewolves dodge a horizontal swipe and then a vertical one before they hit the knight simultaneously and finish him off. 

At the same time, Embry, one of Leah's favorite men, is fighting the Mancubus and seems to be winning. The fat demon is much stronger and more durable, but the werewolf is faster and more skilled. The latter lands a lot of hits, but the former's fat absorbs part of the damage and he jumps to stomp Embry with his butt.

Embry easily dodges and backhands a Moblin who was about to stab him, but a fireball from the Mancubus deals severe damage to him, burning part of his beautiful fur. But Kitty charges at the monster, picks it up and throws it out of the window. SPLAT! 

"Some things just refuse to die."

Lily grins. "You saw nothing. Mancubi are only mid-ranking demons. About in the level of Silver Moblins. You know, I am tired of climbing all these stairs. We would use the elevator... but Al Astor can see any attempt at his life and we would need someone who uses electricity. Like Pan Hancock. Shame that he is not here."

"He is in a mission. And so is my friend, Dex. They said they are going to do something very important."

"Very important, huh? Shame that you do not know anything, Nicky. They might not trust you enough. Do they want you to be away for you to be safe? Or do they not care about you at all and want you to leave them alone?" 

"But Dex cares about me! Dex loves me!"

"Then he would want you and him to always be together, even in danger. What? Does he see you as a liability? That's not love! He only wants to control you!"

"And what if his reasons are like not being able to deal with my potential death in front of his eyes? What if he considers himself the liability?" 

"Impossible. He blew up a colossal space station. There is no way you consider yourself weak after that."

"You might be right." 

Kitty interrupts. "Lily, why are you so obssessed with him? Look, he is a true hero, but I don't talk about him all the time and I don't want to have any intimacy with him."

"Well, I love him."

"Do as you please."

As the rebels climb the tower, Al Astor is broadcasting again because he wants to speak about the S.I.T. Agents, who... 

"...are sleazy, repulsive, selfish, murderous terrorists who slaughtered poor Agents in Delhi and freed dangerous war criminals. They also sabotage the supply of the Lotus, the miraculous medicine that saved many lives of decent people. And they are probably making an attempt at the life of the sweet, kind, pacifist Senator Riya. She is a beautiful young lady who loves animals and the planet and would do anything in their name."

In Romani Ranch, a farm of the parallel world of Termina, Shawn laughs at the news with his new family, the kind farmgirls Romani and Cremia. The girls are both redheads and care a lot about both their animals and the humans. They also are friends of the Resistance. It was Cremia who got kidnapped by Sterk for the heinous crime of milking cows. Her sister, along with Pan and a colossal angry mob, kicked the demons out of Termina. Romani loves archery, while Cremia loves farming and cooking. That said, she did contribute to some battles but only when she had to.

After Sterk murdered the extreme animal rights group and their leader, Brie, to dispose of them and frame Pan, Shawn left Cherry, their little sister, to an orphanage, since Brie is dead and Cherry doesn't trust Shawn because of his diet. He tried to take his revenge on Sterk and even used a big knife to beat a Moblin, but he was late. Pan got there first. 

Since then, Cremia, who was like a mother to Romani and always took resposibilities, took pity of the kid and adopted him, plus showing him what organic farms are really like, allowing him to completely wash off the demonized view of farmers Brie always tried to force on him. He knew, deep down, that Brie was lying.

He also knew that Riya is both behind Sterk and Brie. So he wastes no chance in mocking her. "Al, I know she would have no problem with rape if it was in the name of the animals and the planet. Brie told me about it and how karmic it was."

Romani frowns. "So, this is why you were so sad and so eager to be adopted."

"Yeah. Can I have some bacon, please?" 

"As much as you like. But don't eat more than what you can!"

For the first time in a long while, Shawn smiles.

As he eats the bacon, he feels a freedom he didn't have with his biological family. He knows he will no longer be called selfish because he doesn't follow the diet of his close ones. He also found new role models. Cremia taught him to be more responsible, while Pan is now a hero in his eyes. Shawn knows the truth, and no propaganda will ever brainwash him.

Now he only wants to become strong enough to help people.

After two hours, the rebel forces reach the nineteenth floor. They have fought harpies, enemy werewolves, tons of Agents, some Tikis and plenty of War Boars and Stalfos. They have also lost Widefur to a harpy who threw him out of a window. Among many more werewolves. 

This floor has been abandoned by humans long ago. It has some black Moblins. They are weaker than a Silver one, with worse equipment. Problem? The black Moblins are three at once... And there is no Finn to help here. Neither is Rey here. Plus, these Moblins are still elite troops, slightly stronger than a vampire. They also have some green Moblins, Monster Soldiers and Lesser Stygians under their command.

Kitty charges at the first black Moblin and tosses aside every single cannon fodder in her way. The Moblin charges with his sword, but Kitty ducks a slash and retaliates with a Megaton Punch, instantly knocking the monster out. Then she uses her Tommy Gun to fire at some Lesser Stygians. Nicky picks off the Monster Soldiers one by one with her shotgun. In the way to the tower, she also got a nice handgun, which allows her to shoot further and more accurately. Sadly for her, it's also weaker. She discovers this as she struggles to kill a Lesser Stygian, and she only manages to do so right before a blue soldier fires an arrow at her. She ducks and the arrow hits the wall. A werewolf picks up a computer and throws it at a Moblin Archer. The Moblin dodges and shoots three arrows, but the werewolf avoids them, gets close and knocks him out in one punch. Wildjaws rushes to help a female werewolf who has beaten a green Moblin, but gets clubbed by three Lesser Stygians. He tears the first enemy's throat with his teeth, claws the second one and dodges a swipe from the third one. The female werewolf dashes behind the demon and effortlessly kills him.

The second black Moblin is killed while gloating over a decapitated werewolf. Embry angrily charges at him and punches him through the chest. But he is then filled with arrows from the green Moblins and has to retreat. The third black Moblin is also an archer, with the sharper Sawtooth Arrows. He fires one at Lily, but she catches it with her hand and uses a psychic blast to knock him down. The monster gets back up and switches target. He manages a cheap shot at Greyfur, making him yell in pain. But the old werewolf dodges the second arrow coming at him. 

Kitty takes the Moblin out with her Feral Claws. But a Monster Soldier charges with his spear and shield forward to impale her. He forgot Nicky and her Silver Bullets. One is enough to put the enemy down. Lily uses some psychic bolts and makes three Stygians implode, while the werewolves finish off the rest of the enemies. 

They decide to relax for a bit, until a Moblin Sniper comes from downstairs and aims at Kitty. But Leah finally manages to catch up and punches the monster through the back. Behind her are about fifty former Resistance infantry, some werewolves who sided with humanity and ten Elven archers. They all got brutally tortured by Al Astor, Vlad and Fang. There were also more prisoners, but they were incapable of fighting and were safely evacuated. 

Lily is a bit surprised. "I heard that you had to fight a Nemean Lion. Surprised you won!"

"Wasn't easy. Had to flee twice and get a new weapon because my previous arsenal was useless. Oh, and apparently these lions can munch steel. We only had two more delays after the escape. One was against Agents. We had two injured, but they all died and the Resistance veterans took their weapons. Along with many more lying around. The second was against Incubi and Succubi."

"Was it hard?"

"It was quite hard. They also tried to molest some of us. If you ask me, the Cubi are all lustful maniacs who need to die for the good of everyone else. I wonder how insane and disgusting could their queen be."

Lily gives the she-wolf a murderous look and grits her teeth. She raises a hand, seemingly to choke her...

... But then she smiles. "Yeah. Their leaders always have the underlings' traits up to eleven."

Some more floors follow. Lily shows more sublimal messages on the walls, while the others defend her from Chebubs and undead apes. 

"IF YOU MURDER YOUR FAMILY IN COLD BLOOD, WHILE THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU, YOU ARE A VICTIM"

"A TRUE HERO DEFENDS MURDERERS"

"PUTTING YOURSELF AT RISK FOR OTHERS IS DUMB AND COWARDLY"

"QUESTIONING ORDERS IS WRONG, EVEN IF THEY MAKE NO SENSE"

"OBEY"

"FINN IS A FRAUD"

Leah chuckles. "Man, they really hate him. Having been with him for two months, I can assure you, they have every right to try and erase his influence."

The Chebubs are soon joined by zombies and robotic Gun Minions. They are still easily put down. 

Lily keeps showing the messages.

"LOTUS IS GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH"

"MURDER IS GREAT FOR YOUR CAUSE"

"THE FIRST WOMAN IS HERE"

"SURRENDER NOW OR DIE"

"Then we die!" Leah replies, shaking her fist. Floor 99 has some hungry Orcs, but the elven archers and the veterans use cover fire, while the werewolves flank them from the sides.

Hundredth floor.

Lily informs the rest of the rebels about its purpose. Until the previous floor, the humans could enter and exit at any time. This is the final floor of the elevator. It has the last humans on some rooms. The visitors get to a big wall. Lily shows her powers again. "This door is invisible to the naked eye. Beyond here, it's the true form of this place. Al Astor has powerful allies. The demons used their magic to cover any trance of the truth from outside."

The generic offices and computers, along with the windows, give place to grotesque masses of flesh mixed with human technology. Lily enters last and locks the door. 

"This is the Floor of Truth. Now you see the reality... Far from the glamour and the lies... Now I have to do one last thing..."

She raises her hands and unleashes her strongest wave of psychic energy, striking Leah in the chest and sending her flying. 

"Whoops! I did that on accident!" Lily exclaims. "Because..." She shows her teeth again, but they are all inhumanely sharp. "... She insulted Lilith, Adam's first wife and the First Woman."

It takes a second for Kitty to find out what this means. "Lilith, Adam's... _Lily Adams..._ I have a bad feeling about this."

And the blonde girl changes her clothing momentarily to a nice and warm fur. She loves gloating about the fact that she killed a deparved rapist using this fur. 

Then she changes shape. She becomes a very tall, stunning, red demoness. She wears absolutely nothing, exposing all her flesh to everyone, has long hair, pretty gold eyes and small horns.

"Thank the Great One I erased your memory about me, Kitty. You could probably fuck my trap up. I didn't like this infiltration. Only women and werewolves, no pretty boys for me."

"So... You are the First Woman!" Nicky points at her. "The one who almost corrupted Rose!"

"Seems like you are not so dumb. Hey, Rose was the easiest. Rey had a mind shield and corrupting Finn was a lost cause."

"And what's the difference between you and the Great One?"

"Good question, cutie. Just because I revealed myself doesn't mean I won't give you more information. The Great One is a being way beyond me. I am an Archdemon, he is a deity. He doesn't speak to humans often, he considers you insignificant bugs to be squashed. And... Do not try to turn back. Psychic powers are only my secondary ability..."

She creates a fence of Hellfire behind the rebels. Then she teleports away. Her laugh is the only warning before a Silver Arrow pierces an Elven Archer's scull! 

And a Silver Moblin appears. In his hands, he is holding a bow.

Two Resistance former Troopers start firing at him, but they do little damage and also get shot dead. Three Children of the Moon also get shot. 

Wildjaws sees his friends and other innocents dying. He knows even contact with a Silver enemy will hurt him. But he is going to risk it.

He dodges three arrows and punches the Moblin in the gut. Then he picks him up and the two trade a headbutt. Wildjaws is hurt much, much more and starts bleeding. But he eventually reaches the fence of Hellfire and throws the Silver Moblin there to burn. The Moblin screams and tries to escape. But Wildjaws keeps him inside and burns with him.

The entire pack is absolutely stunned.

"Wildjaws!"

"No!"

"Holy shit! He did it!"

"He killed it! He killed one of our tormentors!"

After all Children of the Moon howl in mourning, Leah makes a short announcement. "Today, we learned many things. The demons are not invincible. Our pack defeated two monsters who were beyond our powers. We used our heads, we used our tenacity, we used the environment. What matters is that we had a Nemean Lion and a Silver Moblin killed.

From young cubs, we learned not to fear vampires, that they were our enemies. We managed to defend humanity from them a lot of times. But we also learned about beings beyond us, beasts we should actually be afraid of. These two creatures we put down together were the real bane of our species. We beat something more than our enemies. We beat our tormentors, our predators. The only way we could respect our brave men and women who died so far is to finish the mission. To make sure humans live free from exploitation and harm. We are heroes. We are the Resistance."

"Rise! RESIST! **REVOLUTION!**"

Meanwhile, at the top of the building, the enemy has a meeting. "Lilith! Why didn't you tell us? And why did you actually help them?"

"To make sure they believe me and fall into my trap. By the way, if we manage to beat them, you owe me fifty pretty boys. I will enjoy it a lot."

"Whatever you say. Do you also play with kids?"

"You know that's a lie. I don't attack and eat kids for obvious reasons. You see, eating them the way I eat is... wrong." 

Vlad snickers. "At least I can eat children. Now that Aro is dead, Fang and I permitted vampires eating minors again. I wonder, do your Cubi protest about that?"

"Yes, but I punish those who do eat children by execution."

"Let's change the topic. Where are the enemies?"

Al Astor sees them through the invisible cameras. "Floor 101. Send the Butcher. If he fails..." 

He turns to Vlad and Fang. "You know what to do."

Both smile, showing their fangs.

Shortly after, the Resistance is fighting against the zombies. They encounter the Dimacheri, who use two swords and very skilled techniques, the Grillers with flamethrowers and torches for hands, the Riot Zombies with the riot batons and shields and the Hammersculls, who charge head first and give painful headbutts. 

A Griller torches a soldier, but gets gunned down by two more. A female elf uses a sword to duel with a Dimacheri, blocking and dodging its quick strikes. But in the end she gets disarmed an stabbed. Her best friend uses a bow and shoots the zombie in its exposed neck, damaging it severely. Then she goes for the arm and finishes it off.

Greyfur dodges a Griller's fire and starts clawing and biting it, ultimately tearing it to pieces. Nicky shotguns many regular zombies and even a Dimacheri that was about to stab a soldier. But a Hammerscull charges at her and gives her a strong headbutt. She struggles to recover and the zombie charges again... but a shotgun shell to the head blows it off!

Kitty uses her flamethrower and burns many enemies, but the Riot Zombie blocks the fire with its shield and reaches her. Then it strikes her with its baton in the head. But Embry sweeps the zombie's leg and throws it at some more undead. Then he charges and kills all of them. 

Leah spots a Griller burning a werewolf and darts towards it, quickly tearing off its throat. Then she turns into a human, grabs her steel pipe and starts clobbering zombies. 

Victory seems near. But no. A roar is heard and a new zombie comes to the battlefield. It has no skin at all, its teeth are sharper than a shark's and some of them rotten, its spine is shown for everyone, its flesh is mostly intact and it has two meat cleavers for hands.

"Shit." A soldiers mumbles. "A Butcher."

Greyfur charges at the monster and claws it multiple times, also biting parts of its flesh off. But he loses his entire right arm to a meat cleaver swipe. A soldier tells him to step back as he chucks a grenade and hits the Butcher. He blows up some standard zombies with broken swords, but the Butcher survives and goes for the poor soldier. 

Greyfur gets between the two and punches the monster in the face before losing a leg for his trouble. But Kitty steps forward. "Hey! Ugly fucker! Come here! I have fresh meat!" 

The Butcher charges at her and wounds her with a swipe. A soldier screams. "KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! IT'S WEAK TO BURNING!" 

But Kitty has no time to draw her flamethrower. The monster raises both of its cleavers... but a silver bullet hits it from behind and blows its left eye out.

Nicky stands there, with her shotgun smoking, while Leah defends her from a Riot Zombie and rips off its leg. 

The Butcher turns on the two girls and charges, roaring. Its muscles are tensing, and are exposed for everyone to see it. But that's the opening Kitty wanted. She uses her flamethrower and sets the thing on fire. 

The soldier was right, fire severely weakens the monster. It flails around trying to put it off, but Kitty keeps burning it. Until it's reduced to ash.

Some floors later, the Resistance encounters a very powerful obstacle. Vampires. And they are not few. They are about fifty bloodsuckers with red eyes, all thirsty for human, elven and werewolf blood. 

The leaders are the two vampiric bodyguards, Vlad and Fang. The former makes a little speech. 

"It would be wise to surrender. To leave. To forget. We would only kill you for food then." 

Fang points at Leah. "You! You are the one who exposed our secret. You killed the Volturi! Now humans are prepared for us!" 

"Yeah, bloodsucker. It was me. It was all my idea. I also posed as a goddess to earn people's trust. I am no goddess, but I still helped people. And that's all that matters."

"It's better for people to worship you as a god. You can enslave them and they see it as a favor."

"That's why I hate your wretched kind and even the Great One. There is no need... for gods who only take! FOR GODS OF DEATH!"

Leah immediately rushes at Fang and tries to stake him. But he freezes her with an ice beam and then with a punch he sends her flying into a wall. 

"Tonight, boys and girls, we feast!"

The vampires became cocky again. "This time, Leah, Finn will not save you."

"I call dibs on the blonde girl." 

"For the Great One!" Vlad shouts. "ATTACK!"

Greyfur, since he is way too heavily injured, is attacked by a vampire who wants to feast on his blood. He uses his only hand to choke her to death and then break her neck. But Vlad himself, more prepared and with a sword of bones, approaches him. He stabs the wolf and then drinks his blood. Bullets of an AK-47 strike him in the back, but they do little damage and he darts at the soldier, faster than he can see, and drinks all of his blood, leaving him an empty husk.

Kitty uses her flamethrower and burns three vampires into crisp. But one seizes her shoulders from behind. He is about to bite her, but Leah dashes quickly and bites the vampire to death.

Fang growls at Leah and fires many powerful blades of ice. But Kitty is like cryptonite for him. She uses her flamethrower to melt all the ice easily and even manages to scorch Fang himself.

As the fire is very damaging to him, he dashes behind his troops and prepares to heal. Meanwhile, Vlad uses a sword made of bones and wounds Nicky. Embry makes a charge, tossing aside two vampires like feathers and punches Vlad in the face. 

Vlad creates a shield of bones too and prepares for battle. Fang also creates a spear of ice.

As the battle is about to get more intense, Lilith herself sits inside the top floor. "So, Al, what are you going to do with the legends?" 

"I heard them. Apparently, the Great One was busy rescurrecting one of the worst criminals of the Multiverse to conquer that Galaxy. Also, Kylo Ren, also known as the Facade of Light, came to our kingdom.

He is now escorted in the Circle of Treachery. He thought he could escape karma. He thought wrong."

"But he is the perfect role model for us! How to make people get behind him?" 

"Remember the man who exposed the vampire secret? The Great One personally told me to make him seem as useless as possible and condone abuse against good people trying to help others. His Magnificence hates that man, because even he can't corrupt him. 

Let's give that man's selflessness to Kylo. Let's make him and Rey kiss. It will show that cold-blooded killers deserve love... and real altruists do not. Hold them off until I twist the legends to corrupt their fans."

"Not until you say 'please'."

"Please."

Lilith grabs her Fiery Whip and her trident. "I will enjoy every moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my twist? I did foreshadow it a lot. 
> 
> Shout-out to JediBatman again, he gets to have the next story about an OC, Q the Sharpshooter! Oh, and TROS might be great! 
> 
> If Finn doesn't get justice, I will simply fix it. Have Rey hook up with him? Have him leave the Galaxy and enter Leah's open arms? Or two stories, one for each ending? Please vote!
> 
> Also, shout-out to Chocolate92 and VividSpark, they asked me to show Shawn being adopted. 
> 
> Best fight?
> 
> Next chapter: The final showdown! 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	20. We will do it live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown! The Resistance realizes exactly how deep they are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twists, plot, action you want? I have everything here!

The final battle has started. Werewolves are mauling vampires, while other vampires are feeding on werewolves. Bullets are like mosquitoes to the immortals, but humanity always finds a way to fight back. Nicky leads the humans and elves to an upper floor to not be a liability, but Kitty uses her Feral Claws to slash the vampires. Even she is not strong enough to trade punches and kicks with them, but she has a wooden stake and a flamethrower which can murder the bloodsuckers.

But the common thugs are just a diversion. As Vlad is trading blows with Leah Clearwater, Fang casts his most powerful ability. The mighty Ice Storm!

Multiple big chuncks of ice drop from the ceiling at once in a wide area in front of the vampire. At once, ten poor werewolves and an unlucky vampire get struck at once by the mighty attack and get frozen to death. The attack doesn't only stun, it also deals massive damage.

Then he darts at Kitty to feed on her. She throws a punch and he effortlessly dodges it before getting behind her and grinning. She goes for a kick, but the vampire dodges again. He also avoids a punch and dashes behind her again. She barely has time to turn when Fang lands a right hook to her face and draws blood.

"Mmmmm... it's your blood that will make me stay young and handsome, woman."

Kitty stakes him in the heart. It does some damage, but doesn't kill the vampire.

"Ha ha ha! You thought I am just a regular vampire and a simple stake would just... kill me?" And he stabs her with his icy spear.

"Like you, humans, we have regular and special vampires. All vampires can shrug off bullets, go very fast, be very strong and drink blood. But some have even more abilities than that. A vampire could have all your memories with a touch. Another one could read minds. Another one could turn into a bat. And I..."

A werewolf decapitates a vampire and then charges at Fang, but an Ice Ray freezes him. "... I have something unusual. I control ice."

Kitty kicks him between his legs. "I know." She removes the spear from her body, and is bleeding badly. She has to stand on her knees from the bleeding.

Fang has won. "Heh... even with my weakness, you are still beneath me. Our kind... is... superior."

But the werewolf manages to break free of the ice and charge at Fang. He punches him in the face, but gets kicked in the gut and Fang proceeds to choke him to death. "Even these wolves are beneath me!"

The black woman equips her flamethrower and engulfs Fang in ferocious fire. Fang can make walls of ice, but they are worthless against the flamethrower.

Meanwhile, Leah and Vlad were fighting an intense battle and traded multiple powerful blows. Even though Leah is stabbed and slashed, Vlad has many bite marks and scratches and even gets disarmed by Leah.

He decides to use his strongest move, where he starts twisting the bones of Leah and is about to break her apart... but he sees a blazing Fang fleeing the battlefield desperately. Two vampires try to attack Kitty, but Embry gets in their way and kills both of them.

So, Vlad decides to create another sword of bones, lets Leah go and charges at Embry. He slashes him and injures his left arm. Leah is quite pissed for this.

With a howl, she springs low and dashes at full speed, crashing into the vampire and tearing his right arm off.

Vlad has no choice but to flee too.

The other vampires start losing the battle.

Meanwhile, the humans and elves face vast waves of Miniblins, Ghouls, Hellhounds and Stygians. The Ghouls are nasty creatures. They have rotten teeth and flesh, they eat people in an animalistic nature, they explode when they die and are pretty fast. Fortunately, unlike vampires, werewolves and demons, they are very vulnerable and can die in one or two headshots.

Fortunately for the heroes, everyone has bows or guns. Some ghouls even explode next to other ghouls or Miniblins. At a long range, the monster forces are pathetically outmatched. But if they reach anybody and swarm them, that rebel is dead. So far, five humans and an elf have been killed, one is even blown up when he stabs a ghoul with his combat knife.

The Boar News make a worldwide broadcast. "Your attention, citizens! The rebel scum has been toturing innocent civilians for way too long! They must be stopped before they hurt more decent people!"

In Rome, the people disagree. "These rebels put their lives at stake every day and helped us get saved from the vampire plague."

"We saw both your men and the rebels in action. We saw the Resistance for what they truly are."

"The government didn't stop my daughter from getting killed, Finn and Leah did!"

In Greece, a sniper named Q has already learned the truth after a failed attempt to defeat Cementor. The two had a truce to stop some monsters from murdering innocent people before parting ways.

He is been helping people against demons and criminals since then. "I know everything about you, Al Astor. How you and others like you are behind the supernatural. I used to even misspell the name of your show, but now I know all its tricks to brainwash people." Q comments. Then he uses his ability, to turn invisible, and broadcasts ecouraging messages for the Resistance using a radio tower.

"Don't listen to him, citizens of Thessaloniki! Nicky already told the truth for us! I am the Invisible Reporter and broadcast only the truth. The Lotus is a drug, it kills people, makes them weak and docile! Vampires and werewolves aren't just real, they do interact with us all the time! The ones brainwashed by the system are those who think only about to scrapegoat people they don't like for everything.

There are also demons, but these are not our scrapegoats either! They just know what we like to hear, what corrupts us and use it to control us. If we stop hating each other for petty reasons, only then can we truly be free!"

A squad of Agents advances to reclaim the tower, but they are up against an invisible sniper. With the high ground. And in a narrow path with lots of stairs. Q easily kills them one by one.

Meanwhile, Shawn also spreads how Sterk and the other monsters are evil and humans should not hate each other for petty reasons. Being bullied for his diet, he finally found a way to stop these acts. "There is no reason to want the extinction of humanity. Or anyone who simply has a different lifestyle. Black people? Gay people? Women? Vegans? The poor? Immigrants? These are no reasons to hate someone, and not being these isn't a reason to hate someone either."

"Correct!" Cremia adds while speaking to the citizens of the Clock Town. "I almost got raped because I was a dairy farmer. Nobody deserves that treatment. Some people just want an excuse to hurt others. Stay away from them. Loving each other is the only way for the Multiverse to regain its freedom!"

In another Galaxy, far, far away, Finn and Rey talk privately. "Listen, Rey, I have the Force. But I also have bad news for you."

"What?"

"You told me everything. You turned your back to me and went for a person who stole my childhood. He hurt me when I came to save you. And you still went for him. You are a monster."

Rey's jaw drops. "Finn... he came back to the light... he gave his life for me... he fought his subordinates..."

"So, basically, you kissed him because he turned into me. Did you forget I exist at all?"

"I actually loved you. But this bond... Snoke created it. He made me grow closer to Ben. And I grew to accept what he has done and still see good at him."

"And I am treated as the second choice, despite never doing anything remotely as bad as he did. I even have the Force. I could have brought you back to life instead! I could have done it!"

"No. It's better that he is dead and you are not. He deserved to die happy. But he also deserved to die."

With her bond shattered and her mission completed, Rey was now free of her mental chains.

"You are right. When I saw the redeemed Ben... I saw you. I felt like I was kissing you." She approaches to kiss him, but he backs off.

"No."

"What?"

"While I was with Leah, I learned two things. One, that I am not as useless as I thought. Two, that I could live without you. Without screaming your name. I just made people happy. I saved lives. Without being under your shadow. Without you pushing me aside. I am leaving, Rey. I am going to Earth. Here I am no longer useful. There they need me."

He is about to leave, but Rey rushes at him and grabs him by his shoulder! "No! Come back! NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! You can live without me, but you didn't think if I could leave without you! I just wanted to redeem Ben! It worked! I forgave him while he did plenty of mistakes! You are an even better person than me! Can't you forgive me for ONE? Please!"

"Well, you did save the Galaxy that way... did you really love me more?"

Rey is hugging his knees. "I did! I always did! I know that you truly love me! I just had to drown my own feeling to save Ben and the Galaxy! I could not escape the bond! We could not win otherwise! Please, forgive me! It was a necessary evil! Please, please!"

Finn always imagined it would come to the other way round. Him to beg Rey to have her attention. But, as it turns out, she was the one who had to be worthy of him.

His biggest virtue is also his biggest flaw. That his compassion is beyond reasonable levels. He always put others before him, not caring about it getting him killed. Leah had every right to call him stupid in Volterra. What he did was indeed stupid. But also saved countless lives.

He thinks about it for a moment. Then he thinks about Rey's actions. Why is he allowed to do something wrong to save lives and not she? She sacrificed common sense to do what was right for the many.

What she did... was following his steps.

Finn gently cups Rey's face and brings her lips to his.

"I understand. I don't just want you. I want you to be safe and happy." The happy couple, free from war and forced bonds, embraces and kisses.

Rey's old bond was the past. Rey's new bond is the future.

Pan and Dex are in Canada, having found a new recruit. Her name is Roosia. And she knows the truth. Together, they will show the world their true colors. By stopping a drug cartel.

The Resistance is winning. Despite heavy casualties, they managed to beat Vlad and Fang, even though both fell to cheap shots. They also stopped the ghoul horde and the other creatures...

Or, so it seems. Because the next wave has many elite mooks. Six Lizalfos, who are skilled lizardmen with swords, martial arts, good durability and the ability to breathe fire, and four fearsome Reapers, who are like hooded skeletons with robes, skythes, the abilities to teleport, fly and have some mild telekinesis.

Seems like the supernatural government really wants to protect Al for some reason. But why would a human be so valuable to the Underworld? They could just replace him if he died with another loyalist. Even Aro, a powerful immortal with influence, didn't seem to get direct protection from the government except for a Silver Moblin. Well, he did have a giant vampire coven at his command.

Nicky uses her shotgun and manages to hit a Lizalfos, but the reptilian tanks the shot and breathes a hot stream of fire at her direction. She has to actually avoid the stream by rolling away. She ends up close to another Lizalfos who charges with his sword.

Meanwhile, another Lizalfos hops to avoid bullets of an assault rifle. He manages to reach and decapitate the soldier with his sword. But some elven arrows hit him. Four of them put him down.

A Reaper uses his scythe to split an elven archer's scull in two and a Force wave to push some humans back. Then he avoids plenty of bullets by floating and teleporting. After he dodges many of them, he teleports near an enemy and decapitates him with his scythe. Then he throws two more in a wall, but gets hit by three bullets. He doesn't die, he simply teleports away.

Soon, the reinforcements arrive. The werewolves, led by Leah, and Kitty, with her Feral Claws equipped, get into the battlefield. Leah uses her super speed to keep up with a Reaper and her werewolf strength to take him out. She is lucky she barely avoided his powerful scythe and two good swipes he did.

Kitty uses her Feral Claws and slashes two Lizalfos to death. Then she gets close to Nicky and the two fight a Reaper in unison.

A werewolf charges at a Lizalfos. The reptilian uses his swords for a double strike, but the Lycan catches both of them with his bare hands. He is about to bite the green lizardman, but every Lizalfos can breathe fire. So, he manages to set the wolf's face ablaze and finishes him off with a mighty swipe of his tail.

In the next floor, twenty Cubi are about to help, led by the First Woman herself.

"After we destroy these rebels, I am going to find delicious men and have a lot of fun." Lilith thinks. "And of course I will give toys to all Cubi here."

Kitty manages to reach these demons. She points a finger at the succubus queen. "Here you are, backstabber! Here you are, manipulator!"

Lilith points at the succubi and incubi. "Go down and help the others. This fight is mine." They obey very very quickly.

Then she turns to Kitty. "I am strong enough to seize Baby Hancock and make him my sex toy. You look up to him, right? Well, I will use you as practice before I play with him."

"He is not a prize to be won. No human is a trophy. Plus, I am pretty sure he would never sleep with you."

"Do you ask your food for consent before you eat it?"

"You are disgusting."

Kitty throws a Megaton Punch... but her eyes bulge in shock as Lilith simply raises a hand and stops her fist.

"I should have killed you the first time we met, human. I knew you could be trouble. I only spared you and erased your memory because we were after the same enemy." She fires a very powerful stream of Hellfire at Kitty in point-blank range. It sends her flying towards a wall and the wall crashes.

Lilith shows the sublimal messages around them.

"SLEEP WITH ANYONE YOU MEET"

"WHAT YOU DO TO OTHERS WON'T HAPPEN TO YOU."

"LIVE AT THE EXPENSE OF EVERYONE ELSE"

"PEACE WILL COME BY DIVIDING PEOPLE"

Kitty is distracted for a moment. Which leads to her getting smacked by the First Woman's red trident. Lilith proceeds to cast many fireballs from the trident and unleash them at the black woman. Kitty rolls around and manages to dodge all of them. Then she uses her flamethrower.

Even against vampires, this weapon was destructive. Against Lilith, however, it hardly does anything, because she creates a fiery wall and then retaliates with three powerful streams of Hellfire.

Kitty has earned the reflexes of a cat and manages to reach the demoness, giving her a good right hook in the face. Then she deals a left hook. And then a headbutt. And finally she gives her a very strong kick in the stomach.

Her superhuman strength results in her enemy feeling some pain and flinching. Lilith, however, is the First Woman. Having been eternally young for millenia, she has way more experience. And being an Archdemon, she has a lot of supernatural abilities.

"Hellfire Blast!"

A big sphere of Hellfire surrounds the First Woman. Since Kitty is very close, she gets hit at full force with this ability and is knocked down, very badly wounded.

Lilith sees that her enemy has barely survived. And then she helps her get up. "You were pretty good! You actually injured me a little! I am so proud of you, girl!"

"What do you want from me, monstrous creature?"

"I will give you a little offer, Kitty. You are pretty. You are powerful. You even have abilities! You see, women are oppressed a lot. The reason I turned into this was because Adam wanted me to be his slave and I refused. Your god took his side. How just, huh?

I want you to help me with my quest for justice, peace and equality. I will increase your powers tenfold. I will give you all the reflexes and durability of a cat. And I will finally make you so beautiful, that all the men will fall at your feet! The only things I ask you are to tell everyone else to surrender, make then forget we exist, stop the injustice against women..."

"I like that last one."

"... help us against Heaven and bring me men."

Kitty thinks about it. She could use the First Woman's offers to save the world. She could be happy for her entire life. And gender equality is never a bad thing.

But, on the other hand...

"Listen, oh First Woman... your goals are noble. I don't think your offer is negligible. And I share the goal of gender equality! However... you demons are constantly corrupting people. Some of your allies even speak in favor of oppression against women.

You also seduce, rape and eat men. I know you have good intentions. I know humans, the other gender and Heaven have wronged you. I know you simply want justice. But a tragic monster is still a monster. You are going to do heinous things. Rape can never be justified.

I am sorry, Lilith. But I have to decline.

I have to expose you."

Lilith's face hardens. "No. You don't. You understand nothing, _human._ What I am doing is necessary for my survival! It's as much of a murder as it's for you to eat all those living animals or plants! I have no other choice! Plus, what if I kill only abusers? Rapists? Assholes? I banned for my kind to eat children! I couldn't do anything else!

And... expose me? You fool, do you think exposing us will stop people from getting corrupt? This corruption is not our fault. Humanity had it even before we came and they freely murdered, fought and enslaved each other. The Great One initially wanted to erase your wretched kind.

But he realized that your extinction would alter the ecosystem a lot, spawn of Eve. Plus, some of our species rely on people. He couldn't just kill you all. What he did, instead, is to simply reinforce the already existing corruption of humanity to keep you as subordinates. And you would be destroyed by yourselves.

Exposing our presence would only make these morons find a scrapegoat. You are not going to save the world that way."

"A free world can be good or bad. But slavery is always bad. Who knows? Maybe exposing you will make humans have peace with each other."

"Very well. When I was your age, might made right. Let's find out who is right and who is wrong."

And with a Psychic Blast she sends Kitty out of a window.

At this moment, Nicky emerges, shotgun in hand. Enraged, she fires Silver Bullet after Silver Bullet like a maniac. "Monster! You killed her!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! A Bullet manages to pierce Lilith's head, while another gets through her body and some more hit her. But most miss.

Lilith survives the barrage. "Impressive. Enhanced bullets that can pierce a vampire's skin and kill a werewolf on the spot. You are good. But I..."

With an exploding stream of fire she knocks Nicky down, wounding her severely! "... am Lilith."

Gracefully, she approaches Nicky, ready to finish her off. But a soldier has got a good weapon from one of the dead Agents. And he is going to use it. It's a mighty Poison Bazooka, which strikes the First Woman with a rocket. The rocket is more powerful than usual, and keeps damaging the Archdemon after it exploded.

But the First Woman isn't dead yet. She smiles as she sees the young man. "Finally. Someone who is good for me!" She fires milk from her nipples, blinding the man, before appearing in front of him in a flash. She puts his face in her breasts and crushes his head to death.

A small chuckle escapes her. Then she sets her hands on fire and is about to finish Nicky off.

Meanwhile, Leah has managed to sneak past all enemies, only killing those who seem to have the upper hand against her allies, and manages to reach the top.

She sneaks around and takes down four powerful Red Demon Knights, who might have been too tough to take head-on. She reaches Al Astor in his office. Alone.

He is drinking his coffee and only notices Leah as he turns around to relax a little.

"Hello, terrorist. Do you want to face the consequences of your actions?"

"Do _you, _traitor? You know demons exist. You condone them murdering your kind. You don't seem to be brainwashed. Do they pay you or something? Why did you betray humanity?"

[A Stranger I remain](https://youtu.be/h-rj8HVW3PQ)

Leah charges, roaring, and throws a fast left punch.

The journalist simply raises his finger and blocks the attack. "Because I am no human."

Al Astor's eyes turn red as he charges a punch of his own and strikes the she-wolf, sending her flying at a wall! The wall cracks and Al Astor darkens the room.

"Why do you fight me? For the people? The people hate you! I made sure of that!"

Leah charges at him and lands five punches at his chest, but he tanks all of them and with two slower and less skilled, but stronger punches he knocks her down.

Then he electrocutes her with his microphone. "As for your boyfriend? He left you! He left you for an ungrateful little asshole who has no sense of right and wrong! You wanted love that you had lost long ago!"

Leah manages to escape the beams and uses her super speed to dart at Al Astor, land three swift kicks to his belly and an uppercut to his jaw. He retaliates with a devastating punch, but Leah ducks and then proceeds to slap him, making his glasses fall off.

Al Astor leaves an inhumane growl and grabs Leah by the throat. Then he pins her to the ground and starts giving her very savage punches.

"As for your family? They hate you! You screw everything up! You are an insufferable bitter harpy! They had every right to isolate you! But... At least you don't molest children, unlike them. But what stops me from telling otherwise? I control all media, people will believe me!"

Leah struggles to push the costumed man off. At least now she knows something is wrong with him. She manages to push him back with a kick and charges again. She slams him with her steel pipe and then uses her wooden stake for some very quick jabs. Then she avoids two punches and rolls back to dodge a two-handed slam. Al uses his microphone to fire beams at her, but she easily dodges all of them and gets close to him, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. In the end, they trade a right hook. Only Leah is knocked down.

Al zaps her again with his microphone! But Leah shapeshifts into a wolf and charges, even faster and stronger. She easily avoids Al's next attacks and manages to claw and bite him plenty of times. He grabs her by the throat and attempts to choke her to death, but she swipes at his face, doing a scratch.

That's enough for Al Astor. He immediately takes his true form. He turns into a muscular giant with ram horns, dark blue skin and red eyes. He has two rows of sharp teeth, claws and a tough hide. "Ha ha ha! You are cornered! We will destroy you! And the best part? We will do it live! Everyone will see your defeat! We will do it live!"

Meanwhile, Lilith is about to murder Nicky with her Fiery Whip, but Kitty has used the Feral Claws to grab hold of the wall, stop falling to her death and climbing back to the top of the building. Now she uses them to slash at the demoness and manages to scratch her. Lilith slaps her and tries to strangle her, but she gets kneed in her most sensitive organ.

Then many soldiers arrive and start shooting at the First Woman with machine guns.

Lilith has been hurt pretty badly. When Kitty gives her her strongest uppercut, the Archdemon is knocked down. But now she has lost her playful attitude and is really, _really pissed._

With a Hellfire Blast she knocks Kitty down. She gets hit by some more bullets, but kills six soldiers with massive waves of Hellfire and injures Nicky with a psychic blast. Then she whips another soldier to death and uses Chaos Cluster to throw a bomb of Hellfire which creates smaller ones when it explodes, which blow up too. The soldiers and werewolves run away, taking Nicky with them, but one gives a healing potion to Kitty.

As they run away, the First Woman prepares her strongest stream of Hellfire and is about to burn all of them. But Kitty, now healed, grabs her by the hair and pushes her down to the floor. She proceeds to kick her while she is down.

But Lilith has many powerful abilities. She gets up and uses Great Combustion. It's a simple technique with moderate range... a very powerful and explosive stream of Hellfire. It hits Kitty and knocks her down.

Kitty is quite strong and durable, and she also just drank a potion. This is why she manages to survive.

Lilith is too tough in a straight fight. Kitty knows that if the fight continues, she will die, so she and the others retreat.

"Where is Leah?"

Embry is the one to speak. "She told us to stay back and fight. We beat the enemy elites."

Another wolf, James, adds something. "She said she was to kill Al Astor alone. Or at least expose him."

"And what if Lilith helps Al? Leah is doomed!"

"She insisted on us running away. I hear her using the Alpha Order. She orders us to flee! Leah! Do you need help?"

Leah speaks through telepathy as she gets punched through a wall. "No! I don't need help! Tell everyone to run! You all fought well! We did enough damage! I order you to save yourselves and the humans and elves!"

The blue giant approaches her, cracking his knuckles. He grabs her and gives her some devastating punches.

Then he throws her at some computers. She manages to stand up and say something. "For a journalist, you have very strong punches."

"The Great One forced me to take this job. I hate it, to be honest. I don't get to kick ass a lot. But punches are my real talent. There were clues that I was actually a thug! First, I never learned manners, nauseating bitch."

SMACK!

"Second, and I protested about that one, I couldn't even find a good name to hide my true indentity. If anyone did a very good research about our names and didn't believe in coincidences, they would realize I am actually Alastor!"

WHAM!

"But why would he put me here and not a smarter, weaker demon? The answer is simple: As the one spreading propaganda, I am a very good target for people like you. Nobody would expect a brute in this place. All this protection is effective, but also distracts anything stronger than my guards from believing I don't need protection. I needed to appear weak."

Leah takes advantage of her healing and his talking and rushes at him, taking two good swipes at his leg and drawing a little blood. He tries to stomp her with his weight, but she dodges and lunges at him.

She gets to bite his right shoulder, but he uses his other hand to rip her off him and throw her to the ground before casting a colossal stream of Hellfire.

His Hellfire is stronger than even Lilith's, but lack all of her finesse and can only take the form of some very powerful and continuous streams. This stream manages to strike home. Leah is very close to death, her fur burned and many deep wounds open. But she does not want to give up.

Rather, she wants to deal as much damage to Alastor as possible. With her last fractions of her strength, she howls and lunges very fast at him. She proceeds to aim high and punch his muscular chest over twenty times. But she is severely weakened and faints, exchausted, while Alastor barely feels anything.

Lilith enters the room. "Al! The others have fled! We killed a lot of them, but most of them left!"

"At least I beat their Alpha. For a little while, you can call me with my real name. Should we kill her?"

"No. She will become a martyr. We should pretend we have the moral high ground and imprison her."

"But she saw my true form."

"Nobody else did. Listen, folks, that guy who is telling the news is an Archdemon, and his role in the Dark Legions is the brawn! Who would believe that?"

"Right. After all, she will be locked up in our main base, in another dimension. She will tell nobody the truth."

Leah might have been subdued, but she has already inspired many people. Now, she knows Alastor's true name and form. As for Kitty, Nicky, some Children of the Moon and many prisoners, they lived. They lived to fight another day.

Many sacrificed themselves. Some are severely injured. But they came really close to victory. They killed two Silver Moblins, who were dreaded amongst the Lycans. Kitty helped put down Raziel, a dangerous, murdering monster. The rebels managed to even defeat the powerful Vlad and Fang, who were truly dangerous. They even got to injure Lilith herself, even though they lost badly.

"At least men are safe for about three days." Kitty thinks. Alastor also got injured and had to reveal himself, and Leah told Embry the truth before those last punches.

And, before all of these, the Battle of Volterra.

The Resistance might have lost this fight... but the war is not over yet. Now, they know what they fight. And they are going to fight to the last man, woman or beast.

Across galaxies, Rey and Finn are holding hands and sensing with the Force what happens to Earth.

Rey has started to forget her bond with Ben. She is finally free to leave happy, free not to be forced to fight, free to choose the man she really wants. And he is the one who was always there for her.

She turns to Finn. "I hope the Force is with them too. To anyone who knows about our legends... I love all of you. You are the ones who sing our tales the most. And, my friend over here, sadly he has no songs written for his tales. But if nobody gives him love... I will."

And the two kiss, as the twin suns of Tatooine rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the ending?
> 
> Tonight I see TROS! Heard both good and bad things about it. But I believe this ending could be a nice conclusion to both it and the story of my OCs. 
> 
> Opinions about Lilith and Alastor? 
> 
> And merry Christmas for tomorrow! 
> 
> I don't like the Force Bond between Rey and Kylo. It's so wrong that the Force itself tried to make it right. But I can forgive it. Only because it's fiction... please don't let its messages affect you. 
> 
> So, here we have what I would consider a good ending. 
> 
> As for you, JediBatman, you kept this story alive. Great job. Btw... Finn deserves an alternate ending where he goes to find Leah.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
